


Dorna High School

by Highlightlover4693



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Graphic Description, High School, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Multi, Past Violence, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 77,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlightlover4693/pseuds/Highlightlover4693
Summary: Marc Marquez, the new boy. Again. He has spent his whole life from here to there, and it hasn't been pretty. Trust issues? Yeah, you could say that.Valentino Rossi, the hottest, most popular guy, star of the High School's Motocross Team. Gets whatever and whoever he wants, always willing for a night of fun, but nothing more. Not the best company if you want to avoid getting hurt. Unfortunately, for Marc, keeping himself away from the irresistible italian is going to be harder than he thought.Dani just wants to have everything under control, Alvaro is there to help, Aleix is just cheering everyone up and Jack and Cal...well, they just wanna have fun.In the end, maybe not everything is as simple as it might seems.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm literally shaking right now because it seemed like a good idea but now the fanfic looks to me like the biggest silliness ever. Anyway, after A LOT of thinking, I've finally decided to publish it. It started like a meaningless headcanon...but then my brain started to develope it, I became obsessed with it against my will and I ended up writing it. 
> 
> So...I'll leave it right here before I have a heart attack. Jokes aside, I really hope you enjoy it.
> 
> *Takes a deep breath* Okay, let's see how this goes...

I

  
"Marc, get up, boy. You wouldn´t like to be late on your first day, would you?" he stirred, groaning lightly at his mother´s voice. It felt as if he had only slept for a minute, the nervous thoughts from last night still fresh in the back of his head.

"I’ll be there in a minute" he whispered, voice still hoarse from sleep.

"For your own good I hope that’s true, or the breakfast I have been preparing since I got up will get cold"

Marc smiled fondly, it was going to be a tough day, that was for sure, but at least he would have his mother’s breakfast to face it with energy. As soon as he managed to get out of bed, he headed towards the bathroom, where he had a quick shower and changed into a pair of dark jeans and his favorite grey hoodie.

He looked at himself in the mirror, dark brown eyes returning his nervous gaze. Everything would be fine. This time, everything would be just fine.

_Or not._

Like in his last two schools. He swallowed, not wanting to recall all those memories today. He took a deep breath and run his fingers through his hair one last time, exiting the bathroom and heading downstairs, where his mother greeted him again.  
The house still felt a little bit weird, walls empty and floor full of boxes. He and his mom really needed to clean up and unbox their things, but it was just their third day there and there hadn’t been enough time.

"Where are dad and Alex?" Marc asked as he chewed the first bite of his toast.

"Dad just left to work and Alex is on his way to school already, he prefers walking, you know"

Marc nodded. His father and his little brother, Alex, had been living there much longer. They had moved earlier because of his father’s work while Marc and his mom stayed a little bit behind, so that Marc could finish the year on his previous school and start his senior year in the new one. But, right now, Marc wished he had moved with them before. At least he would have already gone through the horrible first day and he would be already over it.

Once he had finished his breakfast and brushed his teeth, Marc took his backpack and headed towards the door, his bike’s key gripped firmly in his left hand.

"Marc" his mom’s voice made him stop at the door- Are you sure you don´t want me to go with you?

Marc nodded, but he would be lying to himself if he said that he wasn’t a bit hesitant. He bit his lower lip, trying to hide his nervousness and insecurity. Nonetheless, he offered her one of his best smiles.

"Son…" his mother looked at him with encouragement, but Marc could also discern a little bit of pity "This time everything will be alright"

Her words should have reassured him but they didn’t fail to make Marc’s guts twist. Without another look, he headed outside, breathing in the cold morning air and hopped on his bike. _At least I can go to that hell doing one of the things I love the most: riding._ With a sigh, he turned on the engine and left the warmness of home, marching towards the unknown.

  ~*~

When he took his helmet off, bike parked, a chill run down his spine. A lot of students were already arriving, despite the fact that there were still 20 minutes left until the classes started. He walked towards the main door, trying to avoid the first curious gazes.

Luckily, the fear of not finding the Direction Office vanished as soon he crossed the big hallway. There it was. Marc followed the signs, while trying to ignore the flirty giggles coming from a group of girls near the door that were starting to make him blush. He had never been cocky, but he knew he was good looking. Getting girls’ attention had never been a problem. But right now, it just added to his anxiety.

He entered, closing the door behind him and finding himself in a narrow corridor with two doors at the end of it. Marc stopped himself in front of the first one and just as he was about to knock the door opened all of a sudden, revealing a pretty young woman, in her late twenties perhaps, dressed in jeans and a black blazer. She was much taller than Marc, long blonde hair and cheerful smile. She lifted a finger, eyes narrowed.

"Marc…Marquez?"

"That’s me" he smiled lightly.

"Good morning, Marc, it´s really nice to meet you. I’m Amy Dargan, headmaster’s assistant" Marc shook the offered hand "First day, huh? Nervous, new boy?"

"I’d like to say no, but you’d probably tell that I’m lying" Marc laughed. It had always been his best weapon, smile his way out of difficult or uncomfortable situations.

"Well, you shouldn’t worry, I’m sure you’ll make lots of friends"

Marc showed another grin. He could only hope so.

"Come on, how about a brief tour around?"-she said enthusiastically, encouraging him to follow her.

~*~

And Marc was actually really grateful for her casual and jovial welcoming; it had really helped to shut down his nerves. He released a deep breath and simply walked behind her.

"This is the main hallway; you’ll probably have most of your lessons here. Downstairs, as you have seen, you can find the cafeteria and the gym, along with some specific classrooms like Art’s or the workshops. Any question?" she smiled kindly.

Marc felt a bit better, to be honest, the day seemed much less threatening now.

"I hope I´ll remember everything" he chuckled. Amy beamed sympathetically.

"I’m sure you will. And if you need anything, you know where to find me. Now let´s see that schedule, don’t want you to be late on your first class" she took the little piece of paper she had given him earlier.

"Literature on the third floor" she hummed "Come on, I’ll take you there"

"Thank you" Marc couldn’t express how thankful he was for Amy’s relaxed and friendly behavior. It had almost made him forget the inquisitive glances constantly delivered at him by the rest of the students.

As they were walking towards the stairs, a flash of red, green and black passed running by their sides like a hurricane, making all the papers on Amy´s hands fly. She shrieked, angry female voices becoming clearer in the distance, shouting all kind of expletives.

"Cal Crutchlow!" Amy shouted at the top of her lungs, almost making Marc wince.

The other two boys fled but one of them stopped dead on his tracks, turning slowly, shoulders tense, as if fearing facing Amy. The boy was just a little bit taller than Marc, well-built, short brown hair and big, prankish blue eyes that held loads of mischief and humor. His entire face shouted _fun_. Marc felt instantly that he could get on well with that guy.

"Look, Amy, there has been a terrible mistake" the boy, Cal, Marc remembered, said with a totally straight face "I’ve been dragged into this absolutely against my will"

Amy narrowed her eyes while Marc helped her gather all the papers spilled on the floor.

"Sure you have, Cal, as last week’s explosion at the cafeteria or last month’s graffiti on the walls of the teachers’ toilets"

"Also terrible misunderstandings" he continued with a poker face.

In that moment, the girls that had been chasing them finally reached their position.

"Busted! You jerk…" Said a cute short girl with chin-length blond hair and fierce brown eyes. She turned to Amy with her fists on her hips, looking defiant despite her short height "They came into the girls’ locker room again and tried to steal our clothes. Such a shame we were ready and caught them red-handed"

Cal let out an exaggerated loud shriek, with one hand against his chest, as if he was offended by the accusation.

"I would never do such a thing" This time; Marc couldn’t suppress a laugh at the feigned innocence. Then, that Cal boy turned to face him, playful eyes returned Marc´s own gaze of amusement.

"Oh, look at that. Amy, I think we have interrupted your presenting tour for the new boy, don’t want to hold you back, so I should better get going…"

"You are not going anywhere, Cal. Right now, you and I are going to find your friends and the three of you will have a little chat with me in the Direction Office. So let me guess, who could have been your partners in crime? I bet they were Jack and Aleix, am I right?"

"Yes, Miller and the older of the Espargarós" other girl pointed out.

"Very well, then" Amy put her papers below her arm. It was hard to think that the sweet, kind woman that Marc had seen just ten minutes ago was the same that was standing in front of them now "Lucy, you and your friends should be going to class now"

The blonde girl nodded, blowing a wry kiss to Cal as she left.

"Aw, I’m touched, I know you love me" the guy smirked.

"In your dreams, Crutchlow" Lucy smirked as well, but this time it wasn’t as fake and sardonic as before, it was more…genuine. Marc didn’t know what could be going on between those two, but they did certainly have some kind of chemistry.

Amy suddenly seemed to notice Marc´s presence, covering her mouth with the palm of her hand.

"Oh, God, I had almost forgotten you were here"

"If you are busy we could leave this for another moment and…" Cal tried, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Oh no. No way. You, Jack and Aleix are coming to my office NOW. Sorry, Marc, but I have to take care of this. Let’s see, maybe someone could have a good merciful soul and take you to class…" her gaze scanned the corridor and suddenly stopped at one point "Hey! Alvaro, Dani, over here!"

Marc turned around and found himself in front of two boys approaching them. One of them was really, really, short. He had brown hair and warm, kind dark eyes, despite his serious expression. The other was normal height; he had blonde hair, with a stylish haircut and was clad in a light cerulean hoodie that made his bright big blue eyes stand out. He had a childish twinkle in his gaze and a smile that looked incredibly friendly.

"Guys, I need you to be Marc’s guides on his first day, it would be great" she asked pointing at him. Marc smiled shyly to them.

"Sure" he felt and immense wave of relief when he saw both of them nodding kindly. If Amy trusted them, something told Marc that they were worthy of that trust.

"Good. Marc, I’m happy to introduce you to Dani Pedrosa and Alvaro Bautista" Amy pointed at the short boy and then at the blonde one "Guys, this is Marc Marquez. He’s just joined us and I’m sure he could use a little bit of help today. Well, good luck"

With that being said, she waved one last good bye and left with Cal Crutchlow by her side, who seemed to be defending his innocence with quick movements of his hands.

The bell’s sound reverberated all over the corridor, making Marc’s nerves run havoc once again. He looked at the boys. Dani threw him a pitiful glance, as if sensing Marc’s discomfort. Alvaro Bautista extended his hand for Marc to shake it.

"Well, welcome to Dorna High School"


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, again! I just wanted to thank those who left kudos and commented, it is really appreaciated.  
> Here we have the second chapter, hope you like it.
> 
> Oh! I wanted to point out that English is not my first language so, if you spot mistakes, please, correct me.

II

The first two hours went pretty well. He´d just had to face two uncomfortable introductions in front of the whole class, but he had been able to handle them pretty well. He had smiled a lot, like always, and he had actually managed to make them laugh; some girls showing liking grins and boys looking curious and amused.

Then, it was lunch time and Marc picked up his things, supposing he would have to wander around the cafeteria all by himself. But, thanks God, Alvaro and Dani appeared by his side as he was leaving the classroom.

"Hey, Marc, want to come with us?" Alvaro offered, and Marc couldn’t believe his luck. He showed them a grateful smile.

"Thank you, but I wouldn’t want to be a burden so…"

"Don’t be stupid, Amy has designated us as your personal guides today, so, to your dismay, we won’t be leaving your side" Alvaro’s light tone made Marc feel more relaxed and the fact that they actually seemed to have an authentic interest in getting to know him didn’t fail to surprise him.

"Besides, someone has to make sure you’re informed about everything and _everyone_ around here; who you can approach and who you shouldn’t" Dani said with a reassuring smile and a little nod of his head.

"That would be great, thanks"

On their way to the cafeteria, Dani and Alvaro questioned him about his family, their move…Marc answered warily but honestly and the fact that their tone wasn’t prying nor nosy helped a lot. It was genuine, as if they were really interested in him.

When they arrived at their destination, they headed towards a table that seemed to be their usual, because Dani and Alvaro went straight to it, ignoring other unoccupied tables on the way. They zigzagged in between the multiple students and Marc noticed how they came across a boy that grabbed Marc´s attention, because he didn’t give good vibes. At all. He had chesnut-coloured hair, dark green eyes and an extremely stern expression, his gaze as sharp as a knife when he caught Marc staring at him. He looked away immediately, slightly intimidated.

Eventually, they seemed to reach their table, three boys already eating their lunch there. Marc smiled when he recognized one of them; humorous smile and vivid eyes greeted them, seeming to recall Marc as well. Cal Crutchlow stood up.

"Look at that, so we´re friends with the new boy. I´m sorry you had to spend your first hours here with these two jerks" Cal put both arms around Alvaro and Daní’s necks.

"Wow, thank you"

"Love you too, Cal"

Marc laughed along with them, those guys had definitely made a good impression on him. They sat down and Marc had the chance to the other two boys sitting beside Cal. One of them looked as if he had just come back from surfing on the beach, despite outside winter weather. His boyish features were counteracted by incipient stubble. His hair was covered by a white cap. The other guy was taller, dark short hair, high cheekbones, small, cheerful eyes and a huge friendly smile that bared all his teeth.

The surfer-like boy extended his hand.

"Jack Miller, nice to meet you" Marc was surprised at his thick accent "And this douche right here is Aleix"

The guy, Aleix, shook his hand as well.

"And your name is?"

"Marc, Marc Marquez" he gave them his best smile.

Cal let out a playful little squeal.

"That´s such a cool name. Dani, why don’t have I such a cool name?"

Dani threw him one of his French fries, grinning.

"Idiot"

Jack lift a finger.

"Wait, Marquez sounds familiar, where have I heard it before?"

"Maybe because of my brother, he moved a few months ago and has been coming here since the beginning of this term" Marc shrugged.

"Álex Marquez!" Jack clapped.

"Jajaja, that´s right, you know him?"

"Yeah, can´t stand him"

Marc´s head jerked up, then Jack burst in giggles.

"Joking, just joking, sorry. God, you all should have seen your faces. Nah, he´s nice"

"Dude, the kid has just been sitting here for a minute and you´re already scaring him off" Cal said, poking Jack´s ribs.

"Marc, just ignore him, we all do" Aleix pulled his tongue out at Jack´s glare.

Marc couldn’t suppress a grin.

"And tell us; what do you think of this shit so far?" Alvaro asked before shoving a piece of sandwich down his throat.

"It seems ok, believe me, I have seen worse"

"Worse than this? I don´t buy it" Jack cracked, and Marc couldn’t help chuckling.

"Well, people weren´t this nice, that’s for sure"

"And girls weren’t this hot?" Aleix said, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Dude, you have a girlfriend" Alvaro shoved his arm  "I spent so many time setting you two up, don’t you dare ruining my pairing"

"I was just kidding" Aleix excused himself.

"Well, they weren´t as fierce and bold as these, like Lucy, right, Cal?" Marc teased, letting out a giggle when he saw with amazement how the boy blushed violently.

The rest burst out laughing.

"Told you it was obvious, Crutchlow. The new boy noticed in less than three hours" Aleix nudged him.

"You´re all dicks" Cal grasped his chest dramatically "And you, Marc, I thought you were different"

That made them all laugh out loud. Then Marc registered movement on their right. That boy with the cold stare from before passed by, heading towards the main doors of the cafeteria and Marc found it to be the perfect moment to ask. He pointed at him discreetly.

"Who is him?" Marc asked before shoving a fork of salad in his mouth.

"Mmm" Aleix chewed hastily "That’s Jorge Lorenzo, he´s…well, not the best company…"

Aleix was interrupted by Dani’s snort, and Marc didn’t fail to notice that he seemed more tense.

"He and Dani aren´t exactly on friendly terms. You know, he can be a little..."

"Harsh, unpolite, rude? And I could go on forever" Marc was surprised at the change on Dani’s tone. Clearly, something had happened between Dani and that guy, but Marc felt it wasn’t the right time to ask about it, he wasn’t that close to those guys yet. Marc would let them tell him when they wanted to, so he decided to change the topic.

"And what about the rest of people? Anything I should be warned about?"

"Well, you should totally beware of all these guys, specially of Aleix, he’s the worst" Cal whispered jokingly but loud enough for the rest to hear it.

"Hey!" Aleix shoved his friend, chuckling.

Suddenly a loud string of giggles could be heard from behind them.

"Oh! Look at that" Cal pointed with his chin behind Marc’s back "Boy, you already have half of the female population drooling over you"

Marc smiled shyly, shaking his head while he fixed his gaze in his lunch. Sure, he had seen many hot girls and some handsome guys, but he wanted to avoid getting in a relationship as much as possible. Every time he felt attached to anything he had to let go of it. No, he feared getting hurt more than anything.

"Pff, you should be careful with that. I´m sure Rossi won´t be happy about you stealing his audience; fangirls and fanboys" Aleix commented in a bitter tone. The rest nodded absently.

But this time, Marc´s memory wasn’t able to keep track. He didn’t remember hearing that name before, or surname, as it seemed. He took a little sip of water.

"Sorry, guys, but, who is Rossi?" he felt his cheeks heating up a little bit.

Aleix stared at him, then turned his gaze towards Dani and Alvaro.

"Seriously, guys? You haven´t warned him about the one he should be really careful about?"

"The thing hadn’t come up until now" Alvaro shrugged.

"He´s talking about Vale, Valentino Rossi" Marc didn’t know why, but a chill run down his spine when he heard the name, like a spell being pronounced "He´s the most popular guy of the school, well-known to everyone. He´s also the biggest player ever. He had slept with half the girls in the school and some boys. He doesn´t care. Everyone is his type. And once he has used he dumps them as if they were rubbish"

Aleix tightened his fists.

"As the bastard did with my little sister" he spat out, teeth gritted. He sighed- But who can blame her? Valentino can lure anyone he wants.

"Today you have been lucky. He and his gang have been absent all day"

Marc remembered some free seats at the back of some classrooms. He had assumed that they just weren’t taken. His guts twisted, it wouldn’t be like that every day. They would show up eventually. Maybe they would ignore Marc or maybe they wouldn’t. Honestly, after his difficult experiences in his previous schools, he preferred the latest.

"Is he really that impressive?" Marc chewed a bite of his apple absently.

"Impressive and cruel, horrible combination" Aleix said, murdering his tomato with the fork, as if he was imagining it being Valentino´s eyes.

Alvaro nodded.

"He´s handsome, persuasive and has an unnatural charm"

Marc swallowed, hoping they were exaggerating a little bit. I mean, it couldn’t be such a big deal, could it? He just had to do his best to avoid that guy. Sadly, he had become used to facing cocky bigheads.

 ~*~

Marc had been accompanied by Dani, Alvaro, Cal, Aleix or Jack in most lessons and at the ones he hadn’t, at least, he hadn’t felt uncomfortable. Well, a few girls had tried to take the seat by his side, but he had managed to refuse kindly, telling them that he wouldn’t be able to focus in the class if he was distracted by them. Surprisingly, they had accepted the compliment and sat right behind him with a smile on their face.

Eventually, the bell rang noisily, signaling the time to go home. Marc sighed, incredibly relieved. He had managed to go through the first day without incidents. That was good.

As he chatted with Dani while he headed towards his bike in the parking lot, he felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned and found himself face to face with his smiling brother.

"Hey! How was your first day?" Alex embraced him briefly.

"Not bad, I guess" Marc shrugged.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Marc" Dani patted his shoulder, offering his usual kind grin. Marc returned the gesture in no time, grateful. That day, their company had been a blessing.

"More than good if you’ve become friends with Dani Pedrosa, he’s not exactly the super friendly kind of guy" Alex chuckled.

"Yeah, but he’s a good guy"

"I’m glad to hear that, you know. No one deserves having good friends as much as you do" the sudden change in his brother’s tone made Marc smile faintly.

"Well, I hope so" On the one hand, his heart clenched. But on the other hand, why not? Maybe this time it could be different. Maybe this time everything would be alright. Still, it was too early to know that, so, meanwhile, he would have to try to make everything work, face every new challenge. Marc nodded to himself one more time before hiding in that place where he could think the best and see the world with other eyes, from a different perspective; through his helmet.

 ~*~

 

Marc spent the whole afternoon doing one of the things he enjoyed the most; cycling with Alex. He and his brother had been apart for almost two months, they were really close and Marc hadn’t realized how much he had missed him until that moment. They were back at home, drinking some orange juice in the kitchen. Alex hopped on the countertop, glass in hand.

"Hey, have you already asked about the school´s motocross team? Because you’re going to try to make it in, aren´t you? Well, “trying”, you’ll be in as soon as they see you ride. Now is perfect timing, though, the competition will start this term"

Marc sighed. It had been one of the things they had looked for when they had been choosing a new school. Their parents knew how much passion they had for riding, especially Marc. But it also had been one of the things that had earned him the bullies´ hate. During his childhood, and early teenage years they had always tried to bring him down, to shade Marc’s natural talent. They had made a living hell of something he loved, and it had left some invisible scars on him. He just shrugged.

"I don’t know" Marc said resting his head against the wall.

Alex choked on his juice, looking at his brother with utter disbelief.

"You’re kidding me, right? You “don’t know”? Marc! You are amazing; the team definitely needs someone like you. Trust me, I have seen them. They are not bad; in fact some of them are really good, but not as good as you. Some of the guys you spent the day with today are on the team like Aleix Espargaró and Jack Miller"

Marc raised his brows. He could definitely ask them about it.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but don’t bring your hopes up. The real star of the team is Valentino Rossi"

Marc’s head jerked up. That name again.

"I have heard about him" Marc swallowed the whole glass of juice in a single gulp. Honestly, he was dying to know, but felt a little bit reluctant to ask. Eventually, curiosity won "Hav-have you seen him?"

Alex stared at him, as if he wasn’t sure he had understood the question.

"Yeah…why?"

"No, no, nothing, it’s just…the guys told me a bit about that guy and they hadn’t been exactly good things, you know. I’m just curious, that’s all" Marc quickly explained.

"Well, he´s certainly unique. I had never seen someone with so much power over other people before. He’s known because of his charm, and because he’s an absolute player. He chats them up whenever he wants to, and then, once he had used them, he throws them away like used tissues"

Marc suddenly recalled Aleix´s sister and a wave of pity shook him all over. He, more than anyone, knew how much hurt being dismissed as nothing.

"And people still fall for it?"

Alex chuckled.

"Easier said than done. He is really good looking. And let me tell you that from a 100% straight point of view"

Marc run his hand down his neck. He had never minded being bisexual. He had quickly become used to it. For him it was as easy falling for a girl than falling for a boy. But now he saw it as a double-edged sword. _Double danger of getting hurt._

Dismissing all those bugging thoughts, Marc tried to take his mind away from the topic. So far, he could only hope to go unnoticed by that mysterious guy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and don't hesitate to comment if you feel like it. Constructive criticism would be really welcome. Have a nice day!


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, there! I cannot express how grateful I am for your kudos and comments, they mean a lot, so the only thing I can say is thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> So here we have the third chapter, hope you enjoy it, and if you want let me know what you think.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

III

Dani cursed as his Biology book hit the floor with a loud thud for the second time that day.

God, he needed a cup of coffee or something. Today he was feeling awfully fuzzyheaded, and it couldn't be due to the lack of rest. These last weeks he had been sleeping like a baby. Puff, if he was this muddled now he didn't want to imagine what it would be like in the time of final tests.

"Hey, I think this is yours" the sudden, unknown voice startled him. He jerked his head up and found himself in front of a guy that he recalled from a few classes but whose name Dani couldn't remember.

He cleared his throat.

"Yeah" he took the book from the dark haired boy "Umm, thanks..."

"Maverick" the guy supplied, offering a surprisingly nice smile.

Maverick Viñales, Dani's brain completed. They had never talked before, and Dani hadn't thought they ever would. With one last nod he put the book below his forearm, trying to continue his way down the hallway.

"I'm surprised you didn't know my name" Viñales let out with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Dani raised his eyebrows, beyond surprised. _Where the hell had that come from?_

"You know, last year I was the student who almost surpassed your excellent grades"

Dani narrowed his eyes. _Really?_ He rolled his eyes, tired of people only knowing him because of _that._

"I don't care about getting the best grades; I just try to do MY best. I don't care, either, about what others do. So why would I know your name?"

"Whoa, there, dude. Just saying" The smirk didn't fade from Maverick's handsome face as he shrugged and Dani didn't know why but it was starting to infuriate him.

Suddenly uncomfortable under Viñales' piercing gaze, Dani shook his head and turned to leave, sure that he wouldn't get anything of worth out of that conversation.

"See you in class, Dani. And beware, this year I'm doing my best as well" he heard Maverick say, and he could only snort.

What the fuck was wrong with that guy?

 ~*~

 

Marc parked his bike in the same place he had done the previous day. He took his helmet off and fixed his hair with his hand, combing it a little bit. He looked at the school building, it looked less threatening than yesterday but still a bit scary, though. Marc gave himself an encouraging nod and headed towards the inside.

As the day before, the hallway was already flooded with students. Marc zigzagged between them, when a glimpse caught his eye. On the bulletin board there was a poster of the motocross high school team, as Alex had told him. It announced auditions for new members taking place next week. He chewed his bottom lip. God, how much he would like to try. And, who knows? Maybe with guys like Jack and Aleix on the team he would feel comfortable.

His head was still so caught up in the announcement that he didn’t saw the group of people that was standing just around the corner until he bumped into one of them. The guy wasn’t much taller than Marc; he was chubby, with a round face, dark hair and a faint beard. His eyes were small and held a spiteful glint when he glared harshly at him.

Marc sworn and muttered a quick apology, but the boy didn’t seem to hear it, or maybe it wasn’t enough for him, because the next thing Marc knew was that he was being grabbed roughly by the shoulder and turned around, finding himself face to face with that guy. Marc swallowed nervously, heartbeat racing. _No, please. Not again. Everything was going so well…._ He cringed and the boy smirked.

"And who the hell are you, huh? Hasn’t your mommy taught you that when you bump into someone you have to apologize?" the guy showed a nasty grin.

The rest of his gang chuckled, rather interested in the scene. There maybe four or five guys, but in that moment Marc couldn’t register it accurately. He gulped and tried to gather as much courage as he could.

"I told you I was sorry, it’s not my problem you haven’t got it. Now leave me alone"  _Please_. He begged internally, trying to look braver than he felt. He was actually proud of himself when he realized that his voice hadn’t faltered. But that brief euphoria faded away instantly when he felt the guy grabbing the collar of his hoodie and pinning him against the stone wall of the hallway.

"Look at that" he hissed  "The new pretty boy has some balls. Well, let’s see how you take a punch…"

Marc fumbled, trying to get away from the grip, but the other didn’t lessen the grasp. Marc tightened his jaw, already expecting the blow, when a soft voice rung through their ears.

"Uccio! Come on, don´t be rude"

Marc felt a chill shake his whole body. Don’t ask him why, but somehow, he knew it was _him_ , like a hunch.

The bully’s gang parted, letting the voice’s owner get to where they both were. The chubby dude lessened his grip on Marc´s neck, moving aside reluctantly afterwards.

His mouth dried and his breath faltered at the sight of Valentino Rossi. Marc had almost convinced himself that it wouldn’t be such a big deal, that everything had been exaggerated, but, boy, had he been wrong. All his brain could form in that moment was _wow_.

Just _WOW_.

The guy had indeed an entrancing attractive. He was tall and slender, and was looking incredibly good in plain dark jeans, navy blue hoodie and converse. The dark colors really accentuated his slim figure. Marc didn’t think he had ever seen such a flawless face structure, as if rule-traced straight nose, a little bit upturned, but not too much just…perfect. His lips were full, moist and wicked, as if they held a million promises. But _those_ eyes, when they laid on Marc he felt his pulse increasing. They were a magnetic mixture of blue and grey, vivid, clever and sparkled with a twinkle of unbelievably charming mischief, framed by thick and curled eyelashes. His cropped hair was the color of the beach’s sand in the late afternoon.

For an instant, he looked as startled as Marc when they faced each other. His blue orbs flashed as he tilted his head slightly, making the silver earring of his left ear swing. Marc didn’t know how long they had been just staring at each other, but Marc found himself blushing violently when Valentino´s gaze roamed all over his body, from head to toe, with a teasing naughty smirk.

"Well, for once the rumors were true, we have a new boy. Girls were certainly enchanted by you yesterday" his voice tone was playful and cheery, his voice beautiful; light but not squeaky and with a lovely Italian accent that made listening to him beyond pleasant "Such a shame we didn’t had the chance to meet yesterday. I’m Valentino, and you are…?"

For a split second, Marc was just too stunned to answer. He blinked repeatedly, trying to get his brain to work correctly again. He lowered his gaze.

"M-Marc" he coughed faintly, throat annoyingly sore and dry. His gaze travelled back up slowly, almost afraid to look into those eyes again, but irremediably drawn to them.

And then Valentino _smiled_ , for the first time, almost making Marc’s knees wobble.

"Marc…" as soon as it rolled out of his tongue, Marc was sure that his name had never sounded so beautiful. Valentino then took a step closer, making Marc´s guts twist. He flashed another mesmerizing smile "Such a lovely name…it suits you. I´m really sorry about my friend´s behavior"

Marc almost blurted out a “no problem” but it was indeed a problem. He had been at the verge of getting himself kicked. And then this wickedly enticing guy had showed up, luring him into his trap, exactly what he had been warned about the previous day. And there he was, squirming under that guy´s gaze, feeling trapped against the wall. Oh no, he wouldn’t fall for it. He _couldn’t._

He cleared his throat once again, taking a deep breath, he woul-

"Marc!" in that moment, he didn’t think he had ever been more grateful to anyone than he was to Dani Pedrosa. The short boy made his way in between the little crowd whose presence Marc had just realized, everyone eager to see Valentino´s show. Dani was being followed by Alvaro and Jack and Marc was more than happy to see them again.

Valentino finally dragged his attention away from Marc and turned to greet the just arrived boys.

"Dani, Alvaro, Jack…what a pleasant surprise. I was just introducing myself to the new boy. We must be welcoming, you know" he chuckled.

"Yeah, we all know how _welcoming_ you can be, Vale" Dani spat out, grabbing Marc by his forearm and taking him away from the prying looks.

"Well, it has been a pleasure, Marc. See you around, I hope" he winked at him, causing Marc´s cheeks to heat up.

Marc didn’t get to see Valentino’s confident grin, but this time it was more genuine, more…authentic. The Italian shrugged at his friend´s questioning looks, laughing it off. What neither of them knew was that the encounter had left both of them just as shaken.

 ~*~

"You okay?" Alvaro dared to question first, sharing the other’s slightly concerned looks- What happened?

Marc gulped, pulling the zip of his hoodie a little bit higher; he was suddenly feeling really cold.

"I-I bumped into one of Valentino’s friends, the big one and I apologized but he tried to kick me anyway and…" he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Uccio" Jack hissed the name with venom- Valentino’s lapdog.

"Did Valentino do anything to you?" Dani asked.

"No, no. He just asked for my name, that´s all"

"More than enough, you should be careful, you have already grabbed his attention" Alvaro said.

The words made Marc more nervous than he had expected.

"Hey…Don’t worry, it is not that bad" Dani put a reassuring hand on his shoulder "Besides, you have us here, for anything you need. We won´t let anyone bother you"

Marc’s eyes flickered between them, searching for any trace of fakeness, but he only glimpsed kind smiles. For the first time since they had moved, Marc felt really comfortable and he wondered if this time he would be lucky enough to find someone he could call a real friend.

~*~

 

After the comforting talk with Dani, Jack and Alvaro, the bell resonated all over the hallway. His schedule signaled him it was Math´s time. It was the only class he didn’t shared with any of the guys, but in that moment he didn’t even care. He was feeling a whole lot better. He entered the classroom and headed towards the empty seat he had taken yesterday. Some girls greeted him enthusiastically and he didn’t hesitate in returning the gesture. All the students chatted happily, loud laughs and flirty touches reverberated in the air. Marc was taking the book out of his backpack when he heard an accent that made his stomach clench.

"Is this seat taken?" Marc’s head jerked up and found himself in front of Valentino, that was gorgeously standing a few feet away from him, pointing at the empty chair beside Marc’s and expectantly waiting for an answer; his head slightly crooked and his lips breaking in a way too charming smirk.

"I-I…"  _God, Marc, put yourself together_ , damn it. It would be just fine, I mean, he couldn’t assault him in class, right? He cleared his throat nervously "No, it’s not taken"

"Mind if I sit with you, then?"

Marc felt his breath catch. _Oh my…Valentino wants to sit with me._

"S-sure" Marc gulped loudly when Valentino’s beautiful face showed an alluring smile, his eyes sparkling.

"Hey! Vale!" they both turned their heads towards the voice of a dark haired guy. He had a prominent but straight nose, a perfectly styled beard and haircut and he was grasping the hand of a really hot brunette that must be his girlfriend. The boy waved at Valentino with a confused look- What´s going on? You´re not sitting with us?

Marc noticed that he had a similar accent to Valentino’s, but Marc didn’t find it nearly as seductive.

Of course, the empty seats at the back of the class from yesterday were obviously theirs, as Marc had assumed. Now they were taken by Valentino´s friends, including that chubby, aggressive guy, Uccio. They all stared knowingly at Marc, almost making him squirm in his seat. Valentino shook his head.

"I’m sitting with Marc" they nodded, shrugging and Valentino’s eyes turned to him again "I’d love to meet him a bit better"

The last words came almost whispered, and Marc was sure it had only been meant for him to hear. Valentino sat down next to him and all of a sudden his scent hit Marc’s nostrils, nearly clouding his senses. It was a wonderful mix of cologne, shampoo and a tiny hint of something Marc knew too well and that made his muscles twitch; motor oil.

He licked his lips, watching with fascination how the gesture managed to drag Valentino’s eyes to his mouth. The Italian rested his elbow on the table, supporting his chin in the palm of his hand, gaze roaming all over Marc’s face, ending up on making eye contact with him again. Marc couldn’t help flushing bright red.

"You know, I´m really sorry about before. Uccio doesn’t have manners and I´m sorry, too, if I made you uncomfortable back there" Valentino’s tone was calmed and collected.

Marc lowered his eyes to the book on the table. It would be easier talking to Valentino without being constantly distracted by his looks.

"It´s okay" he managed to press out and Valentino laughed softly, a sound that made Marc’s heart race. With the corner of his eye, he saw the Italian bending down a little bit, searching for Marc’s gaze.

"Why don’t you look at me in the eyes?" Valentino chuckled, amusement evident in his voice. Marc jerked his head up, damping his lips once again. _Because your eyes are too fucking dazzling_ Marc thought. Nevertheless, he obliged himself to hold the other’s gaze.

The Italian beamed at him, visibly pleased.

"So, you have moved recently, right? Coming far from here?" Marc raised his eyebrows, beyond surprised. Valentino had just left the flirty mode aside, changing into a more relaxed and normal tone, but that didn’t made him any less attractive. Actually, the most fascinating thing was that he seemed interested in learning about Marc. He looked intrigued and ready to listen, and surprisingly,  it made Marc relax a little bit.

"Well, yeah. Home is a little town; Cervera" he smiled fondly "I lived my whole childhood there but then we had to move due to my father’s work. We haven’t stayed still since then. I’ve been attending to a lot of schools before this one. Neither of them has been a experience to remember"

He looked up at Valentino and for a split second he saw a sparkle of what looked like comprehension and empathy, but was quickly replaced by his trademark cheeky expression. His eyes travelled from Marc’s lips all the way up to his eyes and Marc felt his guts twisting with excitement.

"Well, then it looks about time to make this one worth remembering, right?"

Marc smiled softly, a true, sincere smile, but quickly coughed, a bit insecure, because Valentino had shut up and he was just staring at Marc with a look he couldn’t decipher.

"An-and what about you? Because you must come far from here, more than I do" Marc chuckled, trying to take the spotlight of the conversation away from him.

Suddenly Valentino showed a tight smile and Marc frowned. It was the first time he didn’t think it was sincere, as if he was trying to hide something behind it.

"Well, I think that is a story to tell in another moment"

"Sorry, I didn’t want to pry" Marc ran his fingers through his hair, a little ashamed. But to his surprise, Valentino laughed softly.

"Don´t. It’s just…it’s something I don’t like talking about and usually I don’t need to- Marc’s eyes widened as the naughty smirk returned" Most people is more interested in _other things_ about me.

Marc didn’t dare to question what those other things were, but he couldn’t have even if he had wanted to, cause Mr. Webb crossed the door hastily, shushing them.

Still he felt incredibly intrigued now. Somehow, he felt that Valentino was more than what he let out for everyone to see. _So much more._


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for your kudos and comments, they made my day!
> 
> Here we are with another chapter, I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> A huge hug for all of you, I'm always more than happy to know your opinions and thoughts. Thank you once again for reading.

IV

Marc made his way to the lunch table awfully slow as the cafeteria had become a chaos once the bell had rung. He went forward slowly, zigzagging in between students and careful so as not to push anyone.  Eventually, he managed to reach the table where Dani, Aleix, Cal and Jack were already devouring their lunch. The first thing Marc noticed was the one missing.

-Where is Alvaro? - he asked, brows knitted.

-Bautista is in a dateee- Cal sang, eyebrows wiggling playfully.

-Really? - Marc chuckled.

-Well, technically is a “study meeting in the library with a pretty girl”

-Puff- Aleix snorted- We all know what that actually is.

-Hey, Marc, how was your math class? Everything okay? - Dani asked while chewing something.

Marc sat down, dropping the backpack by his side and took a deep breath.

-Valentino sat with me- the four pair of eyes jerked up, looking at him dumbfounded, while a fork hit the table.

-Man, you are screwed up- Jack shrugged- If he has settled his eyes on you he won’t stop until he has you.

The rest nodded. Marc almost swallowed his bottle of water in a single gulp, his throat feeling irritatingly dry. Aleix turned to look at him in the eyes.

-is what he does every time. Trust me, at the beginning he is all charming, but he’s also cruel as hell. Once he has used you he will dump you within the blink of an eye. I have seen it up close and I can assure you it’s not pretty- he looked so hurt when talking about his sister, Marc could almost feel the pain, as well. Aleix pushed his lunch back, grabbed his backpack and headed towards the exit, mumbling a faint “I’m not hungry”

Dani sighed tiredly, turning towards Marc.

-We had known each other since we were little: Aleix, his little brother Pol and their sister, Mariona. When she was a freshman she developed a huge crush on Valentino. A year later, she grew up, changed a lot and she entered Valentino´s radar …from there you can imagine the rest. She was shattered and devastated- Dani made a pause and Marc felt a lump forming in his throat- She was so innocent she thought she could have a real relationship with him. But Valentino doesn’t do relationships; he’s a one nightstand guy, that’s all.

A huge wave of empathy ran all over Marc’s body. That poor girl…and he didn’t want the same happening to him he would have…no, he _needed_ to keep himself at one arm distance of Valentino. 

 

Marc sighed contently. Finally, it was Friday. First week almost finished. He wouldn’t call it a success but it seemed like an achievement of some sort. At least, it hadn’t been as bad and horrible as Marc had initially expected. And he had actually made _friends_. The thought brought a smile to his face as he slid the shirt down his torso.

But that grin faded as soon as he remembered a certain entrancing blue-eyed boy that had been haunting his mind a lot lately. He didn’t want to think about him; every time he did his brain shouted _WARNING, WARNING_ , but he just couldn’t help it. Marc had really been trying to avoid him. He had even told Valentino he didn’t want him sitting next to him in Maths. And, well…Marc still could almost see the italian’s surprised and confused expression when he had done so, if he closed his eyes. Of course, Marc deduced rejection wasn’t something he was used to.

The rest of the week, Valentino hadn’t insisted, he had taken his seat in the back of the class, with his friends, and Marc didn’t want to admit it, but…he was kind of disappointed at the fact that Valentino had given up so quickly. Maybe he wasn’t really interested in Marc, maybe he was just playing. _Yeah, that must have been the case._

But what had he been thinking? That was sort of what he had been warned about. Now, before every lesson started, Marc would stole a brief glance at the back of the classroom, always finding a different girl on Valentino´s lap, and the sight never failed to make his stomach clench uncomfortably. God, what the fuck was wrong with him? He needed to get a grip of himself. _Right._

Trying to take his mind away from it, he combed his hair with his fingers and headed downstairs while his stomach grumbled, craving for breakfast.

 

 

Marc made his way across the hallway, finally reaching the guys that were happily chatting just by the classroom’s door.

-Good morning, cutie pie!- Marc laughed briefly at the nickname Cal had just given him- Slept well?

-Stop it, you two. Marc, about fucking time, Alvaro didn’t want to tell us about his date until you showed up. See? He’s here, Bautista, now spill- said Aleix, making the rest of them chuckle.

-Don’t rush things, tabloid- Alvaro shoved his shoulder, smiling widely.

-Ohh, look at that face. You did stuff yesterday, stuff-stuff- Jack pocked Alvaro’s ribs teasingly, moving his eyebrows up and down simultaneously.

-Shh, would you shut up? Nothing happened, actually, we’re just friends so far, But, guess what? She wants us to meet again- Alvaro’s blue eyes gleamed, almost squealing like a 14 years old girl.

Aleix sighed, exasperated.

-That’s all? Those were all the juicy details? Not cool, bro. This boy talk has been trash and highly disappointing.

Alvaro and Dani rolled their eyes.

-You and your usual drama-queen self- Jack patted his back.

Marc couldn’t do anything but laugh at the  situation.

-Brace yourself, then, Espargaró, because I´m taking her to the party tonight- he clapped and stared at them expectantly, as if waiting for them to cheer him. But something else got Marc’s attention.

-Party?- he didn’t remembered anything related to a party.

They all stared at him, until a flash of realization crossed their faces, as if finally understanding that Marc knew nothing about it.

-Sorry, we forgot to tell you- Dani bit his bottom lip briefly- You know, it’s Friday, and once in a while someone throws a party, to let the steam of the stressful week off- The short boy paused, his eyes flickered between the other boys, as if he didn’t know whether shutting up or going on.

-And who is throwing it today?- Marc gulped, already fearing the answer.

-Valentino…but, you know, we would totally understand it if you didn’t feel like going. I mean, I’m not that fond of the idea, either, to be honest. - Dani offered his usual kind smile.

-We could do something else, it’s your first weekend here and we want you to have fun- Jack suggested.

-N-no, I mean, I don’t want to stop you from going to that party. Everyone will be there, I’m sure, so you should go too- Marc swallowed, suddenly feeling uncomfortable but trying to shrug it off- Besides, Alvaro has a date, Aleix will probably go with his girlfriend and obviously, a party wouldn’t be a party without Jack and Cal. And you, Dani, need to take care of all of them and make sure they survive the night.

They all chuckled and Marc was surprised as he felt Cal putting an arm around his shoulder.

-Guys, I don’t know about you, but I’m not going anywhere without this guy.

And to say Marc was touched was an understatement. He wouldn’t have thought in a million years that someone would decline a plan for him. He blinked, feeling his heart go all warm. He cleared his throat, willing his voice to function.

-Please, guys, don’t. You have been invited and I have not. Don’t worry; really, I’ll be fine.

-You haven’t been invited? - Alvaro laughed softly- Valentino himself told us this morning that he would like you to go, if you wanted, of course.

Marc didn’t want to read too much into it, but his heart had definitely skipped a beat at that. The rest nodded, sharing a look that Marc couldn’t decipher.

-Come on, it will fun, and you don’t even have to see Valentino in all night.

-Yeah, he will probably spend the whole time in some bedroom shattering girls one after another- Aleix snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

-And we won’t let you alone for a single moment- the bell rang as Cal walked beside him towards the classroom- We’ll find you a pretty girl, or a pretty boy, whatever you want, and you’ll have _FUN_ , does the word ring a bell?

Marc shoved Cal, smirking. But honestly, he didn’t know what to do. Of course he wanted to go out and have fun with those guys, but…his nerves twisted at the thought of Valentino. But, what the hell? Aleix was probably right, he would be disappeared all night long, doing god knows what. Sighing, and still rather confused Marc took his seat besides Alvaro.

 

 

-Are you going out?- his father’s voice startled Marc, almost making him drop the shirt he was about to put on.

-Ye-yeah- he coughed as he slid the cloth on, smoothing it with the palms of his hands.

-Well, it seems like you have made friends in the new school, right?- Marc looked up at his father, who was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed.

-Yes, I’ve meet some great guys- Marc muttered, sitting down on the edge of the bed to lace his sneakers.

-I’m glad, you know- Marc´s head jerked up. His father had never been the all-talking type with his children. Not at all- I think this is a good place.

Marc didn’t know what that could exactly mean but hit made his breath catch. Could it be that they would actually stay in a place? A place he was starting to like, as well?

-Be careful and if you come back drunk I won’t let you inside home- Marc chuckled at his father’s words while spraying a bit cologne over his body.

His father left with one final smile and Marc took one last glance at himself in the mirror. _Not bad_ he thought. Marc sighed, picking up his keys and phone and headed towards the challenging night.

_Shape of you_ first compasses reverberated all over the wide living room. The atmosphere was heavy with laughs, hums, flirty chuckles and lustful whispers. Throats already sore, sweaty bodies wiggling with the music and brains under a haze of alcohol. Valentino laughed out loud at one of his friend Danilo’s jokes, the gang seated just by the countertop, beers in hand.

Uccio was by his side, sorting the drinks. Their friend Dovi was chatting with a cute girl while his other best friend, Andrea Iannone talked with him, as usual, his girlfriend Belen was by his side. Valentino felt a girl rub against him seductively but he just gave her a tight smile. _Later_ , he mouthed. As fast as she had come she left, blowing a kiss at him and swaying into the crowd.

Andrea frowned.

-What’s wrong mate? It’s the first time I have seen you decline a hook-up chance- his friend showed a sideways smile.

Valentino took a long gulp of his beer and shrugged, gaze fixed on the ground.

-Guess that tonight I don’t feel like it.

-You don’t’ feel like it? Okay, what’s wrong?- Andrea looked at him quizzically until a hint of realization closed his features- Wait, is not about that new boy, is it?

His smirk turned naughtier and Valentino just sighed.

-I’m going for another beer- he moved towards the countertop, not even sure if he wanted to answer Andrea´s question. He was opening another bottle when Uccio tapped him on the shoulder.

-Hmm?- Valentino hummed absently, taking the first gulp.

-It seems that they have decided to show up- his friend whispered.

Valentino turned around, following the direction Uccio was pointing at, brows knitted. And he saw, rather surprised, that they had in fact appeared. At the door, joining the party, were Dani Pedrosa, Bautista, Miller, Crutchlow and Espargaró. But that wasn’t all, behind them, as if they were trying to protect him for everyone´s looks, was Marc, hands buried down his jeans’ pockets. The boy seemed to spot him, as well, and Valentino´s lips broke involuntarily into a wide, curious smile. He handed the beer bottle to Uccio, without taking his eyes away from the just-arrived guys, and headed towards them. To greet them, of course, at the end, he was the host.

When he reached the little group, all their gazes turned to him, but Valentino’s attention was fixed in Marc. Boy, he looked like a model that had just fled from a photoshoot; hair perfectly styled, close cropped on the sides and longer on the top, making his harmonious features look sharper, high chiseled-like cheekbones and those big chocolate brown eyes framed by thick dark eyelashes. And _that smile_ , that perfect white smile Valentino had had the pleasure to glimpse once. God, he couldn’t wait to see it again. He was clad in dark jeans and a grey shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows; accentuating his athletic body and making him look even hotter.

Valentino prepared his most charming smirk. Marc’s class rejection seemed unimportant now. He always got what and who he wanted, and this time it wouldn’t be different. The night was going to be fun.

 

 

Marc felt his mouth and throat drying completely the second he saw Valentino approaching them. How the hell was he supposed to ignore him and take his eyes away from the Italian when he was looking _that good_? He was always hot, but tonight he was looking insanely so, dressed in a simple dark blue hoodie that made his entrancing eyes stand out even more. As always, his earring swung when he inclined his head lightly in a cheeky gesture. Marc felt himself shiver helplessly as Valentino’s gaze scanned him from head to toe.

-Look who is here! I didn’t think you would come but surprises are always more fun- Valentino grinned charmingly.

-Well, you know we would never miss the opportunity to set a house on fire- Cal’s joke made Valentino chuckle softly.

-Sure- he made a faint movement of his head, inviting them to go inside. Cal and Jack made their way towards the crowd. Then Valentino turned to face Aleix, beaming with feigned innocence.

-It’s good to see you too, Espargaró- Valentino clicked his tongue- You know, your sister thing was a long ago…What if we make amends and forget about everything?

Valentino offered his hand to him. From where Marc was standing, he couldn’t see Aleix’s face but he did see his back tensing and his fists tightening. Marc feared for a split second that his friend would pick up a fight, that he would punch Valentino right then and there, but fortunately, he just passed by the italian’s side, bumping his shoulder roughly in the process. But the guy didn’t even flinch, keeping his confident expression and his smug smirk.

Alvaro walked inside, as well, briefly patting the host on the shoulder. Valentino then laid his eyes on Dani, who gave him a cautious nod, passing by the italian’s right side and glaring up at him while he did so. It never cease to amaze Marc how much everyone respected Dani, given his short height. Valentino returned the slight nod, and suddenly Marc’s muscles seemed to wake up, realizing that he needed to follow Dani closely so as not to give Valentino the chance to corner him again.

It would be a long night.


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you enough for your kudos and comments, you are the most amazing readers and I love you.
> 
> Here we have the fifth chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Have a wonderful day!

V

Marc lowered his gaze to the ground. _Don’t look at him and everything will be alright_. He had almost passed by Valentino, trying to ignore his intoxicating scent, when Marc felt the Italian grasping his wrist, twisting him around. Marc’s head jerked up, pulse racing. And when their eyes locked he felt his breath catch in his throat. The atmosphere seemed to change and he felt as if they were the only ones in the room.

Marc blushed furiously when he could actually think again and realized how close their bodies were. Valentino’s nimble fingers burned against his wrist, his skin tingled at the electrifying touch. It was the first time Valentino had touched him and it managed to make his heart pound so violently against his chest that Marc thought everyone could hear it. But he couldn’t help drowning in Valentino’s gaze, his blue eyes captivating as ever, gleaming under the neon lights, lips moist and appealing, showing a pleased smile. Obviously, Valentino knew pretty well what he was doing to him.

Marc licked his lips subconsciously and observed in awe how the gesture made Valentino’s eyes travel down his face, fixing them on Marc’s mouth. It made him swallow harshly, suddenly incredibly worked up.

"Thank you for coming" Valentino’s voice sounded incredibly smooth, his accent seemed thicker and unbelievably bewitching "I’m really glad you did"

The italian whispered the words softly, eyes never quivering neither leaving his. Marc’s brain registered slowly that he was supposed to answer as he fought to swallow down the lump in his throat. But he forced himself to calm down and he obliged his muscles to relax. He could play it cool, he had always been able to do it.

"Well, thank you for inviting me" he managed to press out while shrugging.

Valentino gave away an enticing sideways grin.

"I guess you could use a little bit of fun…"  _Oh, fuck._ Marc nearly felt himself melting at Valentino’s way too charming smile. But, suddenly the alarms on his head went off. He couldn’t let Valentino seduce him. He couldn’t.

"I-I will, thank you" Marc broke their eye contact reluctantly, hoping that the other would get the clue.

But the air left his lungs all at once when two slim fingers reached out tentatively, pushing gently Marc’s chin up, forcing him to hold the italian’s intense gaze again.

Marc bit his bottom lip harshly, despair taking over him. He had never felt _that_ conflicted before, his body craved the Italian desperately, while his brain told him insistently to run away from Valentino’s addictive touch.

But then, as fast as it had come, the burning contact disappeared when Valentino took a few steps back, as if feeling Marc’s anxiety. And he would never admit it but he already missed the warmth.

"Marc!" he jerked his head towards the sound of his name being called. Dani appeared all of a sudden, coming out of the crowd "You coming?"

Marc blinked and then nodded difficultly, willing his body to function. He stole one last glance at Valentino, who just winked at him and then buried himself into the sea of dancing bodies. And maybe he was crazy, but Marc could have sworn he had seen a glimpse of resignation flashing in his expression.

"Hey, you okay?" Dani put his hand on his shoulder. After a brief silence between them, Dani talked soothingly "Look, we won’t let Valentino come near you if you don’t want to. You just have to tell us"

Marc finally looked at his friend in the eyes.

"Please…" the word came out weak and Marc hated himself for it, but his throat ached.

He was awfully confused, because his whole being wanted to be closer to Valentino, to know him, to learn about all those things Marc thought the Italian hid behind that confident and attractive appearance of his.

But he was just lying to himself. He would never get to that point. Valentino would use him and then he would forget about him, like he always did. Marc couldn’t go through anything of that sort. He had promised himself he wouldn’t let anyone make him vulnerable again. He didn’t want his heart broken.

Dani nodded compassionately, guiding him to where the guys were waiting for them.

 

 ~*~

 

Dani headed towards the countertop to fetch some drinks. Marc really needed something to distract himself now. Dani shook his head; somehow he knew this was going to happen.

Of course, as soon as Dani has seen Marc's physique he had known with certitude that he wouldn't go unnoticed to Valentino. They only thing they could do now was trying to cheer Marc up, because he could only sigh sympathetically at the boy's expression of despair.

But when he reached his destination he heard himself snorting, cause there was someone there that had kept him rather confused since that day in the hallways, rummaging in the cupboards for glasses.

"Hey, Dani" Maverick Viñales showed off a sideways grin.

"Maverick" he nodded, hastily taking a bunch of beer bottles.

"Wow, you have remembered my name, I feel honored"

Dani narrowed his eyes, and turned to him. And was suddenly, and surprisingly, distracted by how much that shirt flattered Maverick...Okay, that was uncalled for. He really needed to focus on the important matters.

"Are you following me?" he asked at the taller guy, because that was the feeling Dani had been having the whole week since their irritating encounter.

Viñales smirked wryly, taking a step towards Dani, that caught him completely off-guard, almost making him drop the beers.

"You wish, Dani" the way his dark eyes flashed made his cheek burn. Okay, he was done with that guy. Rolling his eyes, he turned to leave but stopped dead in his tracks at Maverick's voice "I can't deny I'm quite interested, though"

Dani took a deep breath, choosing to ignore those words.

"Is this about the grades thing? Because you shouldn't have that inferiority complex, you know" Now it was Dani's turn to smirk. To his surprise, Viñales chuckled at that.

"Good one, Pedrosa. But not everything is about the grades" he answered back.

" _I_ know, but if you repeat it a few times to yourself maybe _you_ will actually believe it, as well"

Without another word, Dani left the boy behind, with a little smile on his face. Weird, he had _almost_ enjoyed that conversation.

 

 ~*~

 

With the help of a little bit of alcohol and troublemakers like Cal, Jack and Aleix, Marc wasn’t having a bad time, quite the opposite, actually. He didn’t remember enjoying so much in a long time. He had even gathered the courage to tell them about his intention to take part in the Motocross Team’s audition, getting surprised smiles and encouragements in return.

Marc finally got away from the dancing crowd, smiling widely as the pretty girl with whom he had been dancing for the last half hour blew him a kiss and left.

He got back to where the guys were. Alvaro soon disappeared, looking for his date and Aleix did the same with his girlfriend, Laura. But, despite all the fun he was having, Marc felt his head starting to pound. Maybe he shouldn’t have drunk that last beer.

"I’m going to the bathroom" he said to Dani, raising his voice a little so that the other could hear him over the loud music. Dani nodded, expression wary.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, it’s just…my head hurts a little bit. I’ll be back in a second"

He had almost managed to cross the dancing crowd again successfully when he realized he didn’t know where the bathroom was. Shrugging, he continued walking through a wide corridor, some couples making out there, others dancing lazily and Marc even saw a guy throwing up while his girlfriend rubbed gentle circles on his back. 

He was about to enter in a room, testing his luck. Maybe it was the bathroom.

But he didn’t get to see it because out of nowhere a hand grabbed his shoulder roughly, turning him around violently and smashing him to the wall before he had time to react. He tried to see who the attacker was but he focused with some trouble. The face looked familiar, he had seen it before. He recalled vaguely his first day, in the cafeteria. It was that frightening boy, the one Dani had a problem with. But Marc couldn’t remember his name.

"Where the hell were you going?" he spat out rudely, strong smell of alcohol and tobacco making Marc cringe.

"I was just looking for the toilet" he managed to let out, wincing as the guy pressed his shoulders harder against the wall.

"Well, it isn’t here. And now get lost- he lifted a threatening finger, pointing directly at him "If you say anything about _that_ , we’ll have more than words, pretty boy. Mind your own business or I swear I’ll make you pay"

"I have no fucking idea of what you’re talking about, I didn’t see anything" Marc replied, his heartbeats increasing their pace dangerously. His head was hurting so bad now, everything around him became blurry and confusing and the guy’s threatening tone made an overwhelming wave of nervousness run all over his body. What could be going on there for that boy to react like that? "Let me go, NOW"

The boy chuckled wryly.

"Well, maybe a beating teaches you not to stick your nose into other people’s business" Marc felt all the blood draining from his face. He tried to shake the other off, but the guy was stronger than he looked and Marc’s efforts only made his grip tighter and more unbearable. The boy put a hand on Marc’s collar and balled his fist.

"Let go of him, Lorenzo" Marc panted, a wave of relief flooding him when he recognized the familiar accent. It was the second time Valentino had saved him from getting himself kicked and Marc wanted to slap himself for it. He couldn’t be that helpless.

The boy put him down violently, making Marc wince.

Valentino moved forward, positioning himself in between them, as if shielding Marc from the other guy’s sharp gaze. The Italian was unusually serious, his jaw tightened.

"Grab your crap and get out of here" Valentino’s voice sounded steady and serene but his firm tone had gained a serious hint that Marc hadn’t thought the he could articulate.

The boy smiled sardonically.

"As you wish, _Vale"_ he hissed, heading towards the door, but was suddenly stopped when Valentino grabbed his elbow tightly.

"Marc has nothing to do with _your things_ , so don’t you dare touching him ever again" Valentino’s dead serious, protective tone made Marc inhale abruptly.

Lorenzo shoved his arm away from Valentino’s grasp roughly and without another word and one last glance thrown at Marc, he entered the room, closing the door before they could see anything of what was going on at the other side.

"You okay?" Valentino questioned gently and Marc could have sworn he had seen a glimpse of concern run through his beautiful features.

Marc gulped nervously, the air suddenly feeling heavy and suffocating, his blood beating in his ears, deafening. His brain was overheated with questions and worries that now seemed to take the air away from his lungs.

"Marc?" Valentino’s smooth voice sounded distant, as if he was miles away "Come on, you need some fresh air"

Marc didn’t even have time to answer, because the next thing he knew was that Valentino had carefully grabbed his wrist, guiding him out there. He registered absently how the Italian dragged him upstairs and took him inside a little room. It was pretty dark and Marc couldn’t tell how it looked. But one thing he was sure about, Valentino’s touch felt as good as it had done before. But, unfortunately, when they reached some French windows that led to a balcony, he let go of Marc, to open them. He made a swift gesture with his head, urging him to go outside.

As soon as Marc inhaled the fresh night breeze he felt much better. He took a few deep breaths, leaning in the balcony rail, head and lungs’ pressure decreasing significantly. Now he could think clearly again.

"Better?" Marc turned to look at Valentino, who was leaning on the rail, as well, arms extended at each side of his body. Marc nodded gratefully.

"Thank you" he whispered shyly, clearing his throat and suddenly seeming to realize where he was at and who he was with.

Valentino shook his head, smiling softly.

"No problem, I was starting to need a break, too"

Marc blinked repeatedly, recent events flashing in his head all at once. The thank you hadn’t been exactly because of the balcony thing. Valentino had protected him from Lorenzo, and the thought made butterflies run havoc in his belly.

"What happ…I mean, what was going on there, for Lorenzo to act like that?"

Valentino looked at him, blue eyes shining in the night.

"You know, it´s a well-known secret…" he sighed, gaze fixed in the nightly horizon in front of them  "Lorenzo is a drug dealer in his free time, and let’s say that whatever was going on in that room isn’t exactly legal"

Marc frowned. Well, he hadn’t expected _that_ but it kind of made sense. That´s why Aleix had said he wasn’t good company.

"And you let him traffic in your own house?"

Valentino chuckled, shaking his head briefly and Marc stared at him, frowning. What was so funny?

"This is not my house. It’s Uccio’s dead grandmother’s. No one lives here, so we use it to party"

Marc nodded, suddenly feeling ridiculous and embarrassed. Of course, no one would be stupid enough to do that in his own house and Valentino obviously wasn’t stupid. Not at all.

"The guys said Dani had had some problems with him" Marc muttered, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt while a bunch of questions flooded his brain. What could nice, kind, respectful Dani have to do with someone like Lorenzo?

Valentino shook his head affirmatively.

"Dani’s father is a cop. A long ago he caught Lorenzo’s father red-handed and got him in jail. Obviously, they aren´t on friendly terms"

Now _that_ made sense and wow, he hadn’t expected it to be such a complicated situation. But thinking about it made a wave of compassion travel all over Marc’s body. He couldn’t even imagine what it could be like; growing up without your father. It didn’t justified Lorenzo´s behavior, but it made understanding his attitude much easier.

Marc heard Valentino sighing deeply and he turned to look at him, astonished once again by the italian´s beauty. He was staring up at the sky, at the stars. His earring twinkled.

"When I was little and we moved here my father bought a really, really small house. It hardly had three rooms and a pocket-sized bathroom. But I didn’t care, because my bedroom had a little window in the ceiling. Every night I looked at the stars until I fell asleep. It was the only thing that took me a little bit closer to home. My mum used to tell me that although we were very far from home I was under the same stars I used to look at back in Italy. I don’t know why but it made me feel safe"

Marc bit his lower lip, staring at Valentino in awe while he smiled softly. That was beautiful…and it made Marc see Valentino from a whole new different perspective, as if the person in front of him had adopted a new form, a new depth. Marc couldn’t hold back a smirk. _So the player has a soft side…_

They stayed in a comfortable silence, elbows touching over the rail, the contact so incredibly relaxing but not less electrifying.

"It sounds crazy, I know, but…" Valentino lowered his gaze. It was the first time that Marc had seen him slightly close to shyness.

"No, not at all. I think it’s a wonderful way of keeping your home inside you" Marc whispered, not wanting to break the peaceful moment they had just built. Valentino connected their eyes together and an endlessly soft smile crept into his face. His smiles were always incredibly alluring, but for Marc’s taste, these ones; the effortless, sincere grins were the most delightful ones.

And this time, Marc didn’t hesitate to return the gesture, showing off his best smile. All of a sudden Valentino inhaled sharply and Marc froze. Had he done anything wrong?

"You really have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. Have you never been told that?"

And Marc just couldn’t form words. _Then you have never seen yours_. That really had taken him off-guard. Of course, his smile was something he had always been complemented for. But the flattering comment had never made Marc blush as violently as now. Valentino smirked proudly at his reaction.

The music now was just a vague, distant sound in the background. Everything else seemed unimportant for them but each other’s presence. Marc would have gladly spent the whole night in that balcony, talking with Valentino, but the cold breeze of the night was starting to penetrate through the thin fabric of his shirt, making him shiver lightly. And the Italian didn’t fail to notice.

The sound of a glass bottle being broken downstairs echoed through their ears, finally breaking the peaceful atmosphere. Valentino cleared his throat.

"You should probably go home- he sighed reluctantly, his striking eyes looked kind of tired" You’re freezing and you need rest.

Marc had to admit that the Italian had a point there. The pounding of his head hadn’t faded completely and if he didn’t warm himself soon he would catch a terrible cold. But what really took him by surprise was Valentino’s tone of slight concern, like if he actually cared…

Without thinking twice, alcohol, headache and cold making him lose complete, rational control over his body, he leaned forward and before the Italian had even time to register it, Marc kissed his cheek feathery, whispering a quick, soft “ _thank you_ ” in Valentino’s ear.

He didn’t have the courage to check Valentino’s reaction afterwards. Marc made his way downstairs as fast as possible, his heart beating so quickly he thought it would run out of his chest. _God, Marc, what have you done?_ he asked himself, shaking his flushed face.

He could certainly call it a night right then and there.


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, beauties! Every kudos and comment has gone straight to my heart, so the only thing I can say to you is thank you. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would love to read your thoughts about it, constructive criticism would be very welcome, as well.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I love you and I hope you have a wonderful day!

VI

Dani nearly choked with the piece of sandwich he was chewing, when he saw Viñales approaching _their_ lunch table. But, to his surprise (and although he would never admit it; disappointment) Maverick didn’t even glance at him twice. Instead, he went straight towards Aleix and Jack.

"Hey, guys" to Dani’s relief, Alvaro, Cal and Marc stared at Maverick with the same puzzled expression. At least he wasn’t the only one that didn’t know what the heck was going on there.

"Hey, Mack!" Aleix shook the just-arrived boy’s hand with his usual cheerfulness "Ready for this afternoon?"

 _Mack? This afternoon?_ Dani frowned, now utterly confused. He didn’t like not knowing what was happening. Not at all. Especially if it involved Viñales.

And he didn’t liked one bit, either, the fact that Maverick was having the balls to ignore him now, after being practically chasing him and provoking him for almost a whole week. Dani didn’t want to dig deeper on why Maverick not paying attention to him bothered him _that_ much. But it did and he definitely didn’t like it.

"As I could be. You’ll be impressed" Maverick smiled smugly and Dani resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

But now things clicked. This afternoon. The motocross auditions. And Maverick would try to excel at that too. Dani didn’t know why it didn’t surprise him. The boy was really that competitive.

And his thoughts were confirmed as, finally, Viñales threw Dani a sideways glance.

So that was what it was all about. _Seriously_ , he couldn’t believe that guy.

"Marc is taking part on it as well, isn’t he?" Dani pointed out suddenly, smiling at his friend. Marc returned the gesture, nodding hesitantly.

"Really?" Maverick was now fully looking at him, and Dani almost shivered at those annoyingly intense dark eyes. He didn’t miss the slight hint of harshness in Viñales’ voice, as if the fact that the spotlight of the conversation had been taken away from him really buggered him.

That boy was truly incorrigible.

"Yeah, we’ll see what this guy can do, as well" Aleix beamed at Marc, looking like a proud father. Dani couldn’t help grinning at that.

"Cool" Maverick let out, his tone far from being as enthusiastic as before "See you on track, then, Marc"

Without another word and a dry pat in the back for Jack and Aleix, Maverick left as fast as he had come. Dani shook his head, resuming his attack on his lunch. That was, at least, until he noticed the five pair of eyes staring at him.

"You okay?" Alvaro questioned suspiciously.

"Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?" Dani fixed his gaze on the plate, shrugging nonchalantly, in an attempt of hiding his faint blush.

"I don’t know you seem…tense?" Aleix added, his gaze travelling from one face to another.

"I’m perfectly fine" he shrugged once again, hoping that they would finally drop the topic.

"Who was that?" Marc asked, frowning.

 _Of course_ , Dani sighed sympathetically. The felt already so at ease with Marc that sometimes they seemed to forget that he had been there just for a week, and still needed to catch up with some things. But, what the heck? Even Dani ignored (inexplicably) the existence of Viñales until a few days ago. And the more he thought about it, the more he asked himself how could he have missed someone like Maverick?

He meant, someone as obnoxious, contentious, bold, outstanding, handsome… _Okay, this is getting out of hand._

Scoffing at his own traitorous brain, Dani fought to focus on his sandwich, while Jack made a brief introduction of Maverick for Marc, but that Dani could use too.

He really needed to pay more attention to his surroundings from now on.

 

 ~*~

 

 _Can you have a heart attack from getting too nervous?_ Marc asked himself while he put on the motocross attire. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. _You can do this, you really do._ He gulped, gathering all the courage he could muster and exited the locker room, heading towards the track, where the team and the other contenders waited. There were over ten attendants, more or less, and all of them looked as anxious as Marc felt himself.

Jack and Aleix smiled broadly as soon as they spotted him, handing him a helmet.

"We were starting to worry. Thought you had chickened out of this" Aleix teased.

"Never" Marc took the helmet, chuckling. Yes, he was nervous but he was also excited. He wanted to prove what he was able to do.

"Well, let’s get started, then" Jack blew a whistle, quickly explaining afterwards how the test would be like. The three best times were in. Marc glanced at his opponents, some nodded confidently, but others squirmed uncomfortably. He just inhaled deeply, put his helmet on and waited for the starting signal.

 

 ~*~

 

When they saw the new boy’s time marks they were all stunned, gaping at him as if he had grown a second head. Marc removed the helmet slowly, almost afraid to see their reactions. His eyes flickered nervously, scanning their faces and stopping suddenly at one point.

Everyone’s gazes were outshined by someone Marc had been dying to see since Friday. Graceful as ever, standing there, wearing his motocross overall was Valentino. Marc hadn’t seen him since the party, where he had kind of kissed him. On the cheek, of course, but the memory didn’t fail to make him blush. The Italian must have appeared while they had been racing, after being absent all day.

Valentino stared at the time-sheets one of his teammates was showing him, and his expression became a mixture of surprise and amazement. Marc’s heartbeat’s pace raised as he saw him approaching. When he reached Marc, Valentino smirked knowingly and he couldn’t help returning the gesture immediately.

"Well, you are full of surprises, that’s for sure" Valentino tilted his head lightly, a gesture Marc had learned was so typical of him and that he was starting to find incredibly endearing. Their gazes connected and Marc bit his lower lip.

"Th-thank you" he felt his cheeks burn, while he gripped the helmet tightly between his hands.

"Okay, guys" Aleix raised his voice tone, catching everyone’s attention "Based on the potential displayed by you we have decided to choose as new members of our team the following riders: Maverick Viñales, Bradley Smith and obviously, Marc Marquez"

He grinned at Jack and Aleix, releasing a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. _Well, that didn’t turn out bad._

 

 ~*~

 

Marc was leaving the locker room, bag hanging of his shoulder when a well-known soft voice made him stop dead in his tracks.

"I´m really impressed, you know" Valentino jogged to catch him, walking beside him with his usual cheeky smile "You’re smart, handsome, funny and ride like I have never seen anyone ride before. Seriously, is there something you don’t excel at?"

Marc felt his face heating up annoyingly quickly. _Really need to get a grip of myself._

"Thank you" he lowered his gaze to the ground, scrapping the back of his neck nervously. Could Valentino really mean that? Or was it another trick to get inside his pants? Marc simply didn’t know how to interpret the italian’s behavior anymore. Marc shook his head slightly, trying to get rid of the swirl of thoughts and emotions that flooded his brain.

Suddenly, Valentino came to a halt, putting his hand on Marc’s shoulder, and the touch burnt his skin through the thin fabric of his shirt. The gesture managed to cut Marc’s train of thought, as well. _God, why do I feel like a thousand bolts of electricity running all over my body when he touches me?_ Marc wondered, his throat uncomfortably dry.

"Why do you get so shy with compliments? It seems like if they almost annoyed you" Valentino searched for his eyes, grinning pleasantly when he finally got Marc looking at him.

And he actually thought about it. In his case, compliments had…very seldom, if ever, done out of kindness. Most of his childhood, his talent for riding had made him earn more enemies than friends. And now, almost out of reflex, he thought he would be kicked every time something good was said to him.

Valentino looked at him expectantly, waiting patiently for an answer, his gaze curious.

"You know, when I was little they used to make everything worse" he found himself telling the truth and saw a glimpse of surprise and realization crossing Valentino’s face. Marc took a deep breath, he knew it was dangerous, trusting something so personal to someone he barely knew, but somehow, the italian’s expression inspired him some kind of trust. And he really needed to get it out.

"It took me some kicks to understand that they didn’t want the little, skinny kid to outstand, not more than them, at least" he said bitterly, trying to swallow the lump in his throat, recalling every hit he had suffered, every bruise or every cut. It had taken him an eternity to grow up and it was something that had lasted until a couple of years ago, when exercise and motocross training had actually made a physical difference. But he still hadn’t become used to it. Sometimes he still felt like that little kid. And it made him furious at his own weakness.

Then he felt, shell-shocked, how Valentino’s soft hand reached up from his shoulder all the way up to his cheek. The soothing contact made him shiver from head to toe. Valentino’s eyes pierced him with a trace of…Marc couldn’t put his finger on it, it was like…empathy, not pity. And he really liked that, he had never wanted pity.

"You know, it doesn’t matter what anyone think, it makes no sense…Why would you have to blend in, be like everyone else, if you were born to be different?"

And in that moment, Marc was officially amazed with that guy. How could he be so…charming?

But then, all of a sudden, his brain seemed to wake up, shouting _DANGER, he’s Valentino._ Marc took a step back reluctantly, lowering his gaze and clearing his throat simultaneously.

"Well, thank you for listening to my pathetic rambling" Marc chuckled humorlessly, feeling a little shy now. But the embarrassment faded all of a sudden when the Italian whispered something that startled him.

"You know, I know what it is like…as if feeling trapped" And actually, Marc didn’t think there was a word that would define it better. Valentino was looking at his feet, a gesture that definitely didn’t suit him. Marc frowned. What kind of problems could have someone as likeable as Valentino?

But his blue eyes did reflect something, a glint of vulnerability Marc didn't think those vivid orbs could hold.

"Would you come with me? I want to show you something" Valentino asked abruptly, making Marc inhale sharply, caught completely off-guard.

He hesitated.

A lot.

But when he glanced at Valentino’s face, the doubts seemed to vanish all at once. How could he say no to those eyes? His head nodded on autopilot, before he had time to process what he had just done. But he couldn’t deny that his blood had started pumping with an excitement he hadn’t felt in years. 

 

 ~*~

 

It wasn’t in Marc’s plans to get on Valentino’s bike with him, but the Italian had insisted, assuring Marc he would take him back to the school’s parking lot, so he could go home in his own bike. Marc was glad that the helmet hid his red cheeks when he hopped on behind the Italian, his scent, as usual, was intoxicating.

"Do you trust me?" Valentino turned his head to look at him with the corner of his eye. The question made Marc’s heart skip a beat. Did he trust Valentino? _Everyone tells me I shouldn’t and it’s freaking me out, because I kind of do_. Marc gulped, his mind an absolute chaos.

But he couldn’t back up now, besides, he was incredibly curious about what Valentino would show him. So instead of giving a verbal answer he just squeezed determinately the italian’s shoulder.

Valentino seemed to get the clue, smirking as he turned the bike on and Marc got comfortable as soon as the machine roared into life.

 

 

Somehow, the city looked more beautiful, the lights brighter, the air cleaner, from Valentino’s bike. Marc almost felt the urge to wrap his arms around the italian´s torso, but he held himself.

Valentino crossed practically the entire city, taking him to the outskirts. It should have made Marc nervous, when he headed towards the hills that surrounded the city, but he felt strangely calm. Being on top of a bike always relaxed him. Valentino went up one of the hills. It wasn’t very steep, so they reached the top easily. They took the helmets off as the italian parked the bike.

"Close your eyes- he said softly and Marc frowned hesitantly. Valentino smiled attractively" You do trust me, right?

 _I have let you take me all over the city, to the top of a hill, whilst my brain screamed desperately I shouldn’t have. So yeah, I think I do._ Marc thought, sighing as he did what he had been told.

His breath hitched when Valentino grasped his hand, lacing their fingers gently. It felt warm and smooth and sent uncontrollable shivers down Marc’s spine. Valentino guided him forward carefully, his knees almost failing him and he tried really hard to resist the urge to open his eyes, even if it was just a little bit. But he wanted to trust Valentino, he desperately  _needed_ to know if he could trust him and this would the perfect chance to verify it.

When they seemed to reach the right spot, Marc felt Valentino letting go of his hand and he almost wanted to whimper at the lost contact, but then the Italian positioned himself behind him.

"Open your eyes, Marc" Valentino whispered delicately and he nearly moaned at the feeling of Valentino´s fresh breath grazing the sensitive shell of his ear, his heart beat so fast he thought it would burst.

When he lifted his eyelids, his breath faltered at the stunning view. From where they were the city extended at their feet beautifully, the lights shone as the sun was already setting. The traffic’s sound could be heard vaguely. Marc filled his lungs with the clean air, inhaling deeply, the atmosphere inspired peace.

"It´s…breathtaking" Marc murmured. Valentino looked at him.

"Yeah it is" the Italian whispered, not taking his eyes away from him. Marc turned to him, as well, and time seemed to stop when their eyes met.

Marc’s breath caught again, but it time it wasn’t at the city, but at Valentino. How the hell could someone be so gorgeous? There he was, the blue of his eyes seemed brighter, his features were simply perfect, a serene smile played on his lips. He looked heaven-sent.

"I use to come here, when everything gets too much. When you breath in this air, problems seem to become smaller, you can clean your thoughts" Valentino’s gaze turned to the horizon, sighting while he took in the amazing sights. Marc nodded and smiled, staring at the Italian curiously. _You never cease to surprise me…_ The guy next to him was nothing like everyone claimed him to be…Nothing at all.

 

Marc didn’t know how long they had stayed there, but time just seemed unimportant. They were sat on the ground, shoulders glued together, talking about nothing and everything. Marc listened intensely when Valentino startled him by talking about his divorced parents. Marc wouldn’t said he had expected it, but it hadn’t surprised him, either. As it had happened with Lorenzo, that part of his background made Marc comprehend his behavior much better. And he was really starting to think that people, as usual, had judged him without knowing the whole story.

"You know, it’s the first time I bring someone here" Valentino looked down at his hands while Marc’s brain processed slowly the statement, and it made his heart skip a beat. Swallowing, he tried to crack a joke as an attempt to make the atmosphere lighter.

"Sure…You must have brought here loads of girls" he chuckled softly, but Valentino didn’t.

"No" he shook his head and Marc gaped at his almost abashed expression. Valentino raised his head towards the darkening sky, eyes shut "And that’s the weirdest thing, that none of them seemed worth sharing this…But, with you…I don’t know, it’s just easy. I feel a special kind of connection between us, something I can’t even understand, but there it is"

And Marc couldn’t have agreed more. He knew it was dangerous, but he just couldn’t stop, he felt incredibly drawn to Valentino and the worst thing was that the more he knew Valentino the more he liked him.

And it was hazardous, extremely so, because it would make him vulnerable, it could hurt him…And still, he shook all those thoughts off and leant his head on Valentino’s shoulder. He felt so…relaxed as they contemplated the city and for the first time since they had started moving, Marc felt at the right place, at the right time. He could hear Valentino’s soft breathing above him, the italian’s scent as wonderful as always.

And it made him wonder if this could be the home he had been looking for all this time; a place where he could actually enjoy his family and friend’s company for the first time ever. The thoughts swirled in his head, but he tried to shut his brain down. Just a little bit. Just for a moment.

Both boys sighed contently and for a split second the world looked almost perfect.

 

Marc felt the cold breeze penetrate his shirt, so he squeezed himself harder against Valentino’s back. This time, he did put his arms around the italian’s waist, clasping his hands gently against his firm abdomen. He smiled to himself when he felt Valentino’s abs twitch.

They zigzagged between the cars, lights passing by like colored rays. It had gotten dark while they had been talking in the hill and the nightly city life was starting to wake up.

They reached the high school’s parking lot, now almost empty, only Marc’s bike standing alone under the dim light of the streetlamps. He hoped off the motorcycle, feeling much colder the moment he let go of Valentino. The Italian took his helmet off, his eyes glistening like stars in the night. Marc imitated him, running his fingers through his hair.

"Good night and…thanks" he lowered his gaze and raised it again, locking his eyes with Valentino’s, Marc’s as dark as the sky above them.

And without any kind of warning, Valentino grabbed Marc’s elbow, attracting Marc towards him and planting a delicate kiss on his cheek, his lips incredibly warm and soft against his burning skin.

"Now we’re even" Valentino murmured on his ear, winking playfully. Marc pulse increased its pace violently, the puffs of air sent chills down his spine once again.

And he was left there, gaping at the beautiful Italian, who simply put his helmet back on with a smug smirk on his face. He made one last good bye gesture with his hand and disappeared in the darkness of the night, leaving Marc shaking and trembling and not exactly because of the cold.

Nevertheless, a smile crept slowly into his face, fingers caressing the tingling skin where Valentino’s smooth lips had just been a moment ago. Not completely sure of what his feelings were, he got on his own bike and headed back home, his veins flooded with and emotion he wasn't able to decipher yet.


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, cuties! Your comments and kudos made me beyond happy. And that goes especially to those amazing readers twho always bring the biggest smile to my face with their thoughts ;) They are extremely appreciated. 
> 
> Here we go with another chapter!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you have a wonderful day!

VII

Marc frowned, utterly confused, as soon as he crossed the school’s doors. He was receiving strange looks, some of them compassionate, other pitiful and some other scornful. _What the heck is going on?_

He searched for his friends and once he had spotted them he jogged towards them, craving for answers. When they saw him Marc knew something was wrong just by their apprehensive gazes. He swallowed hard.

"Hey, guys" he rubbed the back of his neck, squirming uncomfortably "Do you know what’s going on?"

"Are you okay?" Dani asked, and the question startled him, not having expected it at all.

"Ye-yeah, why?" Marc scrutinized Jack, Aleix and Alvaro’s faces carefully.

"He’s done it, hasn’t he?" Aleix spat abruptly, evading Marc’s eyes.

And as if a piece clicking in place, Marc realized what was all that about.

_Valentino._

Marc’s blood drained from his face and he shook his head, remarkably disconcerted.

"Yesterday, after the training session, Maverick, one of the new guys from the team, saw you leaving with Valentino. And he has spread the word all over the high school" Jack explained, grimacing slightly.

"Now everyone believes that you two have…you know…" Alvaro whispered.

Marc´s eyes widened, of course they would think that. _Fuck._  He took a deep breath, trying to ease the sudden pounding of his head and turned to Aleix.

"I swear nothing of that sort happened yesterday" the dark-haired boy returned his gaze and for the first time, Marc realized that he wasn’t angry at him, he didn’t look mad, he looked… _worried_. All of them did, and it made Marc warm all over.

They were worried about _him._

"Yes, I left with him, but believe it or not we did nothing but talk, that’s all. Look I know what he does, okay? I’m trying to be careful"

After a brief, tense pause that felt like eternity, he was flooded with a huge wave of relief when Aleix put his hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

"I know, it’s just…You’re a good guy, Marc, and it feels like if the story was repeating all over again. We don’t want him to hurt you"

Marc bit his lower lip.

 _Neither do I_.

Without any kind of warning, an overwhelming urge took over him and he just embraced them. Alvaro patted his back soothingly while he chuckled.

"We should do this group-hug thing more often, don’t you guys think?"

Marc giggled, clearing his throat.

"Well, I´m glad nothing happened, because there you have it" Aleix said, not looking at them anymore but at the other end of the hallway.

Marc turned around and felt his blood freezing at the sight. Valentino was there, hot as always and…making out with a girl, flirty looks and lustful touches being constantly exchanged between them, as if they weren’t in a public corridor full of people but in a private room.

_Hurt._

That was the feeling. He blinked repeatedly, trying, without success, to erase the scene from his mind.

Marc fought badly to shove the lump down his throat as his heart clenched painfully. But what had he expected?  He had been told a million times and still, he had refused to believe it. All that had taken had been one of those breathtaking smiles of his. He wanted to slap himself.

Marc couldn’t let it happen again, for his own sanity’s sake.

He coughed, dragging his eyes away from the image and trying to hide his emotions behind his smile, as he always did. Marc shrugged nonchalantly and headed towards the classroom.

"Come on, or we´ll be late" he went for his best grin. Aleix and Jack followed close behind, joking and teasing him about the Motocross Team, but Marc didn’t fail to see from the corner of his eye the look of concern exchanged between Dani and Alvaro.

 

 ~*~

 

Aproximately near mid-morning, Dani finally managed to corner him in the toilets, rushing behind Viñales as soon as he saw him walking down the hallways.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he demanded, while the dark-haired boy washed his hands in the sink. Eventually, Maverick lifted his gaze, making eye contact with Dani through the mirror, and then he shrugged. He had the balls to simply _shrug_.

"I don’t know what you are talking about"

Dani huffed. It was official; he simply couldn’t believe that guy.

"You know exactly what" Dani narrowed his eyes while he crossed his arms over his chest, determined to get an explanation "How could you? Whatever Marc does or whoever he leaves with is none of your business"

"Of course. So that is what this is all about, right?" Maverick made a face, whose meaning Dani couldn’t put his finger on "Look, I just told what I saw. What did you expect me to do? Keep them the secret?"

Maverick pronounced the world sarcastically, finally turning around to face Dani completely.

"I just know that what you did was wrong. What other people do has nothing to do with you, so stop acting like a brat and get over the fact that you are not the centre of the universe" As soon as they left his mouth, Dani was as startled as the other at his own words. He hadn’t thought it would come out like that but…Since that morning, what had been scaring and annoying Dani the most was the fact that he was more disappointed at Maverick’s behavior than angry at him after having spread rumors about his friend. He simply... had expected he would be better than that.

"Look, I’m sorry if I offended your _dear_ Marc, I’m sure he will get over it"

And now those words truly made Dani frown in sheer confusion, accompanied by the weirdest, strangest idea ever. That tone…could Maverick be… _jealous_? But, why? He didn’t know the reason, but the thought alone made an unacceptable chill run down Dani's spine.

"No matter how hard I try. I simply can’t understand you, Maverick" Dani sighed tiredly, voicing the truth that had been haunting him constantly those past couple of hours "Why would you do that?"

With his jaw tightened and a sudden extremely stern expression, Viñales passed by his side, avoiding any kind of contact.

"I’m late for Literature" Dani heard him mutter, and with that Maverick slammed the door behind him.

_Unbelievable._

Dani was left there alone, between the tiled walls, with his storm of thoughts. He splashed his face with cold water, in a useless attempt of clearing his very much mixed-up mind. _What is this boy doing to me?_

 

_~*~_

 

This time, Marc avoided Valentino as much as he could. Cause in that very moment, he was feeling more bitter than sad, but not at the Italian, but at himself. How had he fallen for it so easily? _“It’s the first time I bring someone here” “I feel a special connection between us”_

His ass.

Every time he recalled the afternoon in the hill he felt the urge of kicking himself. He had really thought back there that Valentino was genuinely interested in him, and not just the physical-attraction kind of interest, _(Cause that was clearly there)_ but something more...

The moment had been so serene, so…authentic. Marc remembered Valentino’s sorrowful expression when he had talked about his parents. And Marc had actually believed it. God knows if that part was even true. In that moment he hadn’t doubted it, but now…Maybe it had been just another trick to lure him in, to build a fake feeling of closeness between them. But of course, Valentino must have had a lot of practice in that.

He sighed tiredly, while he scribbled something down in his notebook, listening absently to the teacher’s words.

"Hey…You okay?" Dani whispered beside him as he nudged his arm gently.

"Hmm" Marc hummed without lifting his gaze from the paper.

"You don’t have to lie to me, you know" Marc’s head jerked up at the words. He looked at his friend in the eyes "You might fool everyone else, but not me. What’s wrong? What happened with Valentino?"

Marc fixed his gaze on the table, swallowing harshly. He analyzed Dani’s tone and, as usual, the short boy didn’t look ready to judge, he looked ready to listen. Where was the point on lying, anyway?

"Nothing, actually. As I told you we didn’t do anything, just talked. And maybe it was worse than if we had done anything else…" He blinked, images of the italian’s eyes glistening under the sunset light, the electrifying graze of his soft lips against his cheek, appearing behind his eyelids every time he closed them.

It had definetely made everything worse. Much worse.

But he should have known better. What the fuck was wrong with him? He didn’t know that guy for more than two weeks, why was he so worked up all of a sudden? He run his fingers through his hair in exasperation. If he could travel back in time he would punch himself in the face, yelling “WAKE UP AND LISTEN TO YOUR DAMN BRAIN” Yep.

"Marc, it’s not your fault" Dani whispered, as if he had read his mind "Just forget about it, let people talk. But stop tormenting yourself, we all learn from our mistakes. And you know what? Half of the people that now are talking shit about you would have thrown themselves at Valentino without a second thought if he had shown half the interest he had shown for you, in them"

Marc smiled weakly, feeling slightly better.

"Thank you, Dani"

The shorter boy grinned kindly.

"No problem, Marquez. You know you can count on us, right?"

Marc nodded, squeezing Dani’s shoulder. He was sure, this time, that even if things looked pretty bad, everything would be alright at the end with these guys by his side.

 

 ~*~

 

Marc was so engrossed in his conversation with Cal that he almost bumped into the boys that were turning the corner at the same they were. And when he heard the kindly muttered “sorry”, his brain recognized the voice in a heartbeat. _Oh, my…fuck._

Within the blink of an eye, Valentino seemed to realize it was him, as well. And Marc’s breath caught when the italian’s face broke into a wide smile, eyes sparkling. Marc was absolutely startled for a moment at Valentino’s expression of _utter happiness._

"Hey, Marc" he pronounced softly and he sworn internally because his heartbeat had the nerve to quicken at the irresistibly charming smirk. But Marc forced himself to react. _Don’t look at him_. Reluctantly, he lowered his gaze to his sneakers, clearing his throat simultaneously.

"Mmm…yeah, hi" Marc managed to press out, determinately avoiding eye contact.

Valentino’s face fell, his smile disappearing as fast as it has come, his brows knitted as his facial expression contorted in confusion at the unexpected reaction.

"Hey…are you okay?" the bewilderment and softness palpable in Valentino’s voice made Marc's heart jump in his chest. He was nearly regretting being so rude, but that was until the image of the Italian with that girl from earlier that morning, made his stomach contract.

 _No, I’m not okay. But you know, for you it must be the usual, I presume. Making someone feel so damn special the day before and then fucking another girl the next day. Completely ordinary_ he wanted to spat back, as his lungs started to burn, craving for deep breaths.

He needed to get out of there.

Valentino and his friends’ gazes were starting to make his face burn. And then, he felt blessed when Cal grabbed his elbow, as if feeling the need of support. And Marc couldn’t express how thankful he was. It gave him enough courage to mutter a quick excuse.

"Sorry, but we are kind of in a hurry" he was the one grabbing Cal now. They made their way pass Valentino, and Marc tried desperately to not to squirm under his confused blue eyes.

Once they were out of sight, he inhaled deeply, releasing a suffocating breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

 

 

 

His first motocross training was awkward, in fact, really awkward. Marc tried desperately to avoid Valentino’s confused glances all the time, the Italian constantly trying to lock their eyes, without success. Marc obliged himself to focus on the team and the track, stunning everyone once again with his amazing times.

Everything was actually going as planned…until that guy, Maverick, appeared next to him. He was a little bit taller than Marc, and he couldn't deny that he was really handsome but Marc had noticed that his expression was always serious, with those sharp brown eyes that didn’t look friendly at all. So he was the guy that had spread the word of him leaving with Valentino…Marc felt a wave of bitterness running through his veins.

"Hey, Marquez" Viñales greeted, smirking.

Marc chose to ignore him.

"Wow, someone’s upset. Feeling sad? Yeah, this morning I saw Valentino with his tongue down a girl’s throat. You know, rejection is always hard…" he chuckled, but his tone didn't hold a single hint of humor.

Marc tightened his jaw. _And he was still having the nerve to mock him?_

Some of the guys by Maverick´s side laughed, as well and Marc gripped the wooden rail of the motocross track tighter, until his knuckles turned white.

"Such a shame" Maverick clicked his tongue with feigned compassion.

Marc felt the blood pumping in his ears, almost deafening. Fuck, he was having a terrible day; this morning it had been the pain of facing the truth, that he would never get to have anything real with Valentino and now this guy was smashing it in his face. And to put the cherry on top, his head ached, terribly. Marc’s brain was a hurricane of mixed thoughts and emotions in that moment. Not being able to stand it any longer he grabbed his helmet, gripping it strongly in his hands and turned around to stand in front of Maverick.

"Look, I don’t know who the fuck you think you are, but you have no right to badmouth me" he snapped.

The rest of his teammates’ faces jerked towards them, as the engines had just been turned off. Marc felt a bit of satisfaction when Maverick´s eyes widened, not having expected the reaction at all.

"So leave me the fuck alone and mind your own business" he concluded. 

Without another word, Marc turned over his footsteps and marched towards the locker room, running his hand through his hair nervously, looking desperately for some time alone.

 

 ~*~

 

Marc changed as fast as he could, he could shower at home, and today, he wanted to get away from the school as soon as possible. He was fidgeting with the shirt he was about to put on, when a smooth voice startled him from behind. He twisted around only to face the entrancing sight of Valentino, leaning against the locker room’s doorframe, arms folded over his chest, as disturbingly attractive as always.

"That’s a good look on you" Valentino’s gaze travelled down his shirtless torso with an alluring smirk. Marc dragged his eyes away from him quickly, fixing them on the cloth, hastily unfolding it and sliding it down his body.

Marc took a deep breath and gathered all his motocross things as fast as he could while Valentino’s eyes burned the back of his neck.

"What do you want?" as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted pronouncing them, almost wincing at how rude they had sounded. The italian kept himself silent and Marc held his breath while he waited for a reaction. He almost thought Valentino had left, until he heard a couple of steps approaching from behind.

"Marc, what the hell is going on?" Marc swallowed painfully, he definitely hadn’t expected _that_ hint of concern "Is it about what Viñales has been saying of us? Because you made everything pretty clear for him back there"

And Marc didn’t have to twist around to imagine a teasing smile playing on Valentino’s lips, despite the serious topic.

But he didn’t want to repeat the same mistake again. No more tricks. With all the courage he could muster, Marc faced the Italian. And of course, his pupils widened helplessly at the pleasing sight of Valentino’s physique, he looked even hotter soaked in sweat, motocross overall completely covered by dust. Marc sighed, gulping with despair at the italian’s expectant expression.

"Look, I think it would be for the best if we…didn’t see each other" Saying those words pained him much more than he had expected, but the other's reaction didn't make it any better. Valentino’s face fell, confusion and hurt mixing in his eyes, along with disappointment. The emotions were left stuck in Marc’s throat, fighting desperately the urge to take those words back.

Valentino lowered his gaze and nodded slightly. When the Italian lifted his eyes again they were no longer bewildered nor pained but…resigned and…upset. He grazed his ear, making his earring twinkle in between his nimble fingers. But he didn’t even make an effort to lock their eyes together anymore. And that hurt, too.

"Okay, if that’s what you want…maybe it’s for the best" He shrugged and Marc tightened his jaw. The words burned him, because it wasn’t what he wanted. At all. He wanted to spend endless hours with Valentino, on the top of that hill or anywhere else; talking, sharing thoughts, memories, jokes and laughs, like they had done the previous day, that wonderful, wonderful afternoon "I guess I’ll see you around"

Now, Valentino looked more pissed than hurt, while he headed to the showers, passing by Marc’s side without a word, without an attempt of contact, without a single look. Nothing.

Marc made his way out as quickly as he could; his brain had become a spiral of thoughts and mixed emotions and once he was outside the building he let all the anger out, anger at himself and only at himself. Valentino’s pissed expression replayed on his mind over and over again.

And, suddenly, Marc understood why. Valentino had opened himself to him, just a bit, but he had trusted Marc some of his memories, of his thoughts…he had even told him about his divorced parents, something Marc doubted a lot of people knew. And yet, he had thrown it overboard, pushing Valentino away. Boy, he was sure the italian regretted badly having trusted him.

Marc put his helmet on, hiding with it the tiny tears of frustration that were starting to form in the corner of his eyes. He knew he had to protect himself, because in the end, Valentino would only hurt him, but he couldn’t help feeling so… _selfish._

He started the bike, only wanting to feel the speed, the wind against his body, evading him from everything. _God, if it seems the right thing to do, why does it feel so wrong?_


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, beauties! I really couldn't have asked for better readers, you are all wonderful and I love you so much.   
> Here we have another chapter, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! A lot of love for you ;)

VIII

Valentino let himself fall on the muddy ground, dropping his helmet carelessly near him. He fidgeted inside his leather jacket’s pockets, looking for a cigarette and a lighter. He didn’t smoke often, very seldom actually. Only when he felt so sad, anxious or pissed that he needed to keep his hands occupied so as not to tear his own hair off.

And today he was feeling all those emotions. It had been a long while since the last time he had smoked. And the thing that got to his nerves the most was the fact that he had never done it because of someone outside his family.

He lighted the cigarette, sighing as he blew the smoke into the cold night air. It must have been almost ten o’clock already, but he couldn’t care less. There would be no one at home, no dinner waiting on the table, as usual. His father would be sprawled all over the sofa, probably unconscious or asleep because of all the alcohol in his veins; empty bottles and rubbish all over the living-room’s floor. Rubbish that Valentino himself would have to clean before going to bed. Not that he would get any sleep, anyway. God, how he missed his mother at home, how he missed her tender touches and soothing words, her warm hugs and kind smiles.

But Valentino didn’t blame her for leaving, not at all. If anything, he was surprised she hadn’t done so earlier, tired of Valentino’s dad’s drunken episodes, tired of his yelling and his kicks. Kicks that Valentino had suffered himself, as well.

He was actually planning on paying her a visit this summer, pass a couple of weeks with her, catching up after the almost whole year during which they hadn’t seen each other.

He gave the cigarette another puff, fingers shaking because of the cold breeze. _Funny_ , he thought, yesterday it was colder, but with Marc beside him he hadn’t even noticed the low temperature. He sighed again, bitterly. The boy had appeared like a tiny sparkle of hope. His stunning looks had grabbed his attention from the beginning, and his kind and cheerful personality attracted Valentino like a magnet. And the worst thing was that he had actually felt something when he had been around him that he had never experienced before, the feeling that he could trust that boy,  that he could look into those chocolate brown eyes of his and tell him everything; things that only his closest friends knew and that he had felt like telling to him, someone he barely knew for more than two weeks.

It was crazy, and yet, he had found himself doing just that. Well, he had avoided the part of hid drunk dad, but still…

And what had the result been? Of course, Marc had run away. He should have imagined it would happen.

Valentino took in the sights of the city lights; today they felt farther than ever, they had looked so beautiful the previous day…with Marc by his side. He ran his hand all over his face, trying desperately to forget. But it was turning out to be more difficult than he had expected. Because he had never been that interested in someone before. Every other guy or girl, like the one from that morning, seemed like a simple distraction, not even comparable to Marc. Like he had told him he felt a strange connection between them. He had felt so…at ease with Marc. And when he had listened to Valentino, not taking those gorgeous big eyes away from him, as if he genuinely cared about what he had to say…

But this was probably for the best, Marc was right. He didn’t want to hurt him, and after all he had gone through, Marc deserved someone with a normal family, a normal life, someone decent that didn’t have to look after his alcoholic father, someone easy…And if Valentino knew something about himself it was that he wasn’t easy.

With all those thoughts swirling in his head, he finished his cigarette, throwing it away and putting the helmet back on absently. He got on his bike, somehow, that night his favorite place in the world seemed more depressing than ever.

 _Time to go home_ , he thought, not afraid of what he would have to face there anymore.

 

 

It had been over a month since he had last talked to Valentino in that locker room, not having exchanged a single word afterwards. And Marc had tried to not think about it, but it was easier said than done, since he was seeing him all the time; in class, at training…

Marc had tried to keep himself busy, spending a lot of time with Alex and the guys. Sometimes he got mad at himself, when he thought _Come on, why is it so difficult? It’s not like if you two had dated or anything of that sort. You shared a couple of moments, moments you just read too much into_.

But still, he couldn’t help sighing longingly every time he recalled one of those. But the thing that bothered him the most was the fact that his guts twitched with concern those days Valentino was absent. _That’s none of your business._

-Looks like he’s over you- Dani looked at him while they walked together down the hallway, Dani heading to Biology, Marc, towards his Maths’ classroom. The statement caught him off-guard and he twisted his neck violently to stare at his short friend- I mean Valentino.

Marc knew exactly what he had meant and he had to lower his gaze. Dani’s external opinion seemed to make it official, more real, that it was obvious enough for everyone to see. The thought hurt more than Marc was willing to admit.

He nodded absently.

-Yeah.

-It’s a good thing, isn’t it?- Dani showed off a knowing smirk and Marc narrowed his eyes, not understanding fully where his friend wanted to go with this.

-Hmm.

-Marc, you might think like that but you obviously don’t feel like that. What’s wrong?- Marc felt his cheeks heating up at the words, cause they couldn’t be truer.

He sighed.

-Honestly?  I don’t even know. I told him to leave me alone and now…

-You wish you hadn’t?- Dani came to a halt, staring directly at him, his expression was full of compassion and Marc nodded shyly.

-It’s complicated…But, you know, it’s better like this- he shrugged, not wanting to stir up the issue once again- Well, I’ll see you at lunch.

Marc entered the classroom as soon as the bell rung. Although he appreciated the worry and concern, he didn’t want Dani to question his feelings and thoughts further. He was already in enough conflict with himself.

He made his way towards his seat. The class was as agitated as always, loud laughs and cheerful voices all over the room. Marc vaguely registered Valentino and his gang at the back, the Italian flirting with a cute girl, showing off his most charming smile, the one that made Marc’s stomach flip. He forced his eyes away from there.

Mr. Webb crossed the door hastily, as usual, slamming it behind him. He put all his papers on his desk and twisted around to face them.

-Good morning, guys. Sorry for being late- he cleared his throat- Be quiet, please…thank you. So, today I have something to explain before we continue with the unit. We’re in a bit of a hurry with the subject of the course, so I came up with the idea of you doing a project to advance a little.

Marc heard the whole class groaning disapprovingly.

-Wow, it’s amazing to see so much enthusiasm- Mr. Webb said ironically- It’ll be the 50% of the final mark, so you better put some effort on it.

People groaned again as some expletives mixed in the air.

-Guys, please, don’t be that dramatic, it won’t be difficult. You’ll write an essay explaining the unit I’ll designate you, with multiple examples solved by you, okay? Yes?

-Is it an individual work? - a female voice asked.

-No, no, you’ll do it in pairs- Marc felt his guts twitch and he squirmed uncomfortably on his seat. None of the guys were in this class, so he would have to do it with someone else. He scanned the class for a possible decent partner- Pairs that I have already planned myself.

This time the whole class raised his voice, shouting complaints. Marc’s heart plummeted. _Please let it be someone nice._

-Silence, please. I paired you up with someone I think you’ll work well with, so don’t worry- Mr. Webb explained, pulling a sheet out his folder- Okay, so let’s see…

He started naming the members of the different pairs; some of them were received with cheers, others with whines. Marc listened attentively, craving and fearing his name being called and his partner’s one, as well.

-Marc Marquez with…-he held his breath- Valentino Rossi.

_FUCK._

This couldn’t be happening. _Shit, shit, shit…_

Marc ran his fingers through his hair, despair taking over him. He didn’t even dare to look back at his “partner”. He vaguely heard some girls’ disappointed sighs and a few teasing wolf whistles reverberating in the air.

_Great. Just great._

How was he supposed to keep himself away from Valentino if now they were forced to work together? To meet out of school?

Fuck, he would have to go to his house, or meet the Italian at his. Marc bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. God, now that everything was almost forgotten…

-The date of delivery is in two weeks- and with that, Mr. Webb closed his folder and continued with the lesson, as if nothing had happened.

But Marc wasn’t paying attention to him anymore; his mind was a complete blur of thoughts. He was screwed up. _Really_ screwed up.

 

 

Dani huffed, tossing the pencil over his notebook exasperatedly. For some reason he was unable to focus that morning. He looked around, scanning the almost empty library. At least he was thankful for the calmness and silence of the place. If he had been surrounded by people in that moment he would have probably fainted of anxiety.

-Need some help?- the voice, _his voice_ , broke through Dani's ears, prompting him to become stiff.

Hesitantly, he turned his neck, fixing his gaze in Maverick Viñales, who was standing near him with some books under his left arm. Dani swallowed, dragging his eyes back to his homework with some trouble. 

-I'm fine, thanks- he muttered under his breath, desperately trying to stop the slight shaking of his body- Go away.

There was a pause and Dani actually thought that the boy had left, until he heard him take a couple of steps, taking a seat by Dani's side. He glared at him.

-Don't you know the meaning of "go away"?- he mumbled, trying not to disturb the quietness of the large room.

Maverick stared into his eyes, and Dani felt overwhelmed for a split second at they intensity they held, as if Viñales was trying to convey something through his gaze that he couldn't express with words.

-I'm sorry, okay?- Maverick pressed out hoarsely. Dani stared at him, widening his eyes.

He hadn't expected that, not in a million years he would have hoped to see Maverick admiting a mistake. 

-I...- Dani coughed lightly, fighting internally to gather back the composture- I'm not the one you should be apologizing to.

-But you are the only one whose forgiveness matters to me- Maverick whispered and Dani couldn't deny that his heart did a backflip inside his chest at that. He gaped at Viñales, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, words stuck in his throat.

Maverick's eyes reflected a sincerity that nearly took Dani's breath away, but it only added to his confusion. He really didn't know what kind of feelings were those he was starting to have for Maverick. But one thing he was sure about, his heartbeat adopted a completely different pace when he talked to the boy. Something that anyone else could cause him to feel. 

-So...about that little bit of help...?- Viñales added, finally tearing his glance away from Dani, with a surprising slight blush tinting his cheeks as he opened his books.

-Sure- Dani almost grimaced at his weak voice, but now he couldn't hold back a little smile, an inexplicable chill flooded his limbs. He couldn't deny it was a nice sensation, though. 

 

 

 

 

Marc was quickly gathering all his books inside his backpack when a well-known soft voice ringed through his ears, making a chill travel down his spine.

-Ciao, Marc- he turned around to face Valentino. And, shit, he looked amazing…but Marc discovered a little glint of something he wasn’t able to identify, a slight glimpse of tiredness he hadn’t seen before on Valentino’s expression. Was he okay…?- So…we have to do the project together.

Valentino quickly explained, as if excusing his approaching. Marc cleared his throat, nodding. _Yeah, the Universe must be mocking me. I can’t believe this is really happening._

-Yes, that seems to be the case- he looked down. Despite the whole month they had been avoiding each other, Valentino’s piercing gaze could still drive him crazy with a single look- You know, we could meet at my house, or yours, I don’t care...How about tomorrow, after motocross practice?

Marc rubbed his scalp shyly, waiting impatiently for an answer. Much to his surprise, the Italian smiled gorgeously, taking a step forward, coming closer. Marc felt his throat closing, unable to take his gaze away from Valentino’s cerulean eyes.

-That works for me…see you tomorrow, then- the Italian whispered and Marc didn’t think such meaningless and normal words could sound so disarmingly seductive. Valentino’s gaze ran all over Marc’s face, as always, making his cheeks burn.

And with that, he turned over his footsteps with a satisfied smirk in his lips. Marc cursed, standing alone in the classroom, everyone had left already and he hadn’t even noticed. He pulled the backpack over his shoulder, as shaken as he hadn’t felt in a while. He better braced himself for what was to come.

 


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you so, so much to those who left kudos and these amazing comments that make my day. You are my inspiration. I'm truly, truly sorry if the last chapter disappointed, I'll try to do my best for you. Thank you once again for your time and for reading. Hope you enjoy!

IX

Marc laid sprawled on his bed, sleep not coming any time soon. He turned his neck, looking at the clock on his bedside table. 01:46. He had been trying to fall asleep for almost an hour now.

He sighed, resting his head against the pillow and covered his face with both hands, feeling the same state of nerves and anxiety that had been shaking his body since that morning, when they had been paired up. That moment when Mr. Webb’s had pronounced the italian’s name echoed in his brain over and over again.

Marc sat up on the bed, running his hand through his hair, and assuming he wouldn’t find any sleep just yet.

Well, he shouldn’t worry, right? It was just an innocent project, they would work and nothing more. He couldn’t allow himself to fall for it again. He had to be strong and pretend everything was perfectly normal. _Right._

He had almost convinced himself when the image of Valentino made his way through his mind, appearing clearly under Marc’s closed eyelids. God…he just had to stop himself from staring into those eyes, into those lips that showed that entrancing smile. He had to stop himself from smelling his scent and from reveling at that voice… _Okay, enough._

Marc groaned in frustration. This would never work. To forget Valentino he _needed_ to be away from Valentino. It had worked pretty well so far. Until that project had come up, ruining his self-restraint.

Then, an idea cut his train of thought. What if Valentino was the one who didn’t want him anymore? Marc was sure he had a bunch of people at his feet willing to hook up. Why would Valentino waste his time with Marc, who had pushed him away more than once?

That should have been the right side, Marc’s hope, but the thought only made his stomach clench painfully. The truth was that; although he didn’t want to admit it, a part of him had flipped happily, jumped with excitement, when he had been paired up with the Italian. Unconsciously, his body still craved Valentino’s company and attention. He had never been that conflicted with himself before and that inner desire frightened him. 

Whining helplessly, Marc let himself fall in the mattress, tossing and turning, jaw tightened. He covered his head with the sheets, hoping that they could make the haunting, confusing thoughts disappear and finally, let his mind drift into that desired state of sleep.

 

 

That Friday had started pretty well. Marc found himself calmer than he had expected to be, providing that he would have to spend the whole afternoon with Valentino. But as the end of the motocross training session approached he started to feel his guts revolving, especially when he saw the Italian coming closer from the corner of his eye.

-Ciao- Valentino greeted, his tone was light, as he rested his elbows on the wooden rail that separated the bleachers from the track.

-Hey- Marc nodded, fixing his gaze on their teammates, who were doing the last laps.

-You know, I have been thinking that we could meet at mine- Valentino coughed as Marc’s head jerked up, gaping at the Italian- My father won’t be at home, so we would have the house for ourselves.

Marc swallowed noisily, his mouth dried all of a sudden.

_Oh my…Shit, Valentino and me, alone, in his territory. Fuck, fuck…_

-So we can work without interruptions- Valentino pointed out with a naughty smirk as if he had read Marc's mind, chuckling amusedly at his momentarily panicked expression.

He seemed to slowly register that he needed to give Valentino an answer, who was looking at him intensely.

-O-okay- he cleared his throat nervously- Yeah, I’ll meet you there in an hour, you know,  so I can have a shower, because…you know…

Marc stuttering was stopped by Valentino’s brief laugh, which was accompanied by a little pat on the shoulder that helplessly gave Marc goose bumps. 

-See you in a bit, then- Valentino scribbled quickly a direction in a piece of paper that he had just pulled out from his pocket. With that, he flashed one last striking smile at Marc and left.

Marc stared at his slender figure until he was out of sight, the paper gripped tightly between his fingers. God, what had he gotten himself into?

 

 -You're going to burn a hole in his neck if you keep on staring at him like that- Alvaro let out, nudging Dani's ribs playfully. And it made his cheeks heating up in record time.

-I...I don't know what you're talking about- Dani turned his gaze to the blackboard, blood draining from his face when he realized he hadn't payed attention to a single part of the teacher's explanation.

_Damned Viñales._

Alvaro chuckled, turning towards him with a mocking look.

-Really? You're going to play that on me? I feel betrayed, you know. I thought you would have told me you have a crush- The blonde boy whispered with feigned pain.

-I...I don't have a crush, don't be stupid- Dani murmured under his breath, while that annoying heat still refused to vanish from his face.

-Oh, really? And what about the staring?- Alvaro questioned with a curious glint in his blue eyes. Dani tightened his jaw. That was Maverick fucking fault, for having that disturbingly perfect profile.

-I was just lost in thought.

-Sure you were.

-And why would I have a crush in him? He is the one who started the rumours about Marc, remember?- Dani chewed on his bottom, trying to ignore the tingling in his stomach at the memory of Maverick's apology. But he needed to take Alvaro's mind away from that idea. At least until he figured out himself what the hell was going on between him and Viñales.

-Oh, I do remember. But the question here is: do you?

Dani glared at his friend, earning one last playfull shove as Alvaro shook his head.

Maybe he was having weird feelings for the boy. But nothing too serious.

He? A crush on Maverick?

_What a ridiculous idea._

 

 

Well, basically Marc wanted to slap himself, feeling like an idiot. It was at least the fourth time he had checked himself in the mirror. One part of him was constantly yelling _You don’t look good enough_ , while the other replied _Stop acting like a bloody teenager, you’re doing a project, not going on a date_. The last one was the most reasonable advice but still, somehow, the perspective of spending the afternoon with Valentino felt like a valid reason to try to look good.

_What the hell I’m I thinking?_

With one last exasperated sigh, he grabbed his bike’s keys and his cell phone, surprised as he found his mom downstairs, reading a magazine on the couch.

-Are you going out? - she asked, not lifting her gaze from the pages.

-I’m doing a project for school- he scrapped the back of his neck, accelerating the pace of his steps.

-Oh, yeah? With whom?- she questioned gleefully, this time jerking her head up to look at her son.

-You know, a guy from my Maths’ class- he shrugged, trying, and possibly failing, to look nonchalant.

-Really? Well, have fun, then- she smiled knowingly, what made Marc extremely uncomfortable. Was he giving something away?- And don’t come back too late.

Marc nodded, impatient to reach the door, and not getting to see his mom shaking her head playfully. _He was looking too polished for a simple project_ , she thought.

 

 

It was the third time Valentino found himself wandering around the house, making sure everything looked tidy and well…normal, not as if a drunken man had thrown bottles at the walls the previous night, which have been the case.

Valentino sighed heavily. _This is stupid, you have never been like this before_  he scolded himself. Besides, it was just a project and Marc had made himself perfectly clear a month ago; stay away from each other, that was what he wanted, it was the best for him, for both of them, actually.

And why did it matter that much anyway? He was the one who could forget easily, he was the one who didn't want to get attached to anyone, he was the one who didn't wanted a second time. Why the fuck was his heart beating like this all of a sudden?

_It makes no fucking sense._

He was still ranting internally when the sweet tone of the doorbell startled him, making his pulse race. _Stop it_. He took a deep breath, trusting his self-control. He could play it cool, as he had done many times, in very different situations. He could do it. But as soon as he opened the door and faced Marc, that confident vanished all of a sudden.

_Fuck._

He was greeted by the sight of Marc looking incredibly hot. It was more than obvious than Marc never sought for attention but Valentino had noticed that he always looked so…effortlessly well-dressed that he attracted plenty of gazes anyway. Marc had showed up clad in a basic white shirt, denim jacket, paired up with…boy, he didn’t know a simple pair of grey sweat pants could look so good on someone. But again, Valentino doubted that there was a piece of clothing that wouldn’t flatter Marc’s body.

He looked up to Valentino, dark eyes flickered nervously, what made him feel a bit better, at least he wasn't the only one feeling a bit worked up. He moved aside, inviting Marc to go in while offering a smile. Suddenly, the striking scent of cologne and bike fuel hit his nostrils as Marc passed by.

He swallowed; it would be a long afternoon.

 

 

 

Marc looked around, taking in the sight of Valentino's house. It didn't look like he had expected. Well, honestly, he didn't know what he had expected. It was a clear, wide space, without much furniture, but it looked alright. Nonetheless, Marc noticed that it seemed a bit cold, as if it lacked home-warmness.

Clearing his throat behind him, Valentino gestured for Marc to follow him upstairs. He nodded, blushing a little bit as he found himself staring at their surroundings intensely. On the first floor, Valentino guided him towards a room at the end of the corridor. He opened the door with a swift movement and nodded to Marc, allowing him to go in.

It took Marc about a second to realized that it was actually Valentino's room, and what surprised him the most was the fact that all the coziness that seemed to lack in the rest of the house was gathered in that bedroom. Marc's eyes widened as they travelled all over the room. It was larger than Marc had expected, decorated with simple white pieces of furniture, a big bed covered with a green yellow duvet and a wide full length window that led to a little balcony, similar to the one they had been in, back on that party.

The light blue-painted walls were covered with lots of photographs, in all shapes and sizes. Marc recognized some of Valentino's friends in them, some faces that he had never seen before, beautiful landscapes and...the image of a woman that appeared in plenty of them. Her face was kind and loving as she stared at an adorable young looking Valentino. Her eyes resembled the italian's and it only took Marc a moment to understand that she must be Valentino's mother. By the look of it, he must miss her a lot, because it was the most repeated image in the wall. Marc had been so caught up observing that he was startled when Valentino's voice reverberated in the room.

-It's my mom- he murmured, following Marc's gaze. Valentino took a step forward, caressing softly one of the pictures that showed him as a kid, squeezed up in between to smily adults, his parents. Their faces could only be described as utter happiness. Marc almost wanted to let out an «aww». The scene amazingly tender.

-She's beautiful, you really resemble her- Marc whispered without thinking twice, trying to lock their gazes, but Valentino just showed a weak smile, not taking his eyes away from the photograph.

His gaze held a sadness Marc had only seen when he told him about his parents for the first time, that day in the hill.

Marc lowered his gaze; he couldn't even imagine what it would be like. He usually didn't realized how important it was in his life the fact that his parents were still together and close. If they split up, it would shake and shatter his and Alex's whole world, nothing would ever be the same.

That heartbreaking expression on Valentino's face never failed to pull an incredibly strong urge to touch out of Marc, an irrepressible desire to comfort. And like that bittersweet afternoon in the hill, Marc just let it overtake him, reaching out with trembling fingers to grasp gently the italian's forearm, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. Valentino's gaze suddenly jerked up, locking eyes with Marc and the connection didn' fail to made his whole body tingle.

 _God, he's just so annoyingly beautiful_ Feeling his strength almost faltering at the electrifying touch, Marc reluctantly let go of him, clearing his throat, lowering his eyes and not getting to see Valentino's longing look.

-Well, ahem...we sh...should get started, shouldn't we?- Marc turned his back to Valentino, closing his eyes briefly while cursing himself. He was slipping and quivering at the minimum contact. When the hell did he think that it would be fine? He must be insane. Swallowing hastily. Marc dropped his bag in the bed.

-Yeah...eh..you know, we can work outside in the balcony, the weather is really good and we'll have the natural light- Valentino said coughing lightly, smothering out the flattering hoodie he was wearing.

 Marc nodded, running his hand through his hair nervously.

 It was going to be an interesting afternoon.  


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't have asked for better readers. I´m beyond grateful for the comments and kudos, you guys keep me going, so thank you once again. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and don't hesitate on letting me know what you think!

X

Marc discovered that surprisingly, they made a perfect tandem. They sorted out the main structure of the project and distributed the tasks within a second. Sometimes, when they came up with an idea, they didn't even had to explain it completely, because they understood each other with a single look.

Marc found himself constantly throwing stolen glances at Valentino, until he became aware of what he was doing and sworn internally, but it didn't help at all the fact that Valentino looked ten times more attractive when he was focused. He pursed his lips slighyly and his eyebrows knitted in an adorable frown. Marc licked his lips, shaking his head. _Stop it_ he ordered himself, trying to put all his attention in the laptop's keyboard.

The afternoon was incredibly warm, a light breeze blowed pleasantly, so Marc didn’t hesitate on taking his denim jacket off, feeling his cheeks heat up as he vaguely registered how Valentino's eyes roamed all over his torso _Don't read too much_ _into it._

They were comfortably sitting on a couple of wicker chairs, the table between them feeling like a barrier. Well, on the one hand it reassured Marc, putting the distance between them that he needed, but on the other hand it made him sight with longing and disappointment. He wetted his lips once again. It wa...

-Stop doing that, please- Valentino let out, chuckling softly.

Marc's head jerked up violently, puzzled. Stop what? Was he bothering Valent...?

-The licking your lips thing, it's...extremely distracting- Valentino murmured with a sly smirk, not meeting his eyes but setting Marc's face on fire.

-I-I'm...-Marc stuttered, not sure how to react. _God, how do you respond to that?_ \- Sorry...

To his surprise, Valentino simply showed off one of those gorgeous smiles of his that made Marc's heartbeat run out of control.

-How about a break? - the Italian offered, stretching his arms.

Marc nodded, trying to not to blush again as he saw how Valentino's hoodie hem rode up a little bit as he did.

-Do you want something to eat or...?

-No- Marc coughed- I-I'm fine. A glass of water would be ok.

Valentino grinned softly, disappearing through the balcony windows that led inside. Marc got up, taking a couple of steps and supporting himself with his elbows over the rail. He closed his eyes, breathing in the late afternoon breeze. He realized, surprised, that the sun was actually starting to set. The time has passed by so quickly, he almost hadn't even noticed.

-We always seem to meet at heights- Valentino said handing Marc a glass of water that he took gladly, almost swallowing it whole in a single gulp, mouth uncomfortably dry- It's becoming an habit.

 True. That balcony on the party, the hill...Despite his efforts, Marc couldn't suppress a smile.

-A habit we should change. It's dangerous- he joked, and Valentino seemed to get it, smirking mischievously, making Marc's heart pound dangerously quickly.

-You seem to like dangerous- Valentino whispered- By how you ride, it's not hard to notice that you're not exactly the coward-type.

Marc flushed red again, carefully putting the empty glass on the table's surface just behind them.

-Well, it depends on the situation. Sometimes I'm not brave, at all- Marc leaned on the rail once again, fixing his gaze on his clasped hands. _Sometimes I'm just a fucking coward, like when I pushed you away, because I'm so scared that you would just use me, despite how drawn I am to you._  He shook his head.

-There are different ways of being brave. Sometimes we use our head when we would like to use our heart, declining something we really want because it's for the best, the right thing to do. I think that's one of the bravest things anyone can do- Valentino locked their eyes and somehow, Marc felt that they were talking exactly about the same thing.

-You know, your room it's really cool. All those pictures..- Marc said, pointing at the bedroom behind them, wanting to change the direction of the conversation, dreading where it was heading.

-Yeah, they're like memories- Valentino said closing his eyelids briefly- It makes the space a little bit warmer.

Marc stared at him. Valentino was usually so cheerful, confident and charming that you would easily think that his life was a bed of roses. But Marc was starting to realize that was far from being true. Valentino seemed to hide a million secrets, an inconceivable pain, that he didn't let anyone see, but that Marc was just beginning to glimpse.

-Well, at least you have your dad, don't you?- as soon as it left his mouth, Marc regretted bringing it up, Valentino's jaw tightening unexpectedly.

-Yeah- the italian absently rubbed little patterns on his forearm, curiously enough, were Marc had touched him before.

The reaction made Marc's guts twist in a knot of concern. He was starting to suspect that Valentino and his father's relationship was more complicated than it seemed.

But he didn't want to dig more into it. At least, not today. The sadness in Valentino's eyes was killing him. He needed to cheer him up, take his mind away from the depressing topic, so he blurted out the first thing that his mind came up with.

-What's your favourite colour?- as soon as he said it, Marc facepalmed mentally. _Really, Marc? What's your favourite colour?...Idiot_

-What? - Valentino chuckled, expression changing from pained to amused in an instant.

-You know- Marc cleared his throat, now that he had started it, he would have to carry on. Who knows? Maybe it would be fun- Enough drama for today, let's talk about trivial things, not thinking, just talking.

Valentino turned to face him fully, looking delighted, resting his elbow in the rail and tilting his head in that charismatic gesture that was so distinctively his.

-So...favorite color?- Marc smiled broadly, locking their gazes.

-Yellow, neon yellow- the italian smirked, shrugging- it's fun and showy, it stands out.

Marc giggled; he didn't know why that didn't surprise him. That description suited the color as much as it suited Valentino.

-And what about you? - the italian asked back, raising his eyebrows curiously.

-Red- he said lowering his gaze and quickly raising it again to look at Valentino.

-Red...very passionate and...appropriate- Valentino commented with a smirk that helplessly made Marc's cheeks turn of said color.

-See? It suits you- Valentino cracked, brushing his nimble fingers playfully against Marc's right cheek.

And Marc couldn't help chuckling.

-Okay, I have another question for you. Morning person or night person?- Marc was just voiced the first thing that came across his mind.

-Puff, night person, for sure. Until noon I'm just a soulless being.

This time, Marc let out a loud laugh and it didn't take long for him to pass it on to Valentino. He took a moment to enjoy looking at the italian's enchanting expression, his absolutely adorable laugh and his glistening eyes.

And then his breath caught up in his throat as he felt Valentino stare at him intensely, as well, his facial expression changing gradually from amused to alluring, his smirk becoming simply disarming. They got lost on each other eyes' for a while, in one of those amazing moments where Marc was just unable to register anything else but Valentino.

Suddenly the atmosphere seemed to change, to get more serious. Marc swallowed, his heart starting to pound faster, hearing it thumping in his ears, deafening. He vaguely realized how the distance between their bodies decreased. His body started to shiver slightly, veins almost bursting with nervousness and excitement as Valentino's gaze travelled from Marc's eyes all the way down to his lips. And he just couldn't help moistening them. The tempting action seemed to make the italian inhale violently. Marc got goosebumps, an electrifying chill running all over his body, from head to toe.

Marc noticed that Valentino's eyes had gotten darker and he felt his own eyes widening as he became aware of their closeness, noses almost touching, Marc couldn't help sighting as Valentino's fresh breath hit softly his skin.

-Please, tell me to stop if you want me to- Valentino suddenly murmured, not taking his eyes away from Marc's mouth- Because I don't think I will be able to...

_Oh my GOD._

Marc's breath quickened, anticipation for what Valentino was alluding to becoming uncontrollable, the proximity almost unbearable, Marc's whole body craving...and he just threw the last bit of caution over the balcony rail, letting his instincts take over.

Marc reached up, closed his eyelids and made their lips meet, an overwhelming sensation exploding within his chest as he did, stealing the breath away from his lungs. He had never, ever felt anything like that before, Valentino's lips felt so unbelievably soft, fitting perfectly against Marc's, the simple contact making his limbs tingle but...boy, when Valentino started to kiss back, parting his lips a little bit and resting his hand on the back of Marc's neck, it just became overpowering. Marc's brain denied service, so he just left himself go with the flow, any warning just becoming a distant sound on the back of his head, because now, he was simply unable to put his attention in anything but the feeling of Valentino's body against him.

A tiny helpless whimper scaped his throat when he felt the Italian catching up with the pace, having to hold onto his shoulders to support himself. Their lips started to move in synchrony, grazing against each other's smoothly but sensually, and when Valentino's tongue licked tentatively Marc's lower lip, he didn't need more encouragement to part them. When their tongues collided Marc couldn't help letting out a soft moan, it just felt mind blowing, . God, Valentino _did know_ how to kiss, for sure. Every movement he did sent a thousand bolts of electricity all over Marc.

Their tongues explored each other mouth's, Marc threw his hands around Valentino's neck, putting the Italian impossibly closer, caressing tenderly his scalp and getting to draw a groan of pleasure from the back of the italian's throat. Their kiss grew hungrier and deeper, both of them releasing the irresistible desire and craving for each other that they had been trying so desperately to conceal. Valentino's wonderful and intoxicating scent surrounded Marc, making him hum, senses tingling, it had become, officially, his favorite smell in the whole world, mix of cologne, aftershave and something that so intrinsically Valentino's. He inhaled sharply as he felt the italian's fingertips hovering under his shirt, skillfully tracing Marc's abs, making all his muscles twitch.

Almost without noticing, so caught up in the kiss, he soon found himself with his back pressed against the little space of wall just by the glass doors. He ran his fingers through Valentino's soft hair, causing him to release a sigh in Marc's mouth, leaning more more into him, desperate to be as close as possible. Marc's nerves were about to fail him, knees about to give up, the passionate and magnetic movement of Valentino's lips against his was completely consuming.

Eventually, they felt their lungs burning with the need of oxygen and they actually managed to pull slightly apart, Marc immediately missing the contact. They locked eyes, Marc feeling both of them shaking and panting with the intensity of that kiss, which Marc had just the decided is the best damn fucking kiss he had ever been given.

He didn't think it was possible, but Marc could swear that Valentino had never looked hotter, more breathtaking than he did now. Cheeks ever so slightly flushed, lips swollen and eyes glistening in a swirl of emotions, the blue seeming brighter and more mischievous than ever. They kept their arms around each other, Marc absently trailing small patterns with the tips of his fingers on the sides of Valentino's neck, gaze full of wonder at what that kiss had awaken on him.

Marc took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. Mind a complete mess, an insoluble mix of amazement and panic. He bit his lower lip, slowly opening his eyes again, looking up at Valentino and it that moment he felt as if time had stopped completely, the only sound that could be heard was their ragged breathing.

Marc's stomach flipped as he felt Valentino's thumbs tracing carefully all the way from his cheekbones down to his jaw. The tender touch sent his body into uncontrollable shivers. But then, the italian leant down again, Marc feeling his whole being trembling when Valentino resumed their kiss. This time it was gentler, less demanding, but just as breathtaking. Their lips brushed soothingly against each other, Marc trying to memorize Valentino's taste and the irresistible way the italian caressed him, as if a million butterflies were surrounding him, not just in his belly, but all over his body, their kiss deepening second by second, Marc's lap starting to tingle at the delicious friction between their lower halfs...Until a sharp blow made his way from downstairs to their ears.

Valentino brusquely pulled his head back. Marc blinked in confusion at the noise and then at the italian's suddenly scared expression.

-Hey- Marc cleared his throat, voice incredibly hoarse- What's wrong?

-Marc- Valentino distangled himself from him, a blow of cold air hitting them instantly, making Marc desperately want to pull Valentino closer again. Another kick sounded under their feet. Marc then understood that someone else must have been in the house. Valentino's father- You have to leave.

Marc frowned, startled at Valentino's reaction, not quite understanding what was happening. The italian has started gathering Marc's things on his backpack while he was standing there, his back still against the wall, panting, lips still tingling...

-I...I- Marc wanted to slap himself, at his inability to get a grip on the situation, brain overheated with thoughts and sudden worries.

Valentino closed the zip with a swift move handing it to Marc, alongside with his denim jacket, eyes not meeting Marc's, flickering nervously around.

-Please, you need to leave, now- Marc gaped at Valentino's panicked gaze. What was going on? For Valentino to react like that?

But he could only nod, following the other downstairs, legs moving automatically, Marc's mind overrun with confusion. A third blow reverberated behind a closed door, and this time Marc recognized it as the sound of broken glass. He felt Valentino's hand on the small of his back, pushing him gently towards the door. And in that moment Marc couldn't help turning around, their gazes locking instantly, Marc's questioning, Valentino's incredibly worried.

-Valentino...is everything okay? - he felt his own voice faltering slightly, more concerned than he thought he would.

-Yeah...it's just...I'll see you on Monday, okay? - he pressed out hastily, managing a weak smile that didn't reach his eyes. With that, he opened the door and urged Marc outside, closing it quickly, as soon as Marc had both feet on the doorstep.

He didn't know how long he was standing there, completely bewildered, until his limbs started to move, slowly. Head spinning with a million thoughts, a million emotions...

He walked absently towards his bike, putting his denim jacket back on, realizing night had already come, low temperature penetrating the shirt, making him shiver. He couldn't help throwing one last glance at Valentino's house.

Everything was silent now, the only sound was his heartbeat ringing through his ears. He put the helmet on, as well, sighing, confused and disorientated as ever.

_What the hell has just happened? And what the hell have I done?_


	11. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I'm running out of ways to tell you how wonderful you are and how grateful I am for your kudos and comments, you guys give me life and I love you.
> 
> Here we go, again! I hope you like this, and I'm always so happy to know what you think. Thanks for reading!

XI

He has just closed the door, pushing Marc out of there, when his father rushed in the corridor, staggering with an almost empty bottle of vodka wobbling in his left hand.

He looked at Valentino for a moment, taking some time to focus on his son's face and then lurched forward, faster than Valentino expected, the blood drained from his face when he realized that his dad was heading towards the door, where Marc had just disappeared a moment ago.

His muscles reacted out of reflex. Marc could still be outside. Going across the hallway in two strides, Valentino blocked his father's way, planting a hand on his chest, preventing him from going further. Their eyes locked, Valentino tightened his jaw.

-Le...me goo- his father slurred, making Valentino wince at the intense smell of alcohol- You had...visit, huh..?

He took another gulp at the bottle, narrowing his eyes.

-No- Valentino pressed out, words strained- Go to bed, NOW.

His dad chuckled humorlessly, rising a trembling finger, pointing threateningly at him.

-You...don't..t-tell me what to do- he took another gulp, emptying its whole content- I'm your father...

Valentino fumed, he wanted to scream. His father? Roles had been reversed for a long time now, being Valentino the one looking after him, not the other way around, like it should have been.

He was going to reply when the sound of a motorbike being started and moving away, interrupted him. He sighed with relief; at least Marc was far from any danger and wouldn't see the embarrassing spectacle.

In that moment, his father took advantage of Valentino's brief moment of distraction to push him away.

-Leave..me alone..I'm- his dad stumbled towards the kitchen, murmuring nonsensically. Then he turned around abruptly, shoving Valentino roughly against the wall. Unfortunately, this happened so often that he was awfully used to it. His dad stared at him, suddenly bursting in a fit of hysterical giggles and getting dead serious over again. Valentino gulped, sighing tiredly.

-Dad, come on...go to bed.

With a clumsy movement, His father threw the empty bottle against the wall, causing Valentino to wince slightly, closing his eyes briefly.

Without another word he left, humming a shitty song he must had heard at the bar. Once he was out of sight, Valentino crouched, gathering the shattered pieces of glass.

God, he shouldn't have brought Marc here, his father always disappeared on Friday, not coming back until very late in the night, but today, for some strange reason, he had showed up earlier.

Valentino cursed under his breath. He had put Marc in danger, what if his father had seen him? The thought itself made his body tremble, horrified at the truth.

If Marc had seen him, he would probably had run away, not daring to come close to Valentino ever again. And the thought hurt, more than he had expected it would. But why was he so worried about what a guy that he had barely known for a couple of months thought? It was freaking him out. He had never acted like that before. With anyone.

Then, unexpectedly, the memory of their kiss broke into his mind, making his hairs stand on end. God, how it had made him feel, like if being kissed for the first time. And that was to say a lot, because Valentino had hooked up with lots of different people. But it had never felt as magical, never as breathtaking as this time.

He cursed again. Boy, if they hadn't been interrupted he didn't know what he would have done to Marc. The dark-haired boy had managed to awaken his deepest instincts impressively quickly.

Fuck, but he couldn't do that to Marc, he had to keep himself away from him. Because he would only get him in trouble, like he had almost done today.

Valentino stopped dead cold, as he realized, startled, that for the first time, he was genuinely caring about someone.

How the hell had Marc managed to get under his skin so quickly?

Taking another deep breath, trying to calm himself down, he finished cleaning his father's mess.

Extremely worn out, confused and pained, he made his way to his bedroom, taking his hoodie off just before collapsing on his bed. He looked up at the photographs on the wall, specially at that one he had shown Marc, where he appeared with his parents. Back when they were a normal, happy family.

One traitorous single tear slid down his cheek, dropping into the duvet. Unfortunately, those times where far, far away, and he would never be able to get them back.

 

 

 

On Monday morning, Marc almost had to be dragged out of bed. Groaning, still under a haze of sleep, he had been able to have very few hours of sleep in the whole weekend. He would spend half the night tossing and turning, only images and thoughts of Valentino filling his mind, replaying over and over again. And he didn't want to admit it straight away, but...God, he was so worried. He was desperately wishing to be able to talk to Valentino again, he had even thought about going to his house, to make sure he was okay, but he had seemed so...desperate to get him out of there.

Maybe he didn't want his father to see him? Maybe he regretted having kissed Marc? Maybe he hated that kiss? Maybe he had just wanted that, and now he would ignore him? Had he made a mistake? All those thoughts made Marc's stomach clench. Because in that moment he felt something that he had never experienced before. But there was another thing that consumed his mind with questions. What the hell was going on with Valentino's father? What had all those blows been about? It was like a puzzle he couldn't resolve, like riddle he couldn't put his finger on.

Sighing helplessly, he forced himself out of bed. On the bright side, maybe he would get to see Valentino today, and maybe talk to him and try to figure out what was going on in the italian's head.

 

 

He had just crossed the doors when he found himself surrounded by the guys, well almost all of them, Aleix was the only one missing.

-Hey, pretty boy, you have been missing the whole weekend- Cal shoved his shoulder playfully.

Marc showed a brief smile.

-Yeah, I..wasn't...feeling good-he scrapped his forearm. It wasn't a lie, after all, on saturday and sunday he had done nothing but turning the subject of the kiss over and over in his head, and let's say that his brain has been nothing but an absolute chaos.

-How is the project with Valentino going?- Dani suddenly questioned, a devilish knowing smirk spreading all over his face.

Marc turned to him violently. How the hell had they...?

-It's hot topic, you know. You thought it wouldn't reach our ears?- Jack teased. Marc gaped like a fish out of water, obliging his head to elaborate an answer.

-It's okay, working on it, you know?- he tried to look careless, but he knew he was a terrible at pretending, besides, the red cheeks must have already given him away.

-Hmm, we know- Cal joked, making a funny gesture with his hand, as if they were twelve year olds gossiping, causing the rest to burst out laughing.

Marc rolled his eyes, but he wasn't able to suppress a grin. These guys...

-Okay, but seriously- Alvaro wiggled his eyebrows with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes- What did he thought of your room? Did he liked it? I'm sure he appreciated your taste at decor.

-Guys, stop it already, I'm sur...- Dani began to say.

-Actually, we met at his- Marc swallowed, heading towards the stairs, frowning as he felt that the others were not following him but staring at him with their jaws dropped and eyes widened.

-You..went to his house..?-Dani asked, gaping at him.

Marc nodded, why was it such a big deal? I mean, Valentino was known to be a player, Marc was sure he had taken tons of people there, to his room, warm room full of endearing photographs... _Ahem_. And anyway.

-Yeah, but like a lot of girls probably have, right? - Marc chuckled nervously.

-In fact, no. Valentino never takes ANYONE to his house. He has been in half's of the school, but it's never his- Alvaro whispered, incredulous.

Marc's heart fluttered helplessly. Could that be true? Why would Valentino do that?

-I...I, well...-Marc stammered, not sure how to react, slightly overwhelmed at the revelation- I don't know, maybe he didn't mind, you know...It wasn't a big deal.

-Sure it wasn't- Jack smirked knowingly.

Marc just shook his head, trying to downplay it, and made his way to the stairs, hoping that his heart would stop beating so quickly and his head would stop boiling with so many questions.

 

 

-That girl is planning on asking you out- Dani almost dropped the book at the startling sound of Maverick’s voice behind him. He swallowed hard, shaking his head.

-Wow, now it is not just me, you’re stalking everyone else, too- he muttered, throwing a brief glance at the group of girls that were a few benches away from him.

-I have never stalked you, Pedrosa, don’t be so full of yourself. And the way she had been whispering with her friends while staring at you unblinkingly speaks by itself.

-Oh, really? She had been staring? At me? - Dani rolled his eyes, shifting uncomfortably in the bench of the high school backyard as Viñales took a seat beside him, flooding the air with his cologne. He tightened his jaw at his traitorous senses.

-Yeah, and who can blame her?- Maverick breathed and Dani fought desperately to prevent his cheeks from coloring at those words, which was useless.

-You’re a jerk- he mumbled, forcing his gaze to focus on the pages in front of him and not in Viñales’ body heat.

-Whoa, now that’s rude! Why so grumpy? - Maverick asked playfully, finally getting a glare from Dani.

-Perhaps because I came here for a little bit of space to read in peace and I have been looking at the same fucking paragraph for five minutes now, and still don’t know what it is about so…- he sighed exasperatedly, huffing at Maverick’s amused grin.

-Am I distracting you?- Viñales purred, suddenly dangerously close, and with such an intense glint in his brown eyes that sent Dani’s pulse racing. And the worst thing was that, yeah, it has been extremely hard for him to concentrate since Maverick had stormed inside his damn brain.

-Yo…you’re infuriating- he managed to spat back, mad at the uncontrollable little chills that were travelling down his back.

-Feisty much, today?- Maverick showed off a fake pout and Dani ordered himself to ignore that- Come on, I’m just trying to strike up a conversation with you.

-Why? - he questioned, rising one of his eyebrows. Because really, he had been thinking a lot lately about their strange relationship, more than he should have. And he truly wanted to know so bad were this weird tension would lead.

-Because I know you enjoy our chats as much as I do- Maverick chuckled, prompting Dani to narrow his eyes.

-Go away- he hissed, gripping the book in between his hands with a renewed strength.

-You know, I’m here trying to be nice. And I think the effort deserves some recognition. So…I _demand_ a bit of your attention- Dani’s protest died in his throat as Maverick took the book away from him surprisingly easy. Their eyes locked at he was left helplessly speechless as Viñales’s confident expression. _You don’t need to seek for my attention; you always seem to have it, much to my dismay._

-I hate you, you know that?- he tried to sound harsh, but Dani’s tone came out light, giving away that what he had just said was an absolute lie. Whatever his feelings for Maverick were he was sure that hate was not the word.

-Oh, do you? - Maverick leant a bit closer, knocking the air away from Dani’s lungs all of a sudden.

-I do- he gulped.

-Well, I don’t believe you- Viñales’ eyelids fell and then raised up again, in a gesture that, if Dani didn’t knew better, would have identified as fluttering eyelashes.

-Not my problem- he shrugged, finally allowing himself to show off an smirk.

-You really have an answer for everything, don’t you? - Maverick looked at him with a somehow softer smile on his lips.

-I try.

-You really are one of a kind, Dani- the boy threw him a look that made Dani gape at him. Okay, this time he couldn’t deny his heart was beating so fast he thought he would pass out. He fixed his gaze on the ground, trying to pull himself together before the other realized how much those words had affected him. When the hell had their conversation turned so…flirty?

-Should I take that as a compliment? - he grinned weakly.

-Definitely- Ok, now that had definitely been flirty, how Maverick’s eyes had travelled down his body and set Dani’s brain on fire- You know, I think I’m running out of ways to surprise you.

-I hardly believe that would ever happen- Dani pressed out sincerely. Because since that fucking day in the hallways, when he had noticed him for the first time, Maverick hadn’t ceased to surprise him.

-Wow, was that an attempt of sarcasm? - Maverick let out a soft laugh, that made Dani chuckle as well, irremediably.

-It wasn’t.

-I must say I’m flattered, then- and then Viñales’ expression broke in such a nice smile that Dani had to force himself to think in something else.

-I can’t stand you- he said, lowering his gaze to the ground.

-If you repeat that a few times to yourself maybe you will actually believe it- Dani gaped in surprise as Maverick quoted his sentence from that night at Valentino’s party, when they had teased each other about the grades. It had started as a game, but now Dani felt that that playful rivalry had taken a whole new dimension.

-You came here to talk or to tease me? - Dani asked, hoping for a sincere answer.

-Maybe a bit of both. I enjoy teasing you- Maverick looked at him in the eyes, and Dani couldn’t help returning back the gesture of complicity.

-I’ve noticed.

A nice, comfortable silence took place between them for a few minutes, minutes where they just took in the sight of their surroundings, full of students, but that somehow had seemed empty, as if it was just the two of them, while they have been talking.

-Actually I wanted to ask you something; the other day I helped you out with your homework and I have tons of Chemistry exercises to solve. I could definitely use a bit of help- Maverick said eventually, making Dani’s head jerk up. Had he just…ask them to meet?

-I…I- he blushed at his inability to piece together a simple sentence.

-I’ll take that as a yes. See you tomorrow then- Maverick smirked, handing the book back to him, which Dani took with ever so slightly trembling fingers- And Dani? Take her somewhere nice.

 _Okay, kill me_. He had never felt his skin get covered with goosebumps as quickly as it had just done, when Maverick had whispered the words right in his ear. Dani watched him go with a struck expression in his face that he doubted would go away.

He vaguely saw the girl Viñales had mentioned pass in front of him, having almost forgotten her presence. But he seriously thought that he would be unable to think about something else that wasn’t _Maverick fucking Viñales_ for the rest of the day.

 

 

 

Marc spotted Valentino for the first time that morning on his way to the cafeteria. The italian was standing with his back against the corridor's wall, surrounded by his friends, as usual. It never ceased to amaze Marc how Valentino always seemed like the Sun among people, everyone else gravitating around him, paying attention to every word he said, watching every single move he did, enchanted by his smile and his mischievous gaze.

He gathered all the courage he could muster, slowly approaching the little group, hands trembling slightly from nervousness. _Oh my...this is a bad idea, a terrible idea, I will just make a fool of myself, I will bother Valentino, I.._ Marc had almost turned over his own footsteps, regretting his decision, when the italian suddenly saw him, their eyes locking instantly. Valentino's face broke in a soft smile and Marc couldn't do anything else but return it. All his friends, that were showing his back to Marc, turned their necks towards him, confused at Valentino's reaction.

Marc swallowed sharply, inquisitive gazes transfixing him. He took a couple of unsteady steps forward, sliding his hands into the pockets of his faded jeans.

-Hey, can I talk to you for a second?- he pressed out, actually proud of himself when he felt that his voice hadn't faltered.

Valentino looked truly surprised for a moment, eyes widening, and Marc couldn't quite understand why. All the pair of eyes turned to Valentino back again, expectant, waiting for a reaction.

-Yeah, sure- the italian finally said, clearing his throat in the process, offering a sweet grin that almost made Marc's knees wobble.

Valentino made his way out of the little barrier of bodies that were separating them, signaling Marc to follow him. They reached a little space behind the stairs, out of prying glances. Marc coughed, Valentino's blue eyes almost making him lose track of what he was going to say.

-I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you know. I...left...a bit worried- Marc scrapped the back of his neck.

Valentino looked really startled once again. And Marc frowned, did he really thought he wouldn't ask about it?

-Yes, everything is good- Valentino lowered his gaze, fidgeting with the zipper of his hoodie- My dad was a little bit worked up, bad day at work, you know.

Valentino shrugged and Marc tried to lock their gazes, without success, this time, something that made his eyebrows knit in confusion.

-I'm sorry I kicked you out so rudely. But there's nothing to worry about- the Italian continued, showing off a weak smile.

Marc flushed red all of a sudden. Of course there was nothing to worry about. He had overreacted, embarrassingly.

-Obviously, sorry, I didn't mean to...- Marc was suddenly feeling indescribably shy, wanting for the floor to open and swallow him whole. Plus, the fact that every time that he looked at Valentino's face he was overwhelmed with memories of that kiss didn't help, at all.

-No, don't apologize, Marc...is okay- Valentino put carefully his hand on Marc's shoulder, willing him to look up.

And their eyes connected into one of those amazing moments where Marc just couldn't help losing himself into Valentino's entrancing gaze, into those moments when he almost could feel as if they were looking into each other's souls.

And it gave him enough courage to ask what have been haunting him every night since that night, blood pumping in his veins incredibly quickly.

-You know, what happened before that...- the italian removed his hand from Marc's shoulder and he didn't fail to notice how now Valentino was definitely avoiding looking at him in the eyes, something that surprised him to no end, cause if something was characteristic of Valentino was that he always was straightforward, always looking at his conversational partner in the face.

And Marc knew exactly what he was talking about. Memories flooded his mind, skin suddenly tingling. He nodded, signaling Valentino to continue. Breath quickening from nervousness at what the other was going to say, at what his thoughts were.

-I..just wanted to make clear that...- he swallowed and Marc searched for his eyes, blue orbs flickering between the floor and Marc's face- We shouldn’t talk about that, you know, it was just..a kiss. Let’s just forget about it.

Marc suddenly felt as if his heart had stopped beating, cold spreading all over him, breath leaving his lungs and brain unable to process for a moment, until the words came down on him. _«Just a kiss»_

Marc almost wanted to scream, because it had awakening more feelings on him than he could actually describe. For him it had been everything but _«just a kiss»_

He felt, embarrassingly, how his throat started to sting painfully, trying to conceal the little tears that were starting to form on the corner of his eyes.

He blinked repeatedly, clutching the hem of his shirt tightly, until his knuckles were white from the pressure. _Get a fucking grip of yourself, you're not a kid anymore, stop acting like one._

Once he had regained enough control over his breathing, he looked at Valentino, at his somehow...resigned looking face. But he was done at trying to read the italian's confusing signals.

Completely done.

He had done it, Valentino had played with him. Marc had hoped that with him it would be different. But obviously no, why would it be different? God, he felt so stupid.

-Right- he lowered his gaze to the ground, not wanting to lock eyes with Valentino anymore, and desperately trying to swallow the lump on his throat.

And for a moment, he actually felt that there was something more, something behind Valentino's actions, something that he wasn't understanding, at all. But he didn't want anything to do with it. Maybe now he would learn once and for all that it was impossible. Things between them would never work.

-I hope you had fun- Marc couldn’t stop the bitterness that laced in his words. He just couldn’t.

Without another look, he turned around, leaving the Italian right there, and the only thoughts on his brain being _Idiot, idiot, idiot..._


	12. XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sweethearts! Thank you so, so much for leaving kudos and commenting, keep it up because it couldn't make me happier. 
> 
> Thank you once again for being there, and although I must apologize in advance, because this is not one of the best chapters, I hope you enjoy it! (And I'd love to know what you think)

XII

-And I'm going to run around the school, naked, with a pink wig- Alex said pouring water in a glass and offering it to Marc.

-Mmm- he nodded absently, letting himself fall in the kitchen's chair.

-Ok, you're definitely not listening, here.

Marc slowly registered his brother's last words and shook his head apologetically.

-Sorry- he muttered tiredly, emptying the whole glass in one go.

-Marc, what's wrong? You've been off since you came back from school. What happened?

Marc grimaced at Alex concerned tone, the last thing he wanted was people worrying about him, and even less because of a heartbreak.

Shit, this couldn't be happening to him, it had been just a kiss, for God's sake. He sighed, nonetheless, it was the only thing he could feel, heartbreak. 

-Nothing, I'm just tired.

-Not just tired. You look tired and wrecked. There's something else- Alex insisted, sitting across him.

Marc inhaled sharply. He looked at Alex in the eyes and he actually mused for a moment. If he couldn't trust Alex, who would he trust?

Still, it was difficult to let it out, but he must speak about it with someone, because if he didn't, Marc thought something would explode within him. Without holding back anymore he shared his thoughts with his brother.

Alex listened carefully and Marc noticed that he was trying not to do any facial expression, so Marc wouldn't feel judged, and he really appreciated that. 

-So, what do you think?- he concluded, supporting his head with his hand and looking up to Alex.

-Well...it's complicated. Still, there's something I can't understand. Why trusting you so much, taking you to his house, where no one ever goes, almost asking permission to kiss you and now, suddenly, he shuts you down? It doesn't make any sense.

-No, it doesn't, and that's why I'm so confused- Marc groaned, burying his face in between his hands.

-Still, the wisest thing to do would be getting out of the way, just forget it, but, by the look on your face...you've really started to like him, don't you?

And Marc could do nothing but nod. It was the sour truth, after all. He couldn't think about the italian boy without feeling a deep attraction awakening inside him.

-Then I think you should talk to him- Alex said, getting up and patting him on the shoulder.

-But I can't do that...He already made pretty clear that all that didn't mean anything. He was just having fun...- Marc's last words faltered, the realization hurt more than he expected it would.

-Marc, he telling you about deep personal issues is far from just having fun, don't you think?

He looked at the table. Alex's words made sense, but still...Fuck, he didn't knew what to think anymore.

-I don't know, Alex, I don't know...-His brother sighed, putting a comforting hand on his arm.

-Well, why don't you give yourself some time to figure everything out, then?- his little brother suggested, shrugging.

Marc breathed deeply, nodding after a while.  
-Yeah, that sounds reasonable- he felt Alex squeezing his shoulder slightly before heading towards the door- And, Alex? Even though I didn't tell you what those things Valentino told me were about, I don't want you to tell anyone about it, please. 

His brother nodded again, expression surprised for a fraction of second, and then he throwed Marc one last knowing look.  
Maybe he had shut him down, but Marc would never dream of betraying Valentino's trust.

Under no circumstance.

 

 

  
The next month went by pretty quickly, actually. Both Valentino and Marc had kept themselves away from each other, but neither could help the stolen glances and longing sighs.

Marc also realized that something was off with the italian, although he tried not to think too much about it. But Valentino had been skipping lots of classes, lately, even some motocross practices. And Marc was starting to worry a little bit. Could he be ill? Or something of that sort? But he obliged himself to shake those thoughts off. That shouldn't concern him.

Marc walked slowly towards the high school's track. It was his free hour and, as he was in the team, he was allowed to spend it practicing, something for him much more appealing than being locked in the library or some random classroom.

Usually, Aleix and Jack accompanied him, but today they had to stay in, revising for the test they had tomorrow.

He inhaled the air, listening the gravel crunching under his boots, helmet in hand...But the serenity reigning in him vanished all of a sudden when he saw the lean figure getting his bike ready, blue and yellow overall unmistakable.

He stopped dead in his tracks, he had thought today he would have the track all for himself, but he had been terribly wrong.

No that he wasn't glad to see Valentino, his heart started to race at the sight, but it took him out from the comfort zone of indifference he had been trying to build this past weeks.

Then, the italian seemed to sense his presence, as well, and turned around.

Their eyes connected for the first time in weeks and Marc felt the breath catching in his throat. Under the overcast sky, Valentino's blue eyes looked more tempestuous than ever, like an infuriated ocean, and despite the worrisome bags under them, he looked awfully handsome.

 -Hey- Marc swallowed, forcing himself to act normal _Don't make things more awkward_ , so he tried to show off his best smile- I didn't expect you here.

He saw, utterly fastinated, how a faint blush tinted Valentino's cheeks. He gropped his silver earring, as he did everytime he seemed to be rummaging in his head for the correct thing to say.

-Yeah, I thought I could practise a little bit, you know, since I've skipped a few training sessions, lately.

Marc nodded, ears helplessly delighted to hear Valentino's captivating accent again. He bit his lower lip, cursing himself for those thoughts.

Fuck, he wanted to ask if he was okay so bad. But he held himself. He shouldn't be worried about that. He couldn't.

Nevertheless, he let out the first thing that came across his mind.

-Maybe...if you want to, of course,...we could do a few laps together- Marc offered and the next second he sworn internally. It was as if his mouth was acting on his own, not connecting with his brain, but with his feelings.

Valentino looked at him incredulous for a split second, but then, his beautiful lips broke into a wide stunning smile, eyes still holding that unnaturally charming mischief that made Marc's body twitch with excitement.

-That sounds good- the italian muttered, and Marc swore that if he hadn't put his helmet on, he could have stayed there, awestruck, staring at Valentino's face all afternoon. He imitated the italian and got on his bike, ready to feel fully alive again.

 

 

Dani found himself nervously taping the surface of the library table.

 _I can't believe I'm spending my free hour doing this_. He scanned the almost empty place, just a few stray students reading here and there.

It would be the second time they met there. Butterflies trickled disturbingly the insides of his stomach at the memory of that day, when Maverick had looked at him in the eyes and _apologized_. And Dani hadn't realized until now how much the gesture had gotten to him. The fact that Viñales was willing to let his pride aside once in a while. And for _him_. The thought alone made Dani's guts revolve excitedly.

-Hey- _Speaking of..._ Maverick appeared all of a sudden, dropping his backpack on the table with a thud and earning the murdering glares of some of the students.

Viñales simply rolled his eyes and took the chair closer to Dani.

-You're late- he mumbled, trying not to think to much about how good the blue of that shirt looked on Maverick.

-And you're as lovely as always, Pedrosa- he smirked. _Damn_. The jerk had learned what was the best way of making him uncomfortable annoyingly fast. And still Dani couldn't help flushing bright red at those words.

-Let's get started, if you don't mind- he shifted in his seat, supporting his head in his closed fist.

-Why, are you in a hurry?- Maverick threw him a sideways glance while he pulled the books out.

-No, but I'm spending my free hour on helping you, so..

He cursed internally when he was aware of what he had just said, and at the gleam that it made appear on Maverick's eyes.

-Wow, I feel so lucky- Viñales teased, leaning a bit forward. Just a bit, but enough for Dani to inhale sharply.

-Show me those Chemistry problems, will you?

And now _that_ was a naughty glint in his eyes and Dani scolded himself once again at the choice of words.

-I don't think we have any problem of _chemistry_ \- Maverick muttered, starting right at Dani, so intensely that he feared he could see straight into his soul.

Definitely not with _that kind of chemistry_ , Dani thought, realizing as well how incredibly quickly he and Maverick seemed to connect, despite their playful bickering.

-Stop joking!- He whispered, deliberately avoiding his gaze now.

-Okay, okay...but you should let yourself loosen once in a while, Dani. You're way too tense.

- _You_ make me tense- he chuckled, feeling his chest flutter with soft laughter.

-Really?- Maverick wiggled his eyebrows, pulling another giggle out of Dani.

Shaking his head, Viñales finally proceeded to start his homework, and Dani found himself staring at him while he worked, at his elegant features and focused expression...wait, what? _Okay, this is definitely fucking me up._

-Dani?- his gaze jerked up, cheeks flaming as he realized that Maverick had said something Dani hadn't caught a single word of- And now you are ignoring me?

-S...sorry, I was...deep in thought- he scrapped the back of his neck, clearing his throat to regain a bit of composure.

-Thinking about what?...or _who_?- This time, Maverick's gaze focused on him so deeply that Dani really thought those warm and lively brown eyes would bore a hole in his skin.

-No...no one- Dani almost grimaced at the sound of his trembling voice. _Now that hadn't sounded very convincing._

And the other did noticed, obviously, although Dani doubted there was something that would fool Maverick's quick mind.

But the air was truly knocked out of his throat when he saw the boy leaning dangerously close to him, so much that his cologne filled Dani's lungs all of a sudden and his breathing mingled with his own, prompting him to bite his lip.

 _Error_. The movement only dragged Maverick's eyes to them, making everything single hair of Dani's body stand.

-You sure?- the question sounded like a purr, in the softest tone Dani had ever heard Maverick talk, warm breath tickled his nerves and colored his cheeks once again- You know, I really do think you should learn how to relax...

Dani managed to look up and fix his eyes on Viñales'.

-Oh, really? And how do I do that?- Dani didn't know where the heck that sudden confident to pronounce those words had come from.

But if he had learned something, it was that his brain was unable to function properly if he had Maverick so close and beyond his mind's control, his body could come up with the strangest reactions.

-Maybe I could teach you, then...- Maverick's whisper definitely had melted something inside Dani, and that was the last thing he could thought before feeling soft lips pressing against his, sucking all the will-power out of him.

He had never been more grateful at the existence of a bookshelf than he did now, because it hid them from everyone else, apparently, giving Maverick the privacy he needed to cup Dani's cheek with his hand.

He fought really, really hard to swallow the moan of delight that wanted desperately to escape his throat. 

Dani felt a fervent warmness spreading all over his limbs, his body acting without his permission, responding to every single thrilling movement that Maverick did.

Without thinking, his own hand slid through Viñales' hair, humming at the surprisingly soft texture. His cheeks heated up when Maverick's velvety tongue caressed his lower lip, earning a tiny, tiny groan out of him that he prayed anyone else had heard.

Dani vaguely registered Maverick's fingers stroking the sensitive skin of his jaw, drawing goosebumps all over him and sending uncontrollable shivers of arousal to every single part of his body.  _God_ , one more of those moves and he thought his body would pounce on Maverick, straddling him right then and there.

But then, of course, the loud noise of the library's door being slammed open obliged them to part.

They stared at each other for a few seconds that felt like hours, panting and with an identical bewildered expression.

Dani cleared his throat, hoping that the gesture would be enough to make his brain work correctly once again, but Maverick's intense stare didn't help. _At all_.

-I...I think we...we should- he tried, nearly grimacing at his incoherence. But to his surprise, Viñales didn't seem to be doing much better, he kept on staring at Dani without blinking.

-Hey!- all of a sudden, a familiar face came peeked from behind the bookshelf, revealing a smiley Aleix Espargaro, followed by Jack, and Alvaro, who looked at both of them with a knowing grin- We didn't expect you here. Well, we knew Dani would be here but not with you.

-The students with the best grades working together? I see you two, planning on making the rest of us look like idiots- Jack chuckled while fist-bumping Maverick.

-Guys, we should get started with our things and let them be, I am sure we are interrupting- Alvaro smirked, earning a murdering glare of Dani.

-We were just...chemistry problems- Maverick pointed at the long forgotten book on the table and Dani envied for a moment his capacity to pretend keeping a straight face. Because he was struggling like crazy to calm down his overheated insides.

-Hey, where's Marc?- Dani asked them, coughing a little, and trying desperately to divert the conversation from the two of them.

Suddenly he felt Maverick's gaze burning him once again from the corner of his eye, with an intensity that he still couldn't comprehend.

-On the motocross track. He didn't mind practicing alone today, we have a test tomorrow- Jack shrugged, with a melancholic look on his face that made Dani giggle. His friend looked in a library like a caged animal.

-Well, see you later, guys- Alvaro waved, pushing the other two to a table nearby.

-And don't study too much, let the rest of us not look like utter fools- Aleix winked, pulling a weak smile out of them.

Once they were out of sight, Dani turned to look at Maverick, who had returned to his previous task, now strangely serious.

-Hey, you okay?- he questioned, frowning in confusion.

-Yeah, perfect- Maverick let out, and although he had attempted for a light tone, he didn't miss an unexpected hint of resentment lacing on it.

Dani bit his lip, although he didn't understand what was suddenly going on he couldn't help his hand from sliding slowly under the table, finding Maverick's. The boy looked up at him startled and Dani hesitated for a moment, not sure if he had misinterpreted something or if he should take it back.

-This isn't a trick to distract me, is it?- Maverick muttered under his breath, showing off a sideways grin that agitated Dani's whole body, relieved as that strange bit of annoyance disappeared from Viñales' face.

-Is it working?- Dani looked at him in the eyes, heart skipping a beat as the boy's brown orbs softened while they travelled all over his face.

-Yeah, it is- Maverick whispered, lacing his fingers with Dani's ever so softly.

He flushed bright red, trying not to think about what had just happened and what it has started within him. There would be plenty of time for that that night. Because Dani already knew he wouldn't find any sleep after the recent events.

Not that they could focus anymore in the book in front of them either. As usual, Maverick was too close for him to act rationally.

 

 

Marc knew it was selfish, but he couldn't help hoping that all the free trainings could be like this. Just he and Valentino having fun while doing what they enjoyed the most, feeling the speed, the slides, the adrenaline of a high jump...

Watching Valentino ride was something Marc loved doing, because he was amazingly good. Marc had improved a lot himself, learned so much, just by looking at him, at the italian's smart and swift moves. Valentino had a natural talent, that was for sure, and Marc couldn't help but being more and more in awe with the guy. 

But eventually, like every good thing in life, it came to an end.

Still, later, undeniably and completely against his will, he enjoyed just walking beside Valentino as they made their way to the locker room, even though no words were exchanged between them.

But Marc realized they needed none. Even if the italian had just been playing with him, he couldn't deny that he had seen a strange spark burning in Valentino's eyes every time their eyes met, like a suppressed flicker of something that was fighting to be released.

Just feeling each other's company was enough to draw a tiny smile on their faces and make their depressing day a little bit brighter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow more and better! A lot of hugs and kisses for everyone out there ;)


	13. XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sweeties! Your feedback is life, every comment and kudos means a lot, I love you so much.
> 
> Here we go with another chapter, I hope you enjoy and thank you so much for taking the time to read this! Massive hug for all of you <3

XIII

Marc frowned, amused, as he saw the guys chatting more excitedly than usual, hands waving enthusiastically. He sat down, eager to know what was all that about.

-Hey, what's going on?- he chuckled, letting himself fall into the cafeteria seat.

-Haven't you been told yet?- Aleix asked cheerfully.

Marc knitted his brows once again, shaking his head.

-Our class is doing a camping trip this weekend, Biology's department idea. Two crazy days on the nature, no parents...without restraint- Jack elbowed him playfully.

Marc raised his eyebrows.

-Really?

-Yeah, and don't worry, we already signed you up. Friday morning we're leaving, you can start packing- Alvaro winked.

Marc smiled, he actually liked the idea of going camping with the guys. This was the first he was actually considering going on a school trip. The previous years, it had been out of the question, for obvious reasons. But this time it sounded like lots of fun.

-Okay, no parents, but don't get your hopes up, I'm sure Mr. Jarvis isn't at all the kind of teacher who will let us go wild- Dani chuckled.

Cal made a dismissive hand gesture.

-Come on, guys, the best part about camping is pranking everyone. You know, putting shit in everyone's tents, stealing the girls' hairspray...Oh! And sneaking lizards into their sleeping-bags.

Marc couldn't help laughing out loud at Cal's dangerously mischievious gaze.

-What are you, Crutchlow? Twelve?- Dani rolled his eyes, feigning being done.

-No, Cal stopped maturing at eight, right buddy?- Aleix joked, ruffling Cal's hair.

-Not cool, bro- he muttered as if offended, but with an amused grin that made them all smile, shaking their heads.

-This will be a good chance to win Lucy's heart once and for all, Cal. Imagine, classifying leaves together, she shoving your head against a tree when you try to make a stupid joke about it...- Alvaro teased, promting Cal to throw a piece of sandwich to him, ears reddening. They grinned.

-Come on, seriously. Are you never going to ask her out?- Marc questioned with a smirk on his face. But he was really curious about it.

The spend the days teasing and fooling around each other, but it was more than obvious that they liked the other. So Marc coudn't understand why they weren't together already. 

Well, not that he was qualified to give love advice, but...He shook his head, not willing to let his mind approach that topic again.

-I'm just...waiting for the perfect moment- Cal mumbled, fixing his big blue eyes in the lunch in front of him. They all let out a teasing «aww» at once.

-If I were you I wouldn't wait so long. I've heard she's becoming really close with Bradley Smith.

-What?- Cal whispered alarmed. Marc couldn't help shaking his head smiling, he had really got it bad.

-Dude, you need to move, quickly- Dani adviced, amused.

-That Smith better braces himself. The first lizard is going straight to his bed- Cal said with a threatening tone that was comically counteracted by his full cheeks as the boy chewed his sandwich. 

They all let out a loud laugh. This was going to be one hell of a weekend, Marc thought. For sure.

 

 

The air blowed gently and cold in the early morning.

Thrilled and cheerful voices and laughs hunging in the air, surrounding the bus that was ready to take a bunch of students to the forest, backpacks on their shoulders and sleeping-bags in hand. What could possibly go wrong?

Marc had been looking forward to Friday since he had been told about the trip, something that he didn't think he will ever experiment. He threw a sideways glance aat his friends and smiled. _Friends_. It still felt strange, but a good kind of strange. Marc couldn't deny they were one of the best things that had ever happened to him.

But all that positive, optimistic energy faded away the moment he saw a certain gorgeous italian hopping on the bus.

Marc facepalmed internally, his guts twitched uneasily. Of course, he was in class of Biology, as well. How had he not realized before? _Okay, everything is cool. You spent time with him at training and nothing happened._

Besides, Marc had nothing to worry about. Valentino had made himself clear. _It meant nothing for him_ So he'll probably ignore Marc. Yeah, it sounded like it. And maybe it was better like that.

-Maarc! Ready for the best damn camping trip of your live?- Jack shouted putting his arm around Marc's shoulder.

-I think so- he chuckled, not completely sure if he should be worried about these guys' madness.

 

 

 

-This can't be that complicated...even kids do it- Aleix grunted, holding the pieces together while Jack tried to make them steady.

-Come on, guys, we can't fail at building a damn tent.

-Then why don't you try, Crutchlow?- Aleix pressed out, glaring at his friend.

They had camped in one of the widest forest clearings. Marc didn't remember having so much fun in years. They were laughing their butts off trying to set the tents up. Definitely, it wasn't their thing. After many embarrasing attemps and jokes, they succeded, not without tears in the eyes.

Marc would share it with Dani and Alvaro.

-Next time, we're bringing a foldable one- Alvaro panted.

-Let's just hope it doesn't collapse in the middle of the night- Dani chuckled, making all of them laugh. Marc looked at his short friend for a split second, not failing to notice that these past days he had been in a particularly good mood. He had no idea or what could have provoke it, but Marc was happy for him.

As they layed the sleeping bags, he took a sideways glance from the inside of the tent, at the sound of a well-known pleasant laugh in the distance that could still make his traitorous heart flutter.

Luckily, Valentino and his friends had set up their tents far from them. _Well, it's something_ he thought shrugging. Nevertheless, he couldn't feel fully happy about it, neither truly relieved. He sighed, exasperated with himself.

-Hey, everything okay?- Alvaro asked, putting his hand on Marc's shoulder.

-Y-yeah- he blinked, managing a quick smile.

-Okay, students. Everyone out of the tents NOW- They heard Mr. Jarvis shout from outside.

They left everything as it was and hurried to stand in front of their teacher. He was standing, serious as always, holding a folder in between his hands and running his sharp gaze from side to side. They all tried to keep themselves silent.

-Alright, I hope you had had time to settle in...some more easily than others.

He throwed a glance at them, everyone else laughed and even they couldn't supress a grin.

-Silence, please. To start, we're going to establish a few simple rules, if you follow them, we won't have problems, did I make myself clear?

They all nodded reluctantly. Marc scanned the circle of students that surrounded the teacher, while Mr. Jarvis read the rules from his folder.

It made him think about the first time that he had put a foot in the high school's hallways. How threatening and inquisitive all that looks had looked, and how familiar they were were now, almost three months after.

He saw Maverick Viñales, serious and confident as always, listening attentively, Aleix's brother, Pol, as smiley and cheerful as his brother, Lucy and her friends, snickering silently at Cal. And even Jorge Lorenzo, with his shady, grim face. Marc gulped as he recalled that night at the party, where Lorenzo had been about to punch him. He shook his head softly, forcing the unpleasant memory out of his brain.

And then Marc's gaze fell irremediably on Valentino. The italian stood gracefully relaxed, as usual, with Uccio and Andrea Iannone by his side. His expression was serene, despite the tired glint in his blue eyes.

Marc couldn't help drowning in the sight of him, until those beautiful eyes suddenly blinked, looking right back at him. Marc tore his gaze away quickly, blushing furiously as Valentino caugh him staring.

He focused on his sneakers, burying his hands on his sweat pant's pockets, vaguely registering Mr. Jarvis' voice in the background. 

-And all that being said...this afternoon you'll start doing an exercise- the teacher pulled some sheets out of the folder- I'll give you a map of the area, where you have indicated the points where you'll find the elements you have to clasify and tag (leaves, rocks, trees...) This work can really amplify your final mark, so, it's up to you if you make the most of it. Well, now I'll tell you who your partner is.

And they all groaned. Marc felt a chill run down his spine once again. It couldn't happen again, right?

Nevertheless, all his insecurities faded away as Valentino was paired up with Cal, and Marc swallowed, as his guts had the nerve to clench uncomfortably.

But it wasn't all, to put the cherry on top, Mr. Jarvis revealed that Marc's partner was Lucy, which earned a glare from his friend.

The rest of pairings were revealed; Jack grinned as he was paired up with a cute girl, Aleix smiled widely as Jarvis put him with Maverick Viñales, and it didn't surprise Marc, the two got along really well. Alvaro high-fived Dani as the teacher made a pair of them, but Marc didn't miss, bewildered, that Dani looked at bit disappointed. He frowned, with whom would he have rather be paired up? Alvaro was his best friend. Marc himself would have killed to be with any of them. He shrugged, maybe he could ask him about it later.

-Okay, that's all. Now you'll make a line and I'll give you your maps- Mr. Jarvis indicated.

The students dispersed, everyone looking for his partner. Marc felt a light tap on his shoulder, and as he turned around he found himself face to face with Lucy.

She showed a kind smile, and Marc returned it. Well, he could have had it worse, he thought.

They headed to position themselves in the queue. Meanwhile, as they waited, they chatted a little bit. Marc discovered that Lucy was actually really nice and he couldn't help thinking that she would be amazing for Cal.

Then, all of a sudden, they were called by Mr. Jarvis. Frowning and confused, they made it out of the line of students and headed to where the teacher was, surprised to see him accompanied by no others than Cal and Valentino.

-Hey, what's going on?- Marc asked curiously, as his body twitched with nervousness.

-Mr. Crutchlow here, asked politely if there could be a change of partners- Mr. Jarvis announced- He said that he would work better with the lady. So if there isn't a problem you could exchange.

-It's nothing personal, Rossi- Cal assured, patting the italian's shoulder, managing to pull a brief chuckle out of him.

But Marc almost wanted to strangle Cal with his bare hands.This was absolutely not okay. 

Then his eyes locked with his friend's and they didn't even need words, he understood. Marc, more than anyone, knew how much Cal liked Lucy, they had talked about more than in one occasion and it would be great if they finally had the chance to spend time alone together. Cal seemed to have read his mind, gaze now almost pleading, and Marc could do nothing but nod.

Mr. Jarvis turned to Lucy, who shrugged, face flushed and eyes avoiding them. And then, all the gazes turned to the italian.

-Mr. Rossi?

Marc almost feared looking at him. God, he had managed to get himself stuck with Valentino again. _Great_.

-For me, it's okay- he let out, and Marc catched the glance throwed at him, that didn't fail to make his heartbeat rise.

-Well, it's sorted out, then. Here you have- Mr. Jarvis handed each pair a map- And one last thing, I want you back to the camp before it gets dark. Okay?

The four teenagers nodded.

-Good luck!- With that, the teacher turned back to the beginning of the line, continuing with his work.

Marc felt Cal's hand on his shoulder and ther gazes locked, discovering Cal's surprisingly grateful. Marc returned the squeeze in the shoulder.

Cal had been there for him since he met him, it was the least he could do. Then his friend turned towards his new partner.

-Ma'am?- he extended his hand theatrically and Lucy just snorted, but Marc didn't miss the way her eyes sparkled now.

They moved away, already teasing the other and joking, and Marc shook his head, smiling. They were really made for each other.

It was Valentino's soft cough what woke him up, now his whole body seeming to react as the idea of having to spend several hours with the italian, alone, in the forest, started to sink in.

-Well, we should get going, shouldn't we?- Valentino said, not looking directly at him either.

Marc just nodded, passing by the italian and looking up at the sky. _Tough day_.

 

-You aren't going to tell me about your date with Viñales?- Alvaro nudged him, prompting Dani to lower his gaze in order to conceal his blush.

-What date?- he questioned reluctantly, closing the zip of his backpack with a swift movement, after checking that they carried everything they would need.

-You know. The other day in the library- Alvaro wiggled his eyebrows. 

The memory broke into Dani's head, making a tingling feeling shake is body. He and Maverick hadn't really talked about it. And Dani didn't know if it was because they were avoiding it or because they hadn't had the chance to do so yet. But the truth was that he couldn't wait to be alone with Maverick again.

-It wasn't a date, I simply helped him out with his chemistry homework- he explained, averting his friend's gaze.

-Aha- Alvaro smirked and Dani rolled his eyes, starting to walk towards the forest, map already in hand- How long are you going to be in denial?

-I'm not in denial- he huffed. He acknowledged that he _appreciated_ Maverick's company, talking with the boy was always thrilling. Dani felt that he could keep up with him better than anyone could. And that kiss was _absolutely_   _amazing_ , he must admit. But from there to saying that there was something bigger between them was a quite large distance. He needed time to figure it out.

-Okay, whatever you want to believe, Pedrosa, whatever you want- Alvaro chuckled, squeezing his shoulder briefly.

-Let's leave my love life aside and focuse on this okay?

-Okay- Alvaro smiled with his knowing look and this time Dani couldn't help a grin, either. The had known each other since they were kids, the bastard knew him too well.

 

 

The sun peeked in between the branches, a faint cheep could be heard, the breeze blowed gently, making the leaves dance delicately.

The scenery was more than beautiful, Marc marveled at their surroundings. He had never been in such a thick forest, neither so deep in the woods.

Marc walked behind Valentino, the italian carrying the map as they moved in complete silence. They had been walking for almost an hour now and they hadn't even found the first point in the map. Marc was almost sure they had taken the wrong direction, but he said nothing, because he didn't know if he would be able to find the right way, and it was still noon so they had plenty of time to rectify.

Another thing that worried him was that Valentino was more distant than ever. He hadn't even tried to establish a simple conversation, he hadn't even looked at him and Marc had the feeling that he would flee and leave him there if he could.

And it was painful, truly so. As if being rejected once again under the stairs, like that inglorious morning. He sighed tiredly. Why couldn't he just forget it? It was nothing but a stupid crush. Why was so fucking difficult for his damn mind to let go of it? It was frustrating him to no end. 

Marc run his hand through his hair. It was his fault, after all.

If only he hadn't bumped into Uccio that day, when he saw Valentino for the first time, if only he hadn't let him sat on the seat next to him in Maths, if only he hadn't go to that party, if only he hadn't let Valentino take him to that hill, if only he wasn't so charming, and he didn't make him feel that alive, and...and anyway...But it seemed that the more the tried to get away from each other, the most Destiny seemed to put them back together.

And that would have been great, but the only problem was that Valentino didn't want anything to do with Marc, that much had already been established.

He was so caugh in his thoughts that he almost bumped into the italian, that had stopped all of a sudden.

-Sorry- Marc muttered taking a few steps to stand besides Valentino.

He was looking down at the map, brows knitted. Boy, even confused he looked hot. Marc gritted his teeth, almost wanting to smash his head against the nearest trunk. _Stop_. He cleared his throat.

-What's wrong?- he managed to ask, glad that his voice hadn't faltered.

-I...think we are lost- Valentino whispered, not taking his gaze away from the piece of paper in between his hands.

 _Somehow I knew this was going to happen_.

-What do you mean?

-I mean, that I followed the way towards the first point, it should be here, but it's not. And unless there has been a mistake, we're lost- Valentino explained still not meeting his gaze.

Marc took a deep breath.

-Okay, we didn't walk that much, we can return over our own footsteps and...

-Okay- without another word, neither look, Valentino started moving.

Marc closed his eyes briefly, swallowing hastily. This cold treatment hurt. A lot.  
But it was as it should be.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the angst, it breaks my heart but it's needed to keep things interesting. It will get better, though, I promise ;)
> 
> (Oh, I also wanted to say that this week there will be an extra update, new chapter on Wednesday and Friday instead of on Thursday) Because why not? We are finally on race week and we must celebrate it. Love you so much, guys, thank you <3


	14. XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, seriously, you are the sweetest, most amazing readers ever, I love you so, so much. Thank you once and a million times for your comments and kudos. They mean a lot to me.  
> But now, I'll cut my rambling and leave you with the chapter. I hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading <3

XIV

The wandered in between the trees, Marc absently hovered his hand over the scrubs, leaves tickling his palm.

They had been walking with no direction in mind for almost an hour now and he hadn't miss that Valentino had quickened the pace, almost as if he was anxious to reach wherever they were heading towards.

They came across a little clearing in the forest and Marc started to think they could definitely use a break.

-Hey, Vale...Valentino- Marc called, but the italian just let out an «Mm...?» to let Marc know he had heard him- Could we...coul-would you stop a moment, please?

That seemed to finally make the italian slow down and turn to him. Marc gulped, suddenly electrified by that piercing gaze.

-We should do a little break. We have enough time. Okay?- he suggested, dropping his backpack carelessly on the floor.

Valentino tightened his jaw, seemingly considering it for a moment, but finally nodded, and to Marc's surprise, dedicating him a little smile while his blue eyes softened so much that Marc thought he was imagining it.

But as fast as I had come, it faded away, Valentino turned his back to him again, arms lifted as he run his hands over his face. And then was when Marc saw it.

At first, it took him a second to comprehend what he was seeing, but quickly it sank in.

It wasn't big, but long and narrow. A red patch just under Valentino's shoulder blade. But not any kind of red, blood's red shade. _Blood_.

It must have stained the fabric of his hoodie from under. _From the_ _skin_.

Without a second thought, and a huge wave of nervousness flooding his body, Marc reduced the distance between them in two strides, frowning and focusing on nothing else but what he had just saw.

Valentino turned his head slowly, confused about Marc's sudden move. His fingers had just rubbed tentatively the spot when he felt Valentino wince, turning around violently and grabbing Marc's wrist, preventing him from going any further. It was a tight grip and, as always, the delicate skin of Valentino's hand made his tingle. They were face to face now, shallow breathing mingling and noses just inches apart, and in that moment their gazes did connect, almost for the first time in weeks, in the most fervent, deep, intense stare they had ever shared. 

-Wh...What happened to you?- Marc breathed out, lost for a words for a secon, trying to focus on what he was going to say and not in the italian's wonderful scent or the proximity of his lips, which Marc couldn't help throwing a quick glance at. 

Valentino averted his gaze once again, letting go of Marc's wrist, as if the contact burned, and took two steps back. Marc couldn't help thinking that he looked just like a helpless, locked animal.

-N-nothing, it's just a scratch- Valentino run nervously his gaze all over the area. Again, as if looking for a way of escaping.

But this time, Marc wouldn't let him get away with it.

-Let me see- he took a step forward, and Valentino took another back. Marc frowned once again, if he was reacting like _that_ it wasn't just a simple scratch.

He needed to see it, he had to cure him. Marc took a deep breath.

-If it's bleeding you need to take care of it, it could get infected. I have a few first-aid supplies in my backpack- he pointed out, looking hopefully at the italian.

Valentino seemed to hesitate for a moment, Marc could almost see his brain working like gears turning, but he, much to Marc's relief, finally complied, nodding ever so slightly.

Marc took another step forward, and thankfully, this time, Valentino didn't back away, but turned his back to him. 

-Sit on that rock- Marc told him, maybe being seated would help him relax a little bit. The italian did as he was told, letting himself fall in a wide rock just by some scrubs.

Marc crounched behind him, putting his backpack besides him and rummaged inside, looking for the first-aid supplies. He pulled out some wraps and alcohol.

But then he felt the blood from all over his body rush straight to his face, as he realized that the wound was too far up on his back to heal it with the hoodie pulled up. He simply couldn't reach it. _I can't believe I'm asking this._

-Eh...I need you to...y-you have to take it off- God, this time his voice did falter. He was definitely blushing now, throat dry. Well, at least Valentino couldn't see him.

And again, the italian's reaction startled him.

-If you wanted to see me shirtless you should have just asked- Valentino let out a soft chuckle, pulling the hems up and removing the cloth.

Marc swallowed, eyes widening as he took in the sight of Valentino's back. As it had seemed, the wound was just by his right shoulder blade. It was like a cut.

A million questions filled Marc's head. How the hell had he managed to get that?

But that wasn't all, surrounding the bigger wound, smaller cuts could be seen, in between little bruises. It made Marc's heart twitch painfuly, an unexpected and overwhelming wave of concern shook his whole body.

He didn't even dare to think about it, but...what if someone had done that to him? No, it couldn't be. No way. The mere thought of someone hurting Valentino turned out to be absolutely terrifying, making his heart clench and his guts tighten in a firm, uncomfortable knot.

Marc reached out, with shaky fingers and gently grazed the red-stained skin. He inmediately felt the italian stiffening and inhaling sharply. Almost unconciously, out of reflex, Marc's fingertips started caressing featherly the smooth skin, thumb rubbing little circles, and it seemed to calm him down.

The italian relaxed gradually, even releasing a pleased sigh and Marc then seemed to realize what he was doing. Cheeks burning, he moved his hand away, clearing his throat awkwardly in an useless attempt to regain a bit of control.

Without more delay, he took the supplies and started working, so at least it would distract him and keep him busy.

When the alcohol-coated piece of wrap came in contact with the wound, he saw Valentino's back muscles tense, obviously because of the pain, but the italian didn't flinched, didn't even winced once, he remained still. During the whole time.

Marc managed to gently clean the cut and wrap it.

When he was done, he coughed lightly, Valentino's head turning ever so slightly and Marc couldn't hold himself, he had to ask.

-Valentino, what happened?- still crounched, he tilted his head trying to get a glimpse of the italian's expression, but still, he wouldn't look at him. Marc hesitantly, put his hand on Valentino's forearm, to make him understand that he could trust him. _Again_.

But it backfired, Valentino stood up violently quickly, fidgeting with the hoodie   
and putting some distance between them.

Marc swallowed harshly, hurt at the sudden reaction but also flustered to no end. Because the image of Valentino, shirtless lean chest, abs on display, wasn't helping at all his ability to think straight.

-It's nothing, really- he said, putting the cloth back on hastily- But, thank you, you know, for taking care of it.

Marc tightened his jaw, nodding faintly. It was so frustrating, he was annoyed at himself for being worried sick about Valentino's cuts, because he shouldn't be.

Besides the italian's refusal to tell him about it made him feel ten times worse, as if he wasn't worthy anymore of the trust Valentino once had given him.

His heart sank at the thought, a lump starting to form on his throat. It was official. Whatever they had, if there was anything to have, anyway, was over. 

-Okay, whatever you want- he pressed out, surprised at himself because of how mad he had sounded.

But he couldn't help it, there was something he wasn't telling him and Marc's brain was at the verge of collapsing from trying to figure out what it might be.

Without another word, he began gathering all the supplies on his backpack, wanting at least to keep himself busy with something, hands in movement, because he wa-

He vaguely registered Valentino getting rid of the distance between them in a couple of steps.

He didn't become aware of what was going on, until he felt the italian quickly cupping his face, not even letting Marc react before pressing their lips together violently. Marc's gasp of surprise being irremediably swallowed by Valentino's mouth.

The strong impulse of the italian's body pinned his back against the nearest tree, but he was far from paying attention to that because _fuck_ , it was happening again, although he didn't understand why.

He had thought Valentino had wanted him away. What was going on?

His mind was burning with questions but as soon as Valentino's tongue broke into his mouth he simply stopped thinking. The hungry, almost needy movements of the italian's wonderful lips made goosebumps appear all over Marc's skin.

 _Fuck, kissing him is simply delighful_ was all Marc could think, the feel of having his body so close was all he could register. In those moments, Valentino was Marc's whole word.

He knew he shouldn't but...he just couldn't hold himself back, he was simply unable not to kiss back. Their lips grazed ferbvidly and deep...it sent Marc's pulse racing so fast he thought his heart would go out of his chest.

The feel of Valentino's hands stroking his sides made him whimper, their heads tilted automatically, lips parting widely and tongues fighting desperately, and this time, Marc couldn't supress a weak pleased moan. The italian took a hold of the slightly longer streaks of hair on the top of Marc's head and pulled softly, inclining it and exposing his neck for him to explore. And Marc was more than happy to oblige.

Valentino's demanding and heavenly lips travelled down his jaw until they were showering Marc's pulse point with kisses and licks. He was completely helpless, groaning softly while he slid his fingers through the cropped hair. He closed his eyelids again as Valentino resumed the contact of their lips.

Marc responded with every drop of energy he could gather, because there wasn't any other thing in the world that he could possibly want more than Valentino. The way the italian touched him was incredibly addictive and those soft, gentle caresses of his nimble fingers all over his body were going to be the death of him. 

 _This must be a dream. Why are you doing this? You said..._ His train of thought was stopped once again, as he felt Valentino pull away, causing Marc to release a disappointed growl.

There was a couple of minutes of utter silence, the only sound, their ragged breathing, mingling with the soft movement of the leaves.

They remained tangled, foreheads glued together and eyes closed. Marc tried to steady his heart rate and to fill his lungs with oxygen. He was almost scared of opening his eyes, his whole being trembling.

God, no one had ever made him feel like Valentino did, at least that he was sure about. Tightening his jaw he finally rose his eyelids, locking eyes with the italian's instantly.

He tried to read him, but Valentino's gaze held a such an intense swirl of emotions that he could figure out none of them.

As fast as he had come closer, Marc felt, heartbroken, how Valentino moved away quickly once again, as if scared of what he had done, as if...regretful.

A blow of cold hair made Marc's body shake. This time he felt his throat sting painfully, tiny, tiny tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

He would go crazy, he just knew it.

Valentino was killing him with his confusing signals. He simply didn't know what to feel or think anymore.   
The italian turned his back to him, burying his face in his hands. And Marc's guts writhed. He was done with it.

-Why are you doing this to me?- Marc was well aware of how much his voice had trembled, and how hoarse it had sounded, but he couldn't give a fuck, he needed to let it out. It was driving him crazy.

He saw Valentino lower his head, Marc could no longer see his face, but he could see his muscles tensing. But Valentino said nothing, nothing at all. He didn't even turned to look at Marc in the face.

-Believe when I tell you it's better like this- he didn't think he would heard the italian's voice sound as vulnerable as it had just done.

Better like this? How the fuck could this be better? 

-You can't kiss me _like that_ and then pretend me to forget about it- Because it was simply impossible. Marc took a step closer, willing his voice to settle- I can't understand what is going on if you don't explain it to me.

His tone was almost pleading and his eyes burned with the suppressed tears of frustration, but the only reaction he could get out of the other was a shake of his head.

Marc closed his eyes for a few seconds, blinked the tears away and cleared his throat, deciding that he needed to pull himself together.

Obviously, Valentino, wasn't going to answer further. _Of course._ It was useless. He had to fucking accept it already.

Resigned, he pull his bag over his shoulder and passed by the italian, not giving him a single look.

-We should keep moving, or the sun will start to set before we arrive- his words came out flat and numb, but at this point, he was too tired and fed up with his own feelings to deal with it differently.

 


	15. XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little reminder in memory of Angel. Always so sad when someone so respected, appreciated and loved in the paddock leaves. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this and it helps lightening up the mood a little bit.
> 
> I love you so much, guys! Thank you for reading and don't hesitate on letting me know what you think <3

XV

-There you are, we thought you would be playing lovebirds...- the words died in Cal's throat as he took a look at Marc's and Valentino's expression. They almost sighed bitterly at that.

Marc didn't see Mr. Jarvis approaching until he was right in front of them.

-It has already gotten dark, we were going to look for you two- the teacher scolded them but Marc simply sighed, restricting himself just to nodding.

-Sorry- he muttered, his head has started to throb painfully and he wasn't in the mood to explain further.

Mr. Jarvis shook his head tiredly.

-It's okay. You are here now and that's all that matters. How did the work go?

Wordlessly, Marc handed him the sheet that he had filled out by himself, not having wanted to exchange another single word with Valentino. The less they interacted the less he would suffer.

As soon as he saw Mr. Jarvis nod, he passed by the teacher, heading towards the tent and trying to ignore the curious gazes threw at him.

As the curtain fell, Marc felt as if all the energy drained from his body, limbs as heavy as iron and head as if stuffed with a million nails that poked his brain constantly. He almost didn't hear Dani entering the tent.

-Hey...what happened?- he asked concerned, grabing at Marc's shoulder to turn him around.

-Nothing, it's just...nothing- he pressed out, covering his face with his hands, massaging his temples, hoping to easy the pain a little bit.

-Marc, it is obviously not "nothing", you look as if you had been given a beating- Marc swallowed, closing his eyelids for a brief moment.

-I...you have nothing to worry about, really I...- he said, trying to show a weak smile, when a sudden shiver run all over his body. He started to tremble slighly, feeling really cold.

Dani's brows knitted, and then, as if realizing something he had been thinking about for a while, he reached out, putting the palm of his hand on Marc's forehead. The shorter boy's eyes widened.

-Marc, you're burning. Hold on a second, I'll get Mr. Jarvis- he didn't even have time to reply, because Dani was already outside the tent.

 _Great_.

Just great. Now he had gotten ill. What more could possibly happen to him?

He let himself fall over the sleeping bag, now he was feeling as if his skin was overheating, head pounding more instensely bit by bit. He huffed, too worn out to move.

 

 

-Ok, Marquez, let's see whats going on- Mr. Jarvis said, crounching by his side.

This time more people had followed him. Aleix, Dani, Alvaro, Cal and Jack squeezed in the little space. And the sight didn't fail to make Marc's heart jump with tenderness. He didn't think they would really care about him. Or maybe it was the fever, that was taking his emotions to the extreme.

After taking his temperature, and examining him a bit, the teacher sighed.

-Good news, you've catched a simple cold. Bad news, you have to stay here. Now everyone out, Marquez needs rest. Stay here, I'll bring you a pill and some water for the headache.

They all nodded. Orders given, Mr. Jarvis got out of the tent, leaving him with his friends. 

-Hey, buddy, sorry you'll miss the bonfire- Aleix sat down next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

-Don't worry, we'll grab some marshmallows for you, so you can have them as breakfast for tomorrow- Alvaro grinned, reassuringly.

-Guys, we're missing the point, though. The pranks won't be the same without Marc- Cal clutched his heart dramatically, as he has done so many times before, and Marc couldn't hold back a little laugh.

Dani rolled his eyes playfully.

-Be glad you have gotten yourself out of it, mate- he patted softly Marc's shoulder, both of them chuckling.

-Come on, ladies, Marc needs sleep- Jack jocked, signaling them to go out. In that moment Mr. Jarvis returned, this time, successfully kicking all of them out. Marc took the pill and swallowed a whole glass of water in a single gulp.

-Tomorrow you'll be perfectly fine. Now, rest- the teacher showed a quick smile and little pat on the shoulder.

Marc muttered a low thank you, and then, he was finally alone.

With another sigh, he put on his pijama and laid down. Despite the strong headache, and the distant voices coming from outside, the tiredness was definitely stronger and he instantly fell asleep on the spot.

 

 

-Is he okay?- Valentino tried not to look as concerned as he truly was.

He had finally managed to corner Dani Pedrosa, away from prying ears. He had really tried not ta ask, to ignore it, but he just couldn't. He needed to know if Marc was okay. Because at the same time, he couldn't help feeling that it was all his fault.

The short boy gave him a distrustful look, before shrugging.

-Yeah, it's just a cold- he narrowed his brown eyes while nipping at his marshmallow- What's going on between you two, anyway?

Valentino almost choked on his drink at the blunt question. But Dani didn't faltered.

The italian didn't know what to answer to that, because, although there was definitely something going on, he had probably ruined it that afternoon. This time, Marc had looked really done. And he couldn't blame him.

-Nothing- he whispered. He grazed his earring, as he did everything he was feeling nervous, cause this time Dani did throw him an sceptical glare, rising an eyebrow. Valentino swallowed, done with pretending.

-Look, I didn't want to hurt him...

-Late, you already have. I don't even know in what way, but you definitely have. I can see it, when he looks at you.

Those words made a sudden pang run all over Valentino's chest. It was all his fault in the end.

He should have never tried to get close to Marc...but how could he have known that he would end up liking the boy so much? It was freaking him out. And it was also making his heart ache more than it had never done before.

Valentino could do nothing but nod, halfheartedly.

-Look, Vale, despite what some people say about you I think you're a good guy. But Marc is my friend, and I care about him. He didn't have to tell me for me to realize that he really likes you. So, please, if you want nothing serious with him, made it clear for him, okay?

 _But I do want something with him, but I shouldn't, because I'm so fucked up...he deserves better._ Valentino felt the words echoing on his brain, stucked on his throat. It was the cruel truth, after all. He had to fucking accept it already.

-Okay- he whispered, evading Dani's gaze. Without another word, the shorter boy left towards the bonfire again.

Valentino, lost in thought, started walking. Yes, a walk would be nice, it would help clearing his mind and hopefully ease the choking pressure he was feeling within his chest. 

 

 

Dani shook his head, burying one of his hand on his jeans's pocket while he threw away the stick that had held his marshmallow just a few seconds ago, now far down his stomach.

He felt really sorry for them, not just for Marc, but now for Vale too. These past couple of days he had started to notice that the glances the italian threw at his friend reflected something Dani didn't even know the heartbreaker Valentino Rossi could show, some kind of sadness, of grief, flashing at the same time with clear desire.

Those looks hadn't go unnoticed to him and he didn't quite understood them. He knew that they were attracted to each other, you had to blind to not see it, and Dani was absolutely sure that more than words had been exchanged between them. But where was the problem, then? It was as if something he knew nothing about was holding them back.

He swayed his head once again, sighing quietly. Why had everything in life to be so complicated?

Then out of nowhere, someone grasped his hand and diverted him from the path towards the bonfire. But his tensed muscles relaxed immediately as he caught a glimpse of those brown eyes that (he could no longer deny it) drove him completely crazy.

Maverick dragged his index finger to his mouth, signaling him to be quiet. Dani nodded, feeling his heartbeat picking up speed as he squeezed the other's hand and let him guide his body.

Viñales took him to a little clearing surrounded by tall trees and dense bushes. The bonfire could still be seen and heard nearby, but the vegetation gave them an pretty comfortable and intimate kind of privacy that made Dani exhale with amazement.

-Have you ever gone stargazing?- Maverick whispered in his ear, sending uncontrollable shivers down his nerves.

-I don't think I have- Dani glanced at the boy, mesmerized by that gaze, that seemed more magnetic than ever under the moonlight.

-Then look up- Maverick smiled at Dani's little gasp of surprise.

Between the branches the constellations gleamed intensely, not a single cloud hid them, making the dark sky sparkle as if splashed with glitter.

He grinned softy, taking in the sight, until a tentative hand brushed shyly is neck, dragging his attention somewhere else, to the striking boy besides him.

Their eyes connected for the briefest moment before he felt his eyelids closing as Maverick leaned forward. And there they were, kissing again, bringing up all those deep emotions he had only started to feel that day at the library.

But a wave of excitement shook him when he remembered that this time they didn't have to supress their movements. Dani let out a delighted sigh as Maverick slid his fingers in his hair, stroking it delicately. His lips were warm and smooth, and although they started to caress very lightly, it didn't take them long to quicken and deepen the pace, until they were left panting, Dani's arms wrapped around Maverick's neck while the dark haired boy traced feathery patterns on the small of his back, getting to draw little shakes out of Dani.

In between shallow breaths, their eyes finally locked and their mouths broke in the same involuntary grin.

-Have you brought me here to stargaze or to make out with me?- Dani found himself asking gleefully. Not that he was complaining, though.

Maverick chuckled under his breath, dedicating him a sly smirk.

-Both things- those two simple words made Dani smile like an idiot.

-You are a jerk, you know that?- he giggled at Maverick's playful expression.

-Come on, Dani, you can stop pretending, I know you are head over heels for me.

 _True_ , he finally admitted.

The way he was starting to constantly crave his company, his attention, his touch, his everything. It could only mean one thing. He was truly helplessly, inexplicably and irremediably having a huge crush on Maverick Viñales.

And what surprise him the most was that he was feeling strangely calm about it. At the begging those weird new feelings that Maverick had awakening in him had freaked him out. But now that he could identify them, they didn't scare him anymore. As if all his doubts had vanished just like that. 

Still lost in thought, Maverick stole another kiss out of nowhere, making Dani's hairs stand on end. 

-Stop thinking- the boy muttered right in his ear, pulling a new string of shakes and shivers out of him- Just feel.

Dani didn't needed to be told twice. He closed his eyes and focused all his attention in kissing and letting himself be kissed. 

He cupped Maverick's cheeks and pulled him impossibly closer, not holding back a single impulse. He let himself go and was completely amazed at what Maverick could bring out of him. He felt like a completely different person when he was with him and was still wondering how it was possible.

Lips parted, heads tilted and tongues played and carresed and Dani let out an almost soundless moan, wanting to stay there forever. 

The movements got more and more frantic, until Maverick finally pulled slightly apart, but close enough for Dani to feel his warm breath on his skin and the heat radiating out of his body. 

-If we don't stop, you're going to wake up _something_ that could become an inconvenience- Dani was confused for a split second, but then Maverick glanced towards his lower regions, setting Dani's face on fire. 

-Right, sorry- he whispered, earning a soft chuckle from Viñales.

-Please never apologize for that, I wish with all my heart we could be somewhere more private- he muttered suggestively, prompting Dani's cheeks to flame helplessly. And that mischievous look had only added to it, intentions and message more than conveyed: _I would ruin you._

-I can't stand you- Dani pressed out under his breath, but with that damn grin that wouldn't whip from his face. 

Maverick smirked once again, absently stroking his hair and doing a great job at distracting him.

-Oh, come on. I saw your face, don't deny that you would have loved to be paired up with me this afternoon- he giggled, warming Dani's skin once again. Had he really been that obvious?

-You're way too full of yourself, Viñales- he whispered, trying to conceal his shivers as Maverick fingers travelled slowly down his arm until they reached Dani's, tangling them together. The contact feeling strangely familiar already. 

-Admit it, we would have made a great team- Maverick showed off an adorable smile, dragging another one out of Dani. 

He sighed, not believing what he was about to say but...Where was the point on denying it, anymore?

-Yeah, we would.

 

 

 

The night was a little bit cold, and far from the fire, Valentino had to rise the zip of his hoodie a little bit. The fire beated like an orange heart in the middle of the camping, loud, happy, giggling teenagers gravitating around it.

He kept on walking, until, without realizing, he found himself in front of Dani, Alvaro and Marc's tent. He took a deep breath

_Don't._

But eventually, after a hard internal battle, he just couldn't held himself back.

The italian took a cursory look around and silently slid inside. It was dark, but as he came a little closer, taking careful steps, his breath hitched.

The sight in front of him melted his heart completely. Marc was curled up in a ball on his sleeping bag, and even under the dim light, Valentino could perfectly make out his face.

God, asleep he looked even more beautiful. His expression was serene and relaxed, chest moving up and down evenly, following the compass of his steady breathing. His thick black eyelashes rested on his under eyes and his full, slighly parted lips blowed gently little puffs of air.

And Valentino couldn't help feeling literally overwhelmed.

He looked so innocent...And he would only get him in problems. Marc deserved to be happy, after all he had gone through. It just wouldn't be fair. But, god...he couldn't help biting his lower lip forcefully.

 _You have no idea what I would do to you_.

Everything would be easier if the boy wasn't that hot, and if he didn't had that damned amazing, cheerful and caring personality that made Valentino's insides burn with delight. 

But it couldn't be. That was it. 

His heart sank at how much it resembled a farewell. So he allowed himself to do one last thing. Valentino crouched, lowering his head slowly and quietly, careful not to wake him, and planted the softest of kisses on Marc's temple.

To his relief, the boy didn't move. He tried to swallow the lump on his throat, and let out the only thing he could think now.

- _Mi dispiace_ , Marc- «I'm sorry, Marc» he mumbled in italian on the sleeping boy's ear.

And with that, he forced himself out of the tent, running his hand through his cropped hair, and trying to control his shallow breathing, trying desperately to run away from his feelings, away from everything.

Away from Marc.

It broke his heart like he thought no one, nor anything could do. But that was what the boy was able to provoke on him. Things that he didn't think he would ever be able to feel. 

 


	16. XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, beauties! I can't thank you enough for your support, you have no idea how happy kudos and especially comments make me. 
> 
> Here we go with another chapter, hope you enjoy!
> 
> And finally we are on race day again! Let's hope for a safe race for everyone. (Especially for the babies on front row) ;)
> 
> Love you so much and thanks for reading <3

XVI

Marc laughed out loud as Jack choked on his orange juice, eyes widened, as the new most cutest couple of the high school made their way through the cafeteria.

Cal and Lucy walked with their hands laced in between everyone's knowing smirks. That last week's camping trip had really done miracles and Marc couldn't be happier for them.

Aleix wolf whistled, causing Lucy's face to heat up. Dani shoved his shoulder, also grinning.

-Wow, look at that- Marc teased, bursting in giggles- Jack, you lost the bet. Pay.

The boy whined, handing Marc a few bucks. It wasn't much, but when it comes to a bet, the most important thing is being right, not the prize.

-Mate, I thought you were joking- he turned to the happy couple- Lucy, you're great, but you don't know what you have gotten yourself into.

They all laughed, even Lucy, while Cal glared at a smirking Jack.

-Hey, what did I miss? What the heck is Lorenzo doing with Maverick Viñales' friends?- Alvaro frowned, signaling to one of the tables near them.

Marc and the rest followed his gaze. Indeed, Lorenzo was surrounded by boys that Marc had always seen close to Viñales. The talked quietly, looking around now and then.

-He has probably sold them shit- Dani muttered, fixing his gaze on his salad, poking the lettuce violently.

Marc suddenly remember what Valentino had told him. The drug-police issues Dani and Jorge had. And he was starting to think that Dani felt bitter towards him, because in the bottom of his heart, he felt a little bit sorry about it. Now, he knew Dani well enough to see that.

But today there was something else reflected on his short friend's eyes, some kind of deep worry that made Marc frown. Had he missed something?

He shook his head, he would talk to him later, he thought, also trying to take the memory from that night at the party away from his head, when the italian had told him what happened between Dani and Lorenzo. In the end, it was useless, his mind was always drew to him.

 _Valentino_...They hadn't exchanged a word since that afternoon at the forest.

Surprisingly, the morning after, when the headache had vanished, while having breakfast, he had found out that Valentino had told Mr. Jarvis that Marc had done all the work by himself, and that he didn't deserve to share the mark with him.

It had left Marc gaping and completely startled. He hadn't expected it, at all. And to his bigger surprise, Dani had told him that Valentino had asked him if he was okay that same night, which had made Marc's heart skip a few beats.

But then, in the morning, the italian hadn't looked at him again. As if Marc didn't existed. And at this point, he had given up on trying to figure it out.

-Well, we should get moving, the bell is going to ring and...- Aleix's words were cut by a loud thud that reverberated all over the cafeteria.

Marc turned his gaze to the origin of the blow, finding a personally bitterly familiar scene.

A dark-haired, skinny guy, whose name was Alex Rins, if Marc remembered correctly, was crouched, gathering a few books that had been throwed to the floor, by no other than Jorge Lorenzo. 

The boy was in some of Marc's class. He was really quite, and shy, but also really nice. He always greeted Marc and he never hesitated on returning the gesture.  

Everyone in his table started to laugh at Lorenzo's mockeries. Marc felt a shiver run down his spine. Painful memories reviving from the back of his head. A sudden deep urge made him jump from his seat like a spring.

-Marc, what are y...?- he distantly distinguished Alvaro's voice, but didn't stopped himself.

And when he saw Lorenzo kicking one of the books from Alex's hand, he quickened his pace. He just couldn't allow it.

When he reached his destination, he positionated himself in front of Alex, looking at Lorenzo sharp, cruel eyes directly, putting all the disgust he could in his glare.

Jorge looked truly startled for a moment, before his expression turned a mask of hate.

Marc turned his back to him, crouched and helped the guy to gather his books. Rins' bewildered gaze locked with his and Marc offered him a kind smile.

-Thank you- the kid pressed out, lowering his eyes.

Marc handed him the last book, nodding at his grateful look. But then Lorenzo grabbed Marc's shoulder roughly, forcing him to face him. Marc tightened his jaw, shoving the hand away.

-Wow, Marquez, always sticking your nose into other's people business- his voice filled with venom and cruel recreation.

-Why don't you spend your time doing something else that is not annoying the heck out of everyone?- Marc asked tiredly. 

The whole cafeteria whistled teasingly, but it made Marc way more uncomfortable than encouraged. He didn't like that kind of attention.

Lorenzo's face broke into an amused but wicked expression that made Marc grit his teeth. Who did he think he was?

-Now you are defender of the weak? Huh, Marquez? This is pathetic.

Marc felt his veins pump with anger, he just couldn't stand Lorenzo's arrogance. He wa...

-Marc, come on, it's not worth it- he was surprised to see Dani by his side, grasping his elbow.

-And now you need little Pedrosa here to help you out?- he spat, throwing a death glare at the shorter boy.

But, to Marc's surprise, Dani just rolled his eyes and turned to leave, not playing Jorge's game. And Marc really admired him for that, because he would love to slap Lorenzo right there. But his friend was right, he wasn't worth it.

They were leaving when Lorenzo shouted something that made his blood run cold, stopping him dead in his tracks.

-Flee like a coward now, Marquez, run straight to Valentino's arms. But don't get your hopes up, the bastard fucks anything he comes across with. His mommy must be proud of him, you know what they say, like bitch like son.

Marc moved as fast as lightning, before anyone got time to realize what was going on, he delivered a strong punch right in Lorenzo's face.

A painful pang vibrated from his knuckles all the way up to his elbow, but he couldn't bring himself to care, an overwhelming feeling of rage overtook him. He could endure Lorenzo insulting him, but not Lorenzo insulting Valentino. He simply couldn't stand it. But, before he had time to process it, Jorge returned the blow. Marc felt the painful impact again his cheekbone, but it only boosted his anger.

A few more punches and kicks where exchanged between them. Marc could distantly hear shouts, and encouragements. But he just couldn't focus, he was lost in a swirl of knocks and hits.

At least until a few hands tried to drag him away. But he kept on fighting, he needed to get it all out, the frustration and disappointment of this past days being vented through it.

-Marc! Stop it!- it was Aleix's voice now, but the words didn't sink in, him and Jack gripped his arms tightly, preventing him from going any further.

Marc looked at Lorenzo, who was being held back by no other than Maverick Viñales himself, who he didn't even had seen entering the cafeteria.

At least, he felt a little bit of satisfaction as he took in the sight of Jorge's nose bleeding, an ugly bruise appearing on his right eye, glaring daggers back at him.

-Don't you dare talking about Valentino like that ever again- Marc spat without thinking, proud that, although his voice sounded hoarse, it also had sounded firm.

And then he was taken out of there, his pounding head not catching all of Dani's words.

He felt the coppery taste of blood in his mouth and the tingling in his fist, knuckles red. He slowly understood that he was being dragged to the infirmary.

-What the fuck where you thinking?- Alvaro question, eyes flicking between him and the rest.

-That was really reckless, and stupid- Jack said.

-Couldn't you just ignore him?-Dani folded his arms over his chest, brows knitted.

The nurse started cleaning the wounds while they scolded him. But his head had started to hurt so much that he saw himself in the need of telling them to stop.

-Look, I just couldn't, okay? He got on my nerves, and I couldn't help...I couldn't stand..

-You couldn't stand him attacking Valentino- Marc gaped at Aleix's voice. He noticed he had been quite all the time until now. He looked at him in the eyes, mix of sadness and resentment playing on his face. They all turned to look at him. Aleix sighed tiredly- And Lorenzo knows that, so he used it to provoke you.

Marc fixed his gaze on the ground. He was right. And it had worked so well, he had acted without thinking.

-I'm sorry- he muttered, voice faltering.

-Marc, you don't have to apologize. We're just worried about you- Alvaro put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

But it only made him swallow with bitterness.  _Yeah, and he probably wouldn't give a fuck about me._ Marc's lungs closed at the realization. How could he have been so stupid?

 

 

 

Dani felt the most overwhelming mix of emotions he had ever experienced revolve within him when he saw Maverick waiting outside the infirmary, leaning in the empty hallway's wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

His head jerked up when he heard the steps approaching.

Dani stopped a few meters away from him, repressing with difficulty the intense desire to throw himself at Viñales' arms.

-Hey, it's everyth...

-Please look at me in the eyes and tell me you have nothing to do with _him_ \- Dani cut him, feeling his own body almost trembling. 

Maverick frowned, taking a couple of hesitant steps towards him. Dani took the same ones back. He needed to know it first. He needed that.

A sudden hint of realization crossed Maverick's features and Dani saw him opening his arms while he shook his head.

-I swear to you, I have no business with Lorenzo.

-And what were your friends doing with him?- Dani was startled when he felt his own voice at the verge of failing and his eyes getting glassy. 

-I said _I_ have no business with him, my friends...- he lowered his tone, fixing his gaze on the ground, as if saying the following words pained him- Some of them had been on it for a few weeks now...

Dani felt a single salty tear sliding down his cheek and he couldn't help it anymore. He got rid of the distance between and hugged Maverick tighter than he had ever hugged anyone. 

He felt Viñales' strong, sheltering arms around him in no time as well as a light kiss being pressed in his forehead.

-You scared me- he mumbled in Maverick's chest. God, the incident in the cafeteria had left him more affected than he had thought it would. 

A sharp chill had run down his spine when he had seen his friends near Jorge, the thought of Maverick being in trouble had suddenly seemed unexpectedly terrifying and unbearable. And then the fight, the previous concern now mingling with the worry for his friend Marc.

He sighed as a comforting hand slid in his hair, softly stroking and making Dani lean into Maverick's embrace.

-So you were really worried about me?- Viñales' playful light tone made an involuntary grin appear on Dani's lips.

He looked up, their gazes connecting immediately and Dani couldn't help smiling wider when he saw in those dark eyes an affection that transfixed him.

-It's okay, I promise I won't get in any kind of trouble- Maverick whispered, delivering a slight caress on Dani's cheek, whipping the tear away with his thumb. And his eyes sparkled with sincerity. 

Not being able of standing it anymore, Dani took a cursory look to the right and left of the empty corridor and when he made sure that there was no prying eyes around he cupped Maverick's face and brought him down for a slow, deep kiss that made his whole body shortcircuit.

-We should come back to class, we must be missing some important lessons- Maverick muttered, nuzzling his cheek.

-Yeah, we should- Dani buried his face in the other boy's neck, inhaling his scent- But let's wait a little bit, please.

-Not wanting to go to class? Okay, who are you and what have you done with Dani Pedrosa?- Maverick chuckled, squeezing him a bit tighter. 

-I think you should ask that question to yourself- he replied absently. Because he really didn't know what Viñales had done to him. He really didn't.

But he wouldn't complain. He liked _this_ , whatever it was, more than he would ever been willing to admit.

 

 

 

Marc crossed through the main door holding a gauze against the cut on his cheekbone. He had another one on his left eyebrow and he had gotten his lower lip split. _Well, could have been worse_ he thought.

He tried to ignore the glances threw at him, everyone turning his neck to stare. He had just exited the Direction Office, where Amy had lectured him about violence being prohibited in the high school, her constant disappointed looks had only made Marc feel even worse. He would be on detention for one week.

 _Great_.

He sighed tiredly, throwing the blood-covered gauze away on the nearest bin. He was about to look for the keys of his bike in the pocket of his jeans when all of a sudden, he felt a strong hand grabbing his forearm and dragging him to an empty corridor.

His heart started beating dangerously quickly, eyes widened as he found himself shoved against the wall by no other than Valentino Rossi.

-What the hell happened to you?- he demanded, his beautiful blue eyes flickering all over Marc's face, staring at every wound with a glint of alarm and...concern?

Marc gulped, brain blocked for a moment.

Right, the italian wasn't at the cafeteria. God, he wanted the ground to swallow him. Maybe he hadn't find out yet, but Valentino would eventually discover that he had gotten in a fight because of him.

-Now you care?- Marc suddenly blurted out, well aware that he was just evading the answer.

And it was a reasonable thing to ask, after all, because he had made already made pretty clear that there was nothing going on between them.

Valentino seemed taken aback for an instant, he opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but then closed it again.

Marc shook his head, he wasn't in the mood to deal with this right now.

-Sorry, but I have to go- he whispered, detaching his back from the wall and passing by the italian, but then he felt a hand closing around his wrist, turning him around.

-You know I care- Valentino pressed out and Marc's stomach clenched as he took a sideways glance at his tired and sad expression.

Marc wanted to hug him so bad, ask him what the fuck was happening. But he couldn't help if Valentino didn't trust him enough to tell him what was going on. 

He shook his head, retrieving his arm from the italian's hold, regretting it as soon as he saw the hurt flashing through his blue eyes.

But where was the point on this anymore? 

Tightening his jaw, Marc turned around to leave, feeling a sudden overwhelming pressure invading his chest.

-Marc- his name, rolling out from Valentino's tongue always made his heartbeat race. He stopped, turning his neck to look at him- Just...are you okay?

The question made him get gooseflesh. Was he really...? Marc bit his lower lip, wincing slightly.

-I-I will be- he managed to let out, voice weak, Valentino's lost expression not helping at all.

The italian nodded, gaze on the ground, hands on his pockets. Boy, he looked as gorgeous as always. Marc gathered all the strength he could to get out of there, not to run straight to Valentino, like he was dying to do.

But it just couldn't be.

He walked through the parking lot like a lost soul. That encounter had left him even more drained than before, as if he had got into another fight, but this time, with himself.

Somehow, he felt as if it had left more painful internal wounds, a kind of injuries that Marc doubted would heal.

 

 


	17. XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sweethearts! Thank you from the bottom of my heart for leaving kudos and especially for those amazing comments that I love reading.
> 
> Here we go with another chapter, hope you enjoy it! And if you feel like it let me know what you think ;)
> 
> I send you guys a huge amount of love! <3

XVII

-I knew I would find you here- Valentino jumped slightly at the unexpected sound of Iannone's voice.

-Ciao- he muttered, resting his elbows on the wooden rail of the motocross track.

Andrea reached his side and imitated his friend's posture.

They spent a few minutes quiet, in complete silence. And Valentino was grateful for it. Although he appreciated his friend's company, he also appreciated the calmness. Right now, it was what he needed the most.

-You've been absent almost the whole day. Everything okay?- Iannone asked softly, as if fearful of scaring Valentino off.

-Si, had to help my father out, you know- he stared at his own hands, not quite sure if he was ready to meet his friend's eyes without giving away how wrecked he was.

-Vale, you should tell your mother about this. You have to tell her that he had gotten worse. This is out last year on high school, after summer we'll go to university and you need to figure out what are you going to do. You can't deal with everything and everyone by yourself- Andrea put a gentle hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly.

Valentino let his head hung, closing his eyes briefly. He knew Andrea was right, he felt as if everyday he was more and more in the limit, on the edge of the cliff. He run a hand through his face, sighing.

-It's not that simple. My mom is living her life now, she's happy and free. I don't want to pull her back on this again. She already suffered enough.

-Vale, I'm sure that if she knew what's going on she would come back within the blink of an eye. She adores you. Besides, you must find a solution, eventually, you know it can't always be like this. It's exhausting you.

Valentino nodded, he had been thinking about it for a while now, rummaging and looking desperately for a solution. But nothing felt suitable. It was just too complicated.

-And how was your day?- Valentino suddenly asked, not wanting to carry on with the depressing topic, he would think about in another moment.

-Well, pretty interesting actually- Andrea showed off a sideways grin- We even witnessed a fight.

Valentino's head jerked up at that, heart pounding incredibly quickly.

 _Marc_.

-What happened?- he questioned, eager to hear who the fuck had managed to involve Marc in a fight. An unexpected wave of anxiety run all over his body.

-Lorenzo was bothering a guy in the cafeteria when Marquez went to help him out. Lorenzo got angry and started messing with him, instead.

Valentino felt his guts twitch painfully.

-And he fell for the taunting that easily?

Andrea smirked, looking sideways at Valentino, and he mused for a moment if Andrea knew something he didn't.

-No, and that's the most curious thing. He didn't seemed to care. He was actually leaving when...- Iannone paused for a moment, leaving Valentino tapping nervously on the wooden rail. _When... what?_

-When Lorenzo insulted you, and then Marquez punched him and you can imagine the rest.

Valentino felt as if a bomb of emotions had exploded on his chest, mouth suddenly unbelievably dry. He swallowed harshly and lowered his gaze, fixing it on the ground.

God, how...? The fresh memory of Marc's wounded but still beautiful face appeared every time he blinked. And it had been... _for him? No, he wouldn't do that._

Valentino cleared his throat hastily, trying to evade Andrea's intrigued look.

-I'm sure it wasn't because of...you know, because of me.

-Really? Because then he told Lorenzo not to talk about you like that ever again. The boy has some balls, that's for sure- this time Andrea turned to face his friend fully.

Valentino felt his heart skipping a beat, mind a complete chaos of throughs and chest an absolute mess of emotions. _Marc...Boy, he souldn't hav..._

-Vale, it's more than obvious that you two are so gone for each other. What's holding you back?

Valentino looked at Andrea in the eyes, hopeful that he would made him understand.

-I...I'm no good for him- Valentino sighed, covering his face with his hands.

-Vale, I think you should let him decide that, don't you think?- Andrea asked gently.

-But, I don't want to hurt him- Valentino shook his head, and inhaled deeply. 

-Well, I think you're already doing it, no offense. And not just him, but yourself as well. You have been ignoring him this past week, but his longing looks are hard to miss, you know. And since when does hurting someone worry you?

Valentino tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He looked at the track in front of him, not really looking at it, lost in thought.

It was true. He had never cared about anyone's feelings when he has used them for a night of fun in the past, right? Why did it matter so much now?

 _Because you feel something for him._ Something that no one else had made him experience before.

-You know, Vale, I think he had made his feelings pretty clear. The rest it's up to you- With that, the other italian moved away with one last squeeze delivered on his shoulder, the words echoing in Valentino's brain over and over again.

_It is up to me._

 

 

 

-You're late- he told him as soon as he heard the steps approaching.

-And you're beautiful, are we done with stating obvious things?- he heard Maverick's adorable chuckle accompanying the words and of course, managing to make Dani's cheeks heat up embarrassingly quickly.

-That's like the worst pick-up line ever- Dani answered back, leaning on the wall. 

They had agreed to meet on the rear part of the school backyard, that provided more privacy than any other point. 

Maverick smirked devilish at the pun and pressed his palms on each side of Dani's head while he tried to conceal the gasp that was fighting to leave his throat.

-We don't have much time- Dani closed his eyes when Viñales started muttered against his the skin of his neck, prompting his hands to travel immediately around the taller boy.

-I know, I told the guys I was going to the bathroom and then you ruined it by coming here late- this time he couldn't suppress a little groan when Maverick started planting little kisses all over his jaw.

-Tell them you had an emergency- they both chuckled at Maverick's words.

-You know, talking about bathroom emergencies while we are attempting to make out is a huge turn off- Dani joked, stealing the first light kiss from Maverick's lips.

-Everything would be easier if they simply knew the truth- Viñales' suddenly serious tone surprised Dani. He swallowed, pulling a little back to look at him in the eyes.

-I know. But I wouldn't like to tell them yet- he explained, tightening his arms about Maverick suddenly as if his life depended on it, as if he was scared that the other would flee and leave him there.

Dani cursed under his breath as the pace of his heartbeat increased violently. Why did the thought of Maverick leaving suddenly seemed that frightening? 

-Hey, it's okay- Viñales pressed Dani's little body against him, burying him in a tight hug- We have time to figure that out. I'm sorry, I didn't want to rush things.

Dani squeezed him harder while he nodded against Maverick's shoulder, the other warmness succeeding at calming him down. 

Without more delay, he took Dani's face in between his hands and kissed him softly. Dani closed his eyes in delight, willing himself to focus just on the amazing contact of their bodies, that thrilling brushing of their tongues or that heartwarming caresses of their hands. Just that.

They had plenty of time to decide how they would play this. Because right now, having these little stolen moments with Maverick was more than enough for him. 

Moments where the two of them were the only thing that mattered. Everything else could wait a little bit.

 

 

 

Marc breathed in the late afternoon breeze. It felt so good, such a relaxing moment after the difficult day. He contemplated the city below him, first night lights turning on under the stormy grey sky.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he almost didn't heard the sound of the bike engine approaching. Then, the sound of  _that voice_ made his whole body shiver.

-I didn't think you would be here- Valentino's soft accent increased the speed of his heartbeat significantly.

Marc swallowed, not taking his gaze away from the sights.

-Yeah, it seemed a good place to think in peace.

He saw sideways how the italian sat on the ground by his side, close, but further than Marc would have liked.

-I...-he heard Valentino clearing his throat, and Marc waited patiently, a little bit scared of what the other would say- I know what happened this morning.

A thrill run down Marc's spine.

-You know, I think it was pretty brave, not everyone would have confronted Lorenzo like you did- the italian continued, lifting his gaze towards the sky.

Marc turned to look at him for the first time that afternoon. Valentino's cropped hair had grown a little bit, especially on the top. Marc gulped, repressing the impulse of running his hand through it.

-It wasn't brave, it was stupid- he toyed with the hem of his shirt and raised his head all of a sudden when he heard Valentino release a soft harmonious chuckle.

-I think it was a mix of both, to be honest.

Marc couldn't hold back a little smile.

-You didn't have to kick him because of m...

-I didn't do it for you- Marc blurted out, flushing bright red. _Well, you told one hell of a lie, Marc_ \- He just deserved it.

Valentino nodded, but his irresistible smirk didn't fade, and Marc mused for a moment, not sure if he should be nervous. He cleared his throat, wanting to evade the topic as much as he could.

-How are you doing, you know, with your wound?- Marc gestured to his back, remembering perfectly where it was.

Valentino seemed startled for an instant, before regaining a bit of control.

-It's good, healing correctly, I think. Thanks to you- Valentino flashed a smile, and Marc felt himself in the need of taking his eyes away from the gorgeousness of it. Was the italian playing with him again?

-You never told me how you got it, though- Marc muttered, still extremely curious.

Nonetheless, he didn't expect Valentino answering and he wasn't surprised when he didn't.

Marc looked at him, his cheeky expression had changed drastically and he felt really bad. He shouldn't have asked.

-I'm sorry, I won't bring it u...

-Don't worry- Valentino cut. And Marc knew it was time to shup up. Still, something crossed his mind, something he had already done once before to light up the mood.

-You know, we never finished our questions round- Marc pulled his knees up, resting his elbows on them. Mind going to that afternoon in question, at Valentino's room balcony.

 _Because I kissed you_. The memory itself was enough to make Marc blush furiously.

And Valentino's laugh made his heart flutter.

-No, we didn't- the italian locked his blue eyes with him, mischievous glint back in them.

-Favourite season?- Marc asked, tilting his head slightly.

-Winter.

-Really?

-Yeah, I like the cold better. Summer is great, you know, but too hot.

Marc chuckled.

-Yours?

-Opposite. Summer- Marc run his hand through his hair.

-It is said that opposites attract- Valentino added with a smirk, and Marc couldn't help biting his lower lip, his heart pounding dangerously quickly. _God, this guy..._ He lowered his gaze to the city.

-A place you would love to travel to?- Marc questioned, seeing Valentino take a breath, musing.

-I'd love to pay home a visit- the italian said, eyes looking further than usual. Marc cursed himself internally, why the heck couldn't he ask harmless questions? _Right_.

-You?

This time Marc turned to him, searching for Valentino's eyes, heart skipping a beat when their gazes connected in one of those moments he could almost feel sparks flying in the air between them.

-Curious enough, same- he sighed. He missed his hometown so much.

Valentino smiled softly, fingers playing with his earring. A moment of comfortable silence settled between them, where only the distant sound of the traffic could be heard.

-What do you fear the most?- Marc's head jerked up, this time, Valentino had been the one asking, the italian's eyes tranfixing him once again.

He let the question sink in. He had never been an easily-frightened person. He was really impulsive and curious, and those things had always beaten the fear. But he had to admit that there was one thing, something that really scared him.

-Getting hurt- the throught made its way from the back of his mind, and he just voiced it absently, scrapping lightly the fabric of his grey sweat pants.

Instantly, he felt Valentino's intense gaze burning him, making him almost squirm under it.

Boy, right then he felt as if the italian could see straight into his soul.

Marc finally gathered enough courage to look up, and the sight made his guts clench. Valentino's expression revealed a vulnerability he had never seen on him before, so much pain that Marc just wanted to pull him into a hug. But curiosity took over him.

-You?- his voice came out hoarse, weak, almost as fragile as Valentino was looking now.

And the answer made Marc's eyes get glassy, air completely gone from his lungs and heart stopping its beat for a split second.

-What do I fear the most?- Valentino let out a bitter laugh- My feelings for you.

 


	18. XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want you to know that you guys are the true heart and soul of this story. Thank you so, so much for the kudos and for those lovely comments that make me giggle with utter happiness. 
> 
> I truly hope this doesn't disappoint and let me know what you think if you feel like it!
> 
> To read this chapter, find a relaxing, quiet place, make yourself comfortable and hope you like it <3

XVIII

Marc didn't know how long they stayed dead silent, staring at each other in the eyes, neither daring to say another word.

Marc felt as if his brain had stopped functioning, he was simply unable to articulate a sentence. The italian's words replayed, echoed in his head over and over again.

 _«My feelings for you»_  Could it mean that Valentino was... _into him?_

No, it couldn't be. He had just been playing with him, Valentino...He was...

Marc blinked repeatedly, trying uselessly to put in order, to give some coherence to the hurricane of thoughts and feelings that his head had just become.

He winced, feeling the taste of blood in his mouth. He had bitten his lip too hard, not remembering he had a wound there.

And then, before he could react, Valentino got up, avoiding Marc's gaze. He saw helplessly how the italian dusted off his jeans and hurriedly headed towards his bike, helmet swaying in his hand, head hanging down. And seeing him go like that, in such a state, made the blood pump all over Marc's body, muscles suddenly moving. 

-Val-Valentino- Marc called out, throat hurting, voice husky, as if all his emotions where choking him.

But the italian didn't turned around, if anything, he moved faster.

Marc got up but Valentino was already on his bike.

-I'm sorry- Marc vaguely heard him mutter, before he put his helmet on and got away, leaving behind him a cloud of dust. 

But this time, Marc wouldn't let it go so easily. Feeling an overwhelming renewed energy, he hopped on his bike and pulled the visor of his helmet down.

He wouldn't miss this opportunity.

 

 

  
-Would you stop, please?- Marc managed to let out, breath ragged and laboured.

He had followed Valentino until the italian had stopped in front of his house's door. Marc recalled the night he had been left there, after their first kiss, confused as ever and mind overrun.

But the truth was that now he wasn't doing any better, his heart was beating so fast he thought it would go out of his chest.

-I won't leave until you talk to me- Marc shouted, stopping, and suddenly feeling tiny water drops falling on his head, vaguely registering that it had started to rain.

Finally, the words seemed to make Valentino react. He dropped the helmet on the floor, opening his arms.

-What do you want me to say?- his voice sounded broken, desperate, his blue eyes sparkling intensely under the grey sky. A distant thunder echoed in their ears. 

Marc gulped, suddenly not sure of what to say.

-You tell me- he cleared his throat, taking a few steps towards Valentino- You've been doing nothing but confusing me and I'm already fed up with it. Please tell me what do you want from me. You kiss me and then you act as if you didn't give a fuck. But I have feelings too, you know, and it really hurts. So please, tell me why. Just...why?

There. He had said it, feeling as if something had exploded within him, being unable to hold it back.

The rain got heavy, and they were getting soaked to the bone, hair clinging to his forehead, but he couldn't care less.

Valentino locked eyes with him, panting, a million chaotic emotions reflecting on them. Marc saw him tightening his jaw, water drops cascading down his handsome face and when he started to speak, his voice sounded so incredibly harsh and broken Marc felt a tight knot forming in his stomach.

-Why?...Because I like you more than I have ever liked anyone in my damn life. Because you make me feel like anyone has ever done before. Because I feel like I can tell you anything. Because you make me want something I can't have. Because you have no idea of what you do to me. Believe me, I have tried, but I can't fucking get out of my mind. Because kissing you feels so good, and so right, but...I shouldn't feel like that cause...You deserve better than me, you...I... Everything is just freaking me out, because I had never cared so much about someone and I'm sorr...

Marc felt his heart stopping its beats, his own tears mingling with the raindrops running down his cheekbones. He needed a few seconds to process what he had heard, to let the meaning of everything single word sink in.

He got rid of the distance between them in two steps, not standing being away from the beautiful boy anymore, cupping Valentino's pained face and pressed them together, lips colliding violently.

Feelings spread all over him as blood pumped on his veins, like a explosion of flames that had finally made their way out of their constraints after and eternity drumming against the insides of his chest. And he finally let himself feel freely, let his heart beat on its own, without the constant restraint of that voice from his mind.

He felt every single pure emotion take over him for a moment and he didn't know a human being was able to feel all that at once.

He poured everything he had, everything he felt, all of him, into that kiss. And he was thrilled the moment the italian started responding, desperately, eagerly. The fast movement of their lips was smoothered by the rain, making them slide together delicately but not less passionately.

Marc slid his palms down Valentino's neck, and his breath caught on his throat when he felt Valentino running his nimble fingers through his damp hair. The kiss turned more and more deep, tongues grazing each other and air burning on their lungs.

Marc felt the irresistible taste of Valentino mixing with the sweet raindrops. Neither of them seemed to mind the fact that they were standing in the middle of the street, under the pouring rain.

Marc just couldn't believe it, all those things Valentino had said made his heart pound, chest flooded with an emotion he hadn't ever felt before. He released a tiny whimper when he felt the other pull away. Eyes connecting instantly, little water drops sticking on Valentino's curled eyelashes.  _Fuck, he's so damn beautiful._

And while his heart drummed havoc in his chest he felt the italian grasping his hand, gaze glistening with a determination he hadn't seen on Valentino's eyes before, while he guided him towards his house, opening the door hastily.

Marc panted for air, body overheated, not quite sure of what was happening.

 

 

 

They slammed the door of Valentino's room open, still not braking apart. Marc soon found his back pressed against the wall, Valentino's soft lips attacking his neck, and he just couldn't hold back a raspy moan at the vigorous, deep licks.

He grasped the italian's scalp, resting his head in the wall with a thud and closing his eyes as he reveled in the feeling. His whole body trembled, goosebumps covering his skin while he felt the boy leaving a fresh hickey on that extremely sensitive point where his shoulder met his neck.

Valentino's hands made his way under his hoodie, fingertips caressing seductively, making Marc shiver from head to toe. He took Valentino's face in his hands, a tingling feeling remaining on his pulse point, where the italian's lips had just been.

Marc looked at him directly, intensely, a chill running down his spine as he found his gaze full of desire, travelling down from Marc's eyes to his lips, before resuming their kiss.

This time, it was slow, sensual and deep, as if they had all the time in the world, and it stole Marc's breath away completely. 

Valentino took advantage of the moment to tug at the hem of Marc's soaked hoodie, lips just pulling away for a split second as Marc felt the italian removing the cloth, his body shivering as the air collided against his skin.

He swallowed as Valentino stood there, panting and staring at Marc's chest with widened eyes. His heart was pumping so furiously Marc thought he would have a heart attack right then and there.

A thousand electric bolts ran in between his veins, when Valentino's fingertips started exploring his torso, tracing scars and muscles, before mumbling something in italian that Marc couldn't catch and hungrily crashing again their lips together. Marc, bit by bit, started to feel his groin tightening under his sweat pants unbelievably fast, the friction against Valentino's lower half clouded his senses.

Without thinking twice, he, too, yanked at Valentino's wet hoodie, pulling it over his head and tossing it on the floor. Boy, although he had seen him shirtless before, the sight didn't fail to make his breath catch. His smooth chest was elegant and slender, lean muscles more than noticeable.

Marc pulled him in once again, the only thing he wanted now was feeling the Italian as close as possible. Almost without noticing, they made it to the bed, Marc colliding on top of Valentino.

He gasped for air. Mind suddenly catching up, realizing what was happening. He felt as if his lungs had closed all of a sudden, not letting in a single bit of air.

Was he making a mistake?

-Hey...-Valentino cupped his face, breath as ragged as Marc felt his own- You okay?

All his insecurities faded away in that very moment, sound of the italian's concerned tone melting his heart.

He wanted this so much, he wanted  _him_  so much and he wouldn't back up now. He didn't run away from things. And much less from Valentino.

Never again.

 

 

 

A thunder reverberated from outside, constant rhythm of raindrops hitting the windows.

Marc panted loudly as he felt Valentino's nimble fingers sliding his sweatpants off ever so slowly.

The italian had him pressed against the mattress and was kneeling on the bed and looking down at Marc with such want and desire that felt the air being knocked of his lungs all at once for the millionth time that evening.

He cursed under his breath as he felt Valentino purposely brushing his knuckles and the waistband over Marc's boner.

Another loud thunder echoed through the sky and he could only stare, absolutely mesmerized, when Valentino opened his own buckle and jeans, quickly getting rid of them.

Marc tried desperately to calm the storm of emotions and nervousness within his chest that roared just as furiously as the weather outside. His heart hammered violently against his ribcage and he could feel the blood pumping in his ears.

He simply couldn't believe that was actually happening, like if it was a dream. But then, the incredible friction of their groins created as the italian lowered himself, brought him back to reality, convincing him that it wasn't a dream. Not at all. The feelings that flooded his body right now were too intense to be fake.

He locked eyes with Valentino, and was thrilled at the lusty, mischievous twinkle in them as Marc saw him gently discarding his now painfully tight boxers. He could only stare at the italian's gaze. Completely captivated by the fact that it was surprisingly full of calmness, confidence and determination, all that hesitation and hurt that Marc had witnessed on it earlier that evening was no longer present, as if it had never been there.

Without thinking twice, Marc reached down pulling Valentino's ones off, too, as the other looked at him with a curious flicker of surprise. The italian slid gracefully off the piece of underwear and Marc didn't know what he had done right to deserve that sight.

There was a single, slow, calm moment where they were just exploring the other as if he was a wonder they were seeing for the first time, treating it carefully, as if afraid it would brake at the minimum brusque touch.

But that peaceful moment, suspended momentarily in the air, soon faded away, instinct and longing craving too strong to be repressed anymore, the urge turned so overwhelming that Marc couldn't help pulling Valentino down for a messy kiss. He parted his lips widely, allowing Valentino's tongue to explore him in every way he liked. The italian groaned, as the movement of their hips brought a string of expletives out of Marc. 

He couldn't wait anymore, he was sure for the first of what he wanted. The memory of Valentino's words from earlier made him go warm all over again, the sincerity and despair in those blue eyes had gotten straight to his soul.

He closed his eyes, trying to control his chaotic breathing, but his lungs opened for air abruptly as he felt the italian's fingers circling his hole.

He went stiff at first, vaguely recalling his first time with a guy. He cringed, quickly rushing the unpleasant memory off his head and obliged himself to focus on the present, on that striking guy that was hovering over him, carefully and delightfully opening him up.

Marc blushed furiously as he reveled in the way Valentino's fingers moved, so skillfully, so amazingly good. But of course, Marc always seemed to forget that he must have a lot of practice.

For a split second, it made the fear of Valentino using him raise from the back of his head. He swallowed, forcing the horrible thought back down. He wanted to trust the italian  _so desperately..._

He bit his lower forcefully as he felt the fingers sliding in.

His throat felt incredibly dry, his muscles were flexed with excitement and nerves and he gasped as he tried to control the noises leaving his mouth, because the way Valentino eyed while he thrust his fingers into him was driving him absolutely crazy, his cock was so hard it was almost painful.

He whimpered slightly as he felt the italian pulling his fingers out and a nervous chill shook him as he put the condom on easily.

Valentino looked at him intensely, gaze questioning, almost scared...and Marc felt the overpowering need of making him understand that it was what he wanted.

He propped himself up on his elbows, making his intentions clear and the next thing he knew was that he was being pinned to the bed, the italian grasping his wrists above his head.

Marc locked their gazes full of want together, nodding softly as the other boy asked wordlessly. And the world shut down when Valentino pushed in.

Obviously, at the beginning it hurt. A lot. And when in a moment of clarity, he could actually think, he was incredibly grateful as Valentino waited for him to adjust, breathtaking look of full focus on his face.

He looked up, saw the italian's hand on each side of his head, his toned and slender arms supporting him over Marc, muscles trembling, holding himself still. With shaky fingers he reached up to caress the back of Valentino's neck, hoping that the other would get the clue.

And he did. Marc took a deep breath and felt his vision blur as Valentino thrusted into him. The moaned in unison, the intimate contact was so incredible they lost all sense of time and space.

He had to admit it, Valentino was really, really, amazingly good at this. His thrusts carried the perfect force, the perfect pressure, the perfect depth, it felt simply...perfect. Marc clawed the italian's back, the tips of his fingers grazing sofly the almost healed marks on his side, tracing circular patterns, maping him and trying to memorize every single slender muscle and curve.

No room for coherent thoughts left, he let the other take him to oblivion. Marc's heart skipped a beat, a million butterflies tingled in his stomach, as he felt a light, delicate kiss being pressed on the cut of his cheekbone, then on the one of his eyebrow, until those lips lied softly on his split lower lip, those blows he had taken for defending Valentino.

And he didn't need the italian saying the words, he understood the  _"thank you"_  as if he had said it out loud. He felt delighted at the contrast of sensations, the tenderness of Valentino's lips against the intense, raw rhythm of their hips rocking together.

He opened his palm, letting Valentino slide his hand in his, fingers lacing together instantly, giving Marc something to hold onto, a warm, soft anchor to reality.

And then, all of a sudden, his climax hit him so suddenly and intensely that Marc was convinced he had brushed heaven with his fingertips. He cried as his back arched off the bed and he squeezed the other's hand tightly, absently registering how Valentino's lower lip slid sensually over his neck as the italian found his release, letting out a husky groan that made Marc's whole body shudder.

They stayed in complete silence for a few minutes, panting and trying to regain a little bit of control over their bodies, sound of thunders and rain, the only noise mixing with their laboured breathing, and the swift movement of lightning striking outside as the only thing in that moment that resembled the sparks flying between them, that glistened more vividly than ever before.

 

 

His mind was under a haze of complete amazement and disbelief, his heart beating so fast he thought Valentino could clearly hear it. Marc panted, almost scared to look up.

He closed his eyes briefly, trying to regulate his breathing and to blink away the tears, still not processing what had just happened.

God, it had felt so good, painful at the beginning, yes, but so right afterwards...He couldn't describe it, like...if feeling at home for the first time, something he hadn't felt in a long while. As if finally finding a place in the world where he felt comfortable, at ease...And surprisingly, that place was on Valentino's arms.

Finally, he managed to gather enough courage to lift his eyelids, eyes instantly locking with the italian's. They mirrored his own wonder, but, suddenly, he saw a glimpse of fear flickering in them, and he just couldn't help himself.

Marc cupped his face and pressed their lips together, softly, shivers running all over his body. His hands tracing the gentlest caresses on Valentino's neck.

They pulled back reluctantly, a strong blow of cold air hitting Marc's body as the italian rolled off him, back against the mattress, just by Marc's side, biceps tingling where Valentino's brushed his.

It had just blowed his mind.  _Valentino really likes me_.

Fuck, his heart raced at the thought. And suddenly, a certain sentence made his way from the back of his head, echoing in his mind over and over again.  _"You deserve better than me"_  Was Valentino insane? Why would he think that?

Hesitantly, Marc turned his neck, searching for the italian's eyes, but found him with his eyelids closed, hand over his forehead. A nervous chill shook Marc's limbs. Did he regret it...?

Maybe it hadn't been as good for him as it had been for Marc. A lightning illuminated the room for a split second, thunder following close.

Feeling his guts tied in a painful knot and his head spinning with questions and a thousand feelings, Marc sat up on the bed, running a hand through his hair, in an attempt of not looking as wrecked as he was feeling.

 _You definitely regret it._  The thought hurt much more than Marc could have ever imagined. A quite eternity passed, not single word spoken in the room, anxiety starting to run havoc in his belly.

He was about to get up when he felt a hand clasping around his wrist. Marc looked down, slightly shocked, and this time, their gazes locked instantly.

-Please...Don't leave- the italian's husky and broken voice made Marc's heart race. He couldn't help thinking that the Valentino he had in front of him looked nothing like his usual confident self. But Marc couldn't decided which one he liked more. Because this sensible, caring, sincere Valentino made his knees wobble just as much.

-I...I won't- Marc managed to press out, warmness spreading all over his chest.

Swallowing noisily, he lied down again gently and without a second thought, Marc curled against Valentino, filling his nostrils with his amazing scent. The italian wrapped his arms around him withing the blink of an eye, pressing a soft peck onto Marc's still damp hair.

Marc didn't think the moment could get more perfect, and with that thought, he let his eyelids flutter close, feeling more relaxed, safe, and at home than he had ever felt before.


	19. XIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never be able to express how much I love, appreciate and thankful I am for your feedback. It's my biggest inspiration! Thank you so much for all those who left kudos and especially comments. Love you, guys!
> 
> Here we go with another one, hope you like it! And, please, don't hesitate on letting me know what you think! Your opinions are always so, so welcome! <3

XIX

The calling tone of his phone almost made him jump off the bed.

Marc groaned, turning around and reluctantly disentangling himself from Valentino's arms. He looked blindly for his sweat pants and picked them up from the floor, he rummaged inside the pockets until he was able to grasp it.

-Hello?- he cleared his throat, voice incredibly hoarse.

-MARC, where the hell are you?- _Holy shit_. His eyes widened at his mother's angry and concerned voice- I know it's friday, but if you were going out you could have at least told me, don't you think?

Marc vaguely registered the beautiful italian stirring in the mattress behind him, mouthing a quick "Everything okay?" He bit his lip, lost momentarily in the adorable sight of Valentino rubbing his eyes and yawning simultaneously. God, even doing something as mundane as that he looked hot.

Marc nodded faintly, giving him a little smile and paying attention to his mom again.

-Yeah, sorry, Mom- he tried to shake the disorientation away, blinking repeatedly.

-Sorry? Is that all you're going to say? When the heck do you plan on coming back?

Marc sincerely thought his mother was overreacting, until he saw the numbers on the clock.

04:46. _Holy fuck._

Now he understood why his mother was worried sick.

He hadn't put a foot on his house since that morning, and he hadn't even realized until now. Moreover, he hadn't planned on staying the whole night...But he had been so comfortable, Valentino's embrace was so cozy, and relaxing...Marc bit his lower lip once again. He didn't want to leave his side just yet.

-Well?- Marc winced at her demanding tone. He was so screwed up.

-I-I went out with the guys and...we decided to crash on Dani's house, you know- he cringed. Marc hated lying, and even more lying to his mom. Besides, he was terrible at it. 

His mother kept silent for a moment, and for a while Marc wondered if she had hung up or if she could tell that he wasn't being honest. 

-Aren't you guys a bit older for a sleepover?

-It's not a sleepover, mom, just sleeping, I promise- _I'm so going to hell for this_. He heard her sigh at the other end of the line, and it made him feel extremely guilty. God, she must have been so concerned- Sorry mom, I should have told you.

-Okay, okay, no worries. We'll talk tomorrow, good night and say thank you to Dani from me. Love you.

-Okay, bye. Love you too- he heard the line go dead and released a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

-You okay?- Valentino's pleasant accent broke through his ears, bringing him back to the present as it all started to sink in at once.

 _Fuck, I slept with Valentino._ His heartbeat increased so much all at once that Marc thought he could pass out. Clearing his throat, he took a couple of steps towards the bed, tossing the phone on the bedside table.

-Yes...my mom, you know...I hadn't talked to her since this morning- Marc scrapped the back of his neck and his face flushed bright red when he saw the italian's eyes roam all over his body, realizing that he was wearing nothing. At all. And neither was Valentino.

Coughing, and suddenly feeling intimidated by the other's widened look, he reached for his boxers, that were just by the bed and put them on, trying to hide the fact that his "friend" was starting to wake up at the sight of Valentino's perfect naked body. He also put his sweat pants on then sat on the edge the bed, seeing the italian do the same, and Marc almost sighed with disappointment. _Please don't cover that beauty._ But there was no use.

The moonlight tranfixed the balcony windows, making the whole room appear under a haze of mystery. Valentino's eyes seemed brighter than ever as he gestured Marc to lie with him, patting gently the mattress.

A tiny smile played on Marc's lips as he made himself comfortable sitting in between the italian's legs, who was now sitting on the mattress with his back resting on the headboard. 

Marc pressed his back against Valentino's chest, leaning his head on his shoulder. A wave of uncontrollable shivers awakened goosebumps all over his skin when the italian slid his nimble fingers through his hair caressing softly, while his other hand laced with Marc's. It felt simply blissful.

He bit his lower lip, completely overwhelmed by the situation. _Is this really happening?_ And then Valentino planted a kiss in his hair, as if he had read his mind.

Marc snuggled closer, fascinated at the playing of their fingers and delighted at the feeling of Valentino's breathing movement against his back, his slender, warm chest going up and down evenly, luring Marc's body into a haze of absolutely relax.

-Valentino?- Marc almost winced as he broke the comfortable silence.

-Mm?

-Di-did you mean it? I mean, what you said...or- the words got stuck on his throat. He knew he shouldn't ask. Just enjoy the moment, but he just couldn't, it was constantly poking the back of his head. And the truth was that he feared the answer much more than he would care to admit- I mean, I...is this just a one night thing? Please, if it is, tell me so th...

But he shut up when he felt Valentino's fingertips leaving his skin, his chest's movements irregular now under Marc's body. He turned his neck, looking up hesitantly, and Valentino's look was so intense, so deep, so flooded with emotion, it made his breath catch.

-You would never be just a one night thing- he whispered, holding his gaze, blue orbs transfixing him, as if making their way straight to his soul. And Marc would say without a doubt that they had reached it. 

Marc swallowed harshly, any doubt left vanishing and suddenly he felt such a strong wave of affection shake his body that he just turned around without a second thought, pressing a soft kiss on Valentino's lips, but Marc was convinced that the brushing of their mouths just wasn't made to be gentle.

Amazingly soon they picked up speed, head tilting and tongues exploring, as if testing the other, making sure he was really there. Marc let out a helpless, irrepressible moan as Valentino prompted him to straddle him. On his warm lap, with his knees at each side of the italian's hips he felt completely safe, absolutely at ease.

And Marc beamed, smile wider than it had been for a while, eyes sparkling, a joy he saw reflected on Valentino's pupils when they pulled briefly away, breathless. Feelings exploded through his veins like fireworks as he resumed their contact, sighing delightfully at the caressing of Valentino's fingertips everywhere. 

And he prayed, really prayed silently for this to be real, because somehow, it had been like finally finding home.

 

 

 

-You know, staring is rude- Alvaro chuckled beside him, handing him a beer.

Dani flashed bright red at his friend's remark, finally dragging his eyes away from that certain spot of the club, where Maverick was chatting with his friends, looking unfairly, infuriatingly and maddeningly handsome.

And he didn't know why the heck his guts where churning like that today, but he couldn't help feeling a strange craving that went down every nerve of his body. The craving to claim Maverick's company, to have him besides him. Well, it had been happening to him for a bit longer than just this night.

But he realized, startled, that this time he almost didn't mind everyone knowing about it.

He shook his head, turning towards his blue eyed friend, that had that knowing look he only used when they talked about Viñales.

-I'm not staring- Nevertheless, Dani tried, scanning his surroundings with his gaze, without fixing it, hoping it would distract him from his crazy, mixed thoughts.

-Oh, come on, Pedrosa. Are we really going there again?- Alvaro whined, throwing at him an scolding look- Thought you would have made some progress.

-I...We have progressed, believe me- he mumbled wryly, this time, with a smile on his face.

If it had been any other person, Dani would have come up with another excuse. But in the end, this was Alvaro, his best friend since kindergarten. If he had to tell someone, Dani was glad it could be him.

Alvaro's eyes widened as he showed a big smile that couldn't help returning.

-I knew it!- he shoved Dani playfully- Since when?

-Almost two weeks- he looked sheepishly at his sneakers, earning another chuckle from his blonde friend.

-Ah! I knew there had been something going on with you lately- Alvaro smirked proudly and Dani shook his head- Who else knows it?

-No one.

-What?- Alvaro whispered.

-And I would like to keep it that way, at least for now- Dani muttered, searching for his friend's eyes, hoping to convey his need to keep it as a secret.

-But, why?- Alvaro questioned with a confused look on his face.

Dani took a deep breath, glaring right and left, to make sure no one was over hearing them. Not that they could even if they wanted to, with the music at that volume. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

-You know how people is, like when those rumors about Marc and Vale were spread.

-Spread by your boyfriend- Alvaro completed with mischief and this time Dani truly felt his face in flames at the word _boyfriend_.

He hadn't thought about it like that before, but he supposed that the importance Maverick had for him now was very close to that. He liked it. More than he would be willing to confess.

-He apologized- Dani pressed out, taking a little sip of his beer and averting Alvaro's curious glance- And besides, that's not even the point. You never know how everyone would react. I want to keep things normal, not put that kind of pressure on us so soon.

Suddenly he felt as if a weight had been removed of his shoulders. It felt good, to talk about it with someone. Dani saw his friend smiling sympathetically.

-Okay, that's a good reason. But you know you can trust us, right?- Alvaro gestured towards Aleix, Jack and Cal, who were, as usual, messing around a few meters away from them, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder that Dani really appreciated.

Wherever happened from now on wasn't a concern anymore. He knew he would have the guys by his side no matter what.

-Yeah, I know. Thanks- he grinned, hearing Alvaro chuckle once again.

He took another gulp of his drink, swallowing hastily when something suddenly crossed his mind. 

-Hey...Haven't you told Marc we were going out?- he questioned at Alvaro. He had missed his friend in more than one occasion that night, but he hadn't been able to ask until now.

-He said he wanted to be alone, you know, after the fight and all that. I saw him when he was leaving and he looked really, really wrecked.

-We should have gone to see him- he cursed himself for being so insensitive. He had been so engrossed in himself and Maverick and all that he hadn't been there when their friend needed him the most. 

-Yeah, we should have. But now is really late already- Alvaro replied, with the same look of regret in his face- We could go tomorrow.

Without another suitable solution in sight, Dani nodded and suddenly his phone buzzed on his jeans. He put it out and his smile grew wider as soon as he saw the text, butterflies already caressing the insides of his stomach.

"Meet you outside, at the back of the street in 5 min."

Dani took a sideways glance at Maverick, to see him sliding his phone inside his jeans while he winked at him.

And of course, Dani had to blush, while Alvaro giggled teasingly beside him.

Coming back to that, he knew that now was not the right time, that they weren't ready yet. But he was sure a day would come where they could stop hiding.

Dani smiled at _his_ boy, who returned the gesture immediately.

He was already looking forward to that day.

 

 

 

 

They had spent the rest of the night talking, talking and talking for hours, until the first rays of sun peeked through the window. Wide grins and soft chuckles filled the room.

Valentino sighed contently as he felt Marc, who was lying on his stomach right beside him, delivering a quick peck on his shoulder. 

This had definitely been the best night of his life, he had felt safe and free for the first time in years. Alone with Marc in his room he felt as if they were the only ones in the world, worries and fears fading as if they had never been there.

He felt a renowned energy beating all over his body. He had never felt anything alike.

He would try, he _had_ to try. Because now he felt he wouldn't be able to go through a day without Marc. And now that he knew what he had been missing he didn't want to let it go.-

-The storm is over- Marc whispered, turning his dark pupils towards the balcony windows, were a glimpse of the early morning sky could be seen through the ajar curtains, while he ran his fingertip along Valentino's jaw, while he felt that the sentence had more than just one meaning. 

Nevertheless, he let out a bubbly laugh, lightening the mood and fastinated by Marc's perfect smile at the same time.

-Good appreciation. You're especially observant in the morning, aren't you?- he showed a cheeky smirk that managed to drag Marc down for another kiss, lips grazing leisurely, awakening goosebumps all over Valentino's body. He reached up, running his hands through Marc's irresistibly ruffled hair, getting to draw one of those tiny moans that Valentino had started to love.

-I didn't used to like storms- Marc mumbled against his lips.

-And now?- he breathed after stealing another kiss from the dark haired boy. 

-After last night I love them- Marc whispered with a naughty glint in his eyes that set Valentino's insides on fire, making him apply more pressure on the other's lips, savoring them at the maximum.

-We should have a shower...- Valentino mumbled in their kiss, getting to draw a disappointed groan from Marc.

-Okay, and then breakfast- he saw him lounge forward, delivering a string of soft kisses down Valentino's neck, prompting him to release a raspy sigh- I'm hungry.

Marc's big, dark, beautiful and as if guilty eyes looked up at him through those eyelashes and Valentino couldn't help chuckling, trying to avert his eyes from those sinful lips.

-Hey, are we alone? I mean, your father...?- and the question made the first nervous, displeasant chill of the morning run down Valentino's spine.

An instant warning emerged from the back of his head.

They were in his house, _dangerous territory,_ where his father could show up any moment now. As every Friday, he had been out all night, but it wouldn't be long before he would appear on the door, slurring and stumbling all over the hallway. The mental image alone was enough to make an overwhelming wave of anxiety run all over his limbs, almost knocking all the air off his throat.

He cleared his throat, trying to control his voice's tone, trying to hide the fear that was starting to shake his body. Valentino cursed himself for being so careless.

-Hey...you okay?- his gaze shoot up, finding himself nearly getting lost on the concerned dark chocolate pools that were looking at back at him right in the eyes.

Valentino swallowed, trying to cover up his sudden change of mood.

-Si...We're alone- Valentino blinked suddenly unable to meet Marc's gaze, now. 

He distangled himself from Marc, turning his back to him, closing his eyes for a brief moment. And then he felt his breath catch up in his throat when Marc planted a little kiss in the back of his neck, fingers sliding featherly down his arm. 

-Valentino...Is everything okay between...you know, you and your father?- his concerned tone managed to grab Valentino's attention, Marc's fingertips absently tracing the almost healed wound of his back. 

He swallowed, the other's eyes looking into his soul. Had he given something away? He turned around, locking eyes with Marc again, chest moving irregularly.

God, it would be so good, to tell Marc everything, to stop hiding, to share it with someone...he inhaled abruptly. But he couldn't drag him into it. Not yet, at least.

He could figure something out by himself, he WOULD figure something out. 

-Yeah...I was just thinking that...maybe we could go out to have breakfast, you know. There is a very good coffee shop nearby- he mumbled on Marc's ear, smirking as he managed to pull a few shivers out of the boy.

Yes, that would do. He needed to get Marc out of there as soon as possible and...although he didn't want to admit it right away, the prospect of doing something that appealing with Marc was making his heart beat with a kind of excitement he hadn't ever experienced before.

He frowned internally, usually, with other people, his most immediate reaction after getting laid was to flee, to disappear.

But right know, all he craved, all he wanted was to be near Marc, to sense his presence, to hear his voice, to feel his warmth beside him... What the fuck was happening to him?

A bit confused but definitely not bothered in the slightest by this new pleasant feeling he stared at Marc, who was now looking at him with a glint of wonder that made his eyes sparkle.

-That would be great- Valentino heard him mutter, smiling once again at Marc's expression, that now was a picture of pure happiness.  
  
-And now...time to get up- he grabbed the other's hand playfully and Valentino's heart just fluttered with excitement and joy, shaking all the worries and heaviness away, as Marc's enchanting laugh echoed in his room.

 

 


	20. XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the most precious thing in the world. Thank you so, so much for leaving kudos and seriously...those comments *heart eyes*
> 
> There we go with a new chapter, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Thanks once again for reading, a big hug for all of you! <3

XX

-About time- Marc freezed as soon as he closed the door behind him, his mom waiting, leaning on the kitchen's doorframe, arms crossed and eyes burning Marc, making him wince.

_Right, this is going to be good._

-Hey, Mom- he went for his best "good boy-puppy face", scrapping the skin on the back of his neck.

She raised and eyebrow, clearly not impressed.

-Had a good night?- she questioned, Alex fighting to hold back the giggles behind her.

 _More than good,_ Marc wanted to say, but he kept himself silent, biting his lower lip.

-Yeah, umm, sorry.

-Well, at least he's not drunk- Alex chuckled. Marc narrowed his eyes at his little brother making him going back to hold his laughter again.

-You know, I really like you having fun, and making friends and all that...but don't you think this is a little bit too much fun? I haven't seen you in 24 hours! First you get yourself in a fight and now you disappear just like that!

Marc bit his lower lip, showing her his best apologizing smile.

She just rolled her eyes and gave his son a brief but tight hug, almost crushing him.

-I was really worried.

-I know, mom, I promise it won't happen again- Marc glared at his brother as he snorted at his words.

-Okay, now go get change and...-she sniffed, narrowing her eyes at him, questioning- you have showered?

Marc coughed, fleeing towards the stairs.

-Yeah, at Dani's, you know- and without further explanation he almost ran upstairs, followed close by Alex.

-Hey- his brother whispered, expression incredibly mischievous, as if he knew something Marc didn't- Where the heck where you last night?

-I already told you- Marc mumbled without looking at him, quickly making it into his room and rummaging in his closet for some clothes to change into as he tried to evade Alex's inquisitive gaze as much as possible.

-Really? Because I saw Dani and the guys at the club and you definitely weren't there- his brother let out smirking while Marc took his hoodie off to change into a clean one.

He cursed. What excuse would he come up with now?

-Wait...is that...a hickey?- all the blood drained from Marc's face as Alex's surprised words.

He turned around, facing his brother, who was almost cracking with laughter. In a heartbeat Marc throwed himself at him, pressing his palm against his brother's big mouth, shushing him.

-Shh, would you shut up?- he felt his face heating up embarrassingly quickly, clearly giving him away.

-Oh my god, so you did more than sleeping yesterday, didn't you?- Alex whispered teasingly, Marc blushing furiously now.

And then his brother stopped on his tracks, eyes widening, and Marc was actually afraid of what he was going to say.

-Oh my...fuck, you hooked up with Valentino- he squealed.

-Shhh- Marc silenced him again, not wanting their mother overhearing them.

Marc run his hand through his hair, almost squirming under Alex's teasing expression. 

\- Would you lower your tone, please?

-That's a yes- Alex half whispered, half shouted, letting himself fall on Marc's bed.

Marc tried to keep a straight face, but he couldn't supress a little smile as memories from the previous night flooded his mind, making his skin tingle and his heart race.

-Oohh, your face says it all. That good?- Alex questioned, eyebrows wriggling playfully.

Marc just shoved him, a wide smile playing on his lips.

-Stop it already!- he mumbled, gesturing the other to shut up.

-Okay, okay, for now. No way I'm letting you go with that so easily- with one last knowing smirk, Alex throwed a pillow at him, leaving the room chuckling.

Marc took a deep breath, letting himself collapse on his mattress, caressing the little bruise on his shoulder that was softly covered by the fabric of his hoodie, feeling as if he was gravitating on a cloud, guts tingling. He picked the hoodie from last night from the bed, taking it closer towards his face, inhaling the scent of rain, letting it fill his nostrils and his head with memories.

His mind wondered involuntarily towards the events of the last hours, towards their night together, their breakfast, the way the spark on Valentino's eyes had made him feel, the way those unfairly talented lips had made him squirm and tremble helplessly with want. The way their conversations had made him enjoy and think, and laugh.

He couldn't fight a smile from forming around his lips. It was a strange, new feeling, never experienced before, but he could definetely get used to it.

 

 

 

  
Marc didn't think he would ever be that eager to go to school on a Monday morning. But the craving to see Valentino had managed the impossible.

-Hey, why so happy?- Alvaro asked cheerfully, throwing an arm around his shoulder as Marc arrived where the guys were.

He blushed lightly, laughing it off. He hadn't even realized he had been grinning since the moment he had opened his eyes.

-Uuhh, look at that. What have happened to you this weekend?- Dani chuckled, eyes curious.

Marc fixed his gaze on his sneakers, forcing himself to stop smiling. He actually mused for a moment if he should tell them. But dismissed the idea almost instantly. He needed to see how it would turn out, he needed things settling down and make sure it hadn't been a one time thing. Besides, he didn't think he was ready to share it with anyone just yet.

-Nothing...just...had a relaxing weekend, you know- he cleared his throat.

-Really?- Aleix showed off a naughty smirk and Marc's guts twisted a little bit. If only he knew...He actually wondered for a moment how their reactions would be like. Would they be mad? Disappointed? Happy?

He swallowed, forcing the thoughts away. He would worry about that when the moment came. 

-God, guys, stop being so gossipy. If I were Marc I would punch each of you in the face- Jack joked, shoving Aleix playfully.

Marc laughed, loud and clear, everything seeming brighter today for some strange reason.

And then he turned his neck ever so slightly, gaze roaming quickly over the sea of students that flooded the corridor when he spotted _him_ and his belly seemed to be full of butterflies running wild.

Valentino walked down the hallway, as usual, with his friends by his side. And he looked gorgeous, Marc couldn't help thinking. His smile seemed more breathtaking than ever as he joked cheerfully with Andrea.

As they came closer, Marc felt a chill run down his spine, not sure of what to expect. Would Valentino ignore him? Should he ignore him so as not give anything away?

His mind became a sudden chaos, with ideas swirling uncontrollably every where, but then all the panicked thoughts shut down all at once when those piercing blue eyes fell on him, gazes connecting intensely despite the meters and bodies separating them.

And he was completely mesmerized when the italian's lips broke into the faintest of smirks, a thrilling mischievous glint shining in his eyes, as if they hid a million secrets. Secrets only the two of them knew.

Marc's eyes flashed, all his muscles twitching with excitement despite his efforts to conceal it and pull himself together. Valentino winked at him discreetly and of course, managing to make his heartbeat crazy.

But then, Cal's voice broke their connection, calling Marc back into reality.

-Hey, mate, you're not even listening?- the boy chuckled, eyes flicking between the hallway and Marc's face, as if looking for the source of his distraction.

-Yeah, yeah, sorry- he gave his best apologizing shrugging but all his friends' gazes fixed on him, curious as ever.

 

 

 

Dani swore as he felt his book falling out reach, ending in the cafeteria's floor with a thud. Right, when the hell had he thought that he could carry his lunch and his hands full of things at the same time?

But before he could think of way to pick it without dropping the food, someone appeared out of nowhere. 

And Dani smiled, brightly, when those dark eyes returned his gaze. 

-I think this is yours- Maverick teased, bringing back to their heads the flashback of that first time they met, in a very similar situation. 

Back there Dani had fought to repress the urge of kicking Maverick's balls and now, he would gladly let go of everything in his hands and throw himself at him and kiss him senseless. 

-Thanks- he breathed, trying in vain to stop grinning as he took the book, letting their hands touch ever so slightly, but enough to send a chill down his back. 

-You should be more careful- Maverick smirked playfully, letting their hands linger together for a bit longer than necessary.

Dani could see the irony of the situation. There they were, acting like two strangers, when in fact the were far from that. 

-I'll keep that in mind- he let out, nodding. 

-Good- Maverick smiled once again. 

The conversation couldn't be more dull or dumb, but Dani felt as if actually, Viñales and him were having a completely different one through their eyes, more intense, more important, deeper, oblivious for everyone else. 

With one last nod, Maverick passed by his side, but not without dropping a whispered "See you outside in five minutes" right in his ear.

Dani bit his lip, feelings his whole body already shaking with excitement. Boy, what this guy could do to him...

 

 

 

Marc was making his way down the hallway, heading towards the cafeteria for lunch when he was dragged by the arm to an empty corridor, pulse racing and gasp being swallowed by a pair of soft lips pressing against his, taste surprisingly familiar already.

He inhaled deeply, Valentino's intoxicating scent of cologne, aftershave and fresh mint clouding his senses. He didn't think twice, before throwing his hands around the italian's neck, caressing gently his scalp and feeling Valentino smiling in their kiss.

He felt one of the italian's hands resting on the small of his back while the other cupped his cheek, heads leaning slightly as the intensity increased, until they pulled away a little, breaths ragged, but enough so that their eyes could meet.

-How was the rest of your weekend?- Marc's eyes almost rolled to the back of his head as Valentino whispered the words against his ear, his accent nearly making him swoon. He hummed, nuzzling against the crook of the italian's neck.

-Mm, good...- _But I missed you so much yesterday, more than I thought I would, more than I should...I couldn't get you out of my head._ But he kept that to himself, unsure about sharing such cheesy thoughts- But a bit boring, you know...

Valentino looked down at him, an incredibly alluring smirk playing on his lips.

-Really?- he asked playfully, fingertips absently tracing Marc's high cheekbones- How about hanging out this afternoon, after motocross practice? We could go to the hill...

Marc fixed his gaze on him, completely overwhelmed in that moment. Slowly processing that actually Valentino still wanted to spend time with him...He swallowed, not able to hold back a huge smile as the italian waited expectantly for an answer.

-I would love that- he mumbled, and feeling a sudden jolt of courage, he cupped the italian's face, bringing again their lips together, pressing his body against Valentino's. The kiss deepened until they were both panting for air, muscles tensing with the desire to put the other closer.

-Hmm, we shouldn't be making out here- Marc chuckled, breaking the contact for a split second and earning a naughty look from Valentino.

-Who says?- the italian shrugged, bringing his lips to Marc's pulse point, kissing ever so slowly the sensitive skin.

Marc wanted to throw his head back and close his eyes, reveling in the feeling of Valentino's delicious lips against his neck, but the rational part of his brain (who had been pretty absent lately) made the alarms go off.

-Hey...No hickeys...I...Vale...- he was actually searching desperately for the words, but Valentino's lips pleasing movements weren't helping at all his ability to think straight.

The italian looked up at him through those lashes, the most mischievous of twinkles in his greyish blue eyes, showing off a cheeky smirk, his earring swaying on his ear and his whole being screamed _trouble_.

He stared at Marc, encouraging him to continue.

-I..., you left me one the other day and I have had to wear bigger hoodies to hide it, so...

Valentino cackled, his soft laugh making Marc's heart flutter.

-Okay, okay...But maybe now you'll have to put on a scarf, because...- And he burst laughing again, Marc realized it must have been at the sight of his very much panicked face- Just kidding, I did nothing there.

Marc shoved him impishly, wide smile not whipping off his face as he realized how much better Valentino looked now than this past days. The bags under his eyes had improved significantly, he wasn't looking that pale anymore and his gaze had recovered that tempting, naughty glint that made Marc's heart race.

He bit his lower lip, still not believing fully that what was happening was real. He still dreaded that any moment now he would wake up from this dream and everything would be gone. But he pushed the thought back, forcing himself to enjoy the present, to enjoy this happiness.

He opened his arms and circled Valentino's narrow waist, hands clasping behind him, pulling him closer, hoping to fill his lungs with that amazing smell of his.

The italian smiled softly, throwing his arms around Marc's shoulders, pulling him into his embrace as well.

-Hmm, I have to get to the cafeteria or the guys will wonder where I am- Marc's words sounded muffled, as he spoke against the italian's grey hoodie.

-Well...then we'll let them wonder a bit longer- he muttered, planting a quick peck behind Marc's ear that didn't fail to make his whole body shiver. _God, this guy will be the death of me..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for so much fluff! Couldn't help myself! We'll get back into action soon! <3


	21. XXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know how to thank you anymore, for all those who left kudos and those comments. You're the best readers I could have ever asked for. 
> 
> Here we go with another chapter. Thank you so, so much for reading! 
> 
> Love you! And thank you <3

XXI

Valentino felt as if any moment now his heart would burst of happiness. He took his helmet off walking down the familiar path of the street, the amazing afternoon spent with Marc had left him incredibly relaxed and content.

And that new feeling didn't cease to astonish him. Everytime he had hooked up with someone he had immediately had the overwhelming need to disentangle himself from those strings, an irrepressible desire to leave it behind as soon as possible. Enjoy the fun and then forget about it, that had always been his philosophy.

But now, he didn't even know what had gotten into him. And it scared him a little at the same time, because those feelings were getting stronger and stronger and he didn't even dare to imagine how it would turn out, what they could become.

He had never been in love before, that was for sure, but he was only starting to wonder if it was similar to what he was starting to feel now. Suddenly overwhelmed by the idea, he quickly dismissed those thoughts, rummaging inside his jeans' pocket to grasp his keys.

And the moment he made it pass the door he realized something was wrong. His dad was there, the strong smell of alcohol gave it away immediately, but everything was unusually quite.

He walked slowly, wary, towards the kitchen. And yeah, he found him there but not like his usual drunk self. His dad was sitting on a chair just by the kitchen isle, a glass of liquor on his hand, looking as comfortable as if he was in one of those bars were he spent the days in.

-Where have you been?- his father's growl made Valentino shiver. Somehow today he looked more awake and conscious than ever.

Valentino swallowed, muscles suddenly tensing, as if feeling an imminent danger approaching.

-Out- he spat dryly.

His father lifted his gaze, his dark eyes shooting his son the most knifing look.

-With whom?- he rised his tone and Valentino couldn't help the bitter sight that left his mouth.

His father spend entire days in a bar and now he had the nerve to interrogate him?

-None of your business- he muttered turning around to go to his room.

But he didn't even get to reach the stairs, his dad pulled him back roughly by the arm, the painful grip making Valentino tighten his jaw.

-You know, when your father ask you something, YOU ANSWER- his dad pinned him to the wall violently.

Valentino winced slightly as a painful pang run from his neck all the way down his back, strong smell of alcohol making him nauseous and furious at the same time. He met his dad's dark, stormy gaze.

God, how he hated those days. Usually drinking turned his father into an useless, harmless mess. But some days, it made him incredibly violent, dangerous.

The last night it happened, a few weeks ago, Valentino had ended with a bottle being broken against his ribs, the sharp glass scratching his skin.

But in that moment the italian felt sudden warmness spreading all over his chest, the disgusting memory turning gradually sweet as he recalled Marc taking care of it, his beautiful concerned big eyes, his soft fingertips caressing his wrecked skin, healing him...

Valentino bit his lower lip, the simple thought of Marc gave him enough strength and courage to shake his father off.

-You have never been a father, don't try to act like one now- he pressed out coldly, resentment lacing in his voice.

He couldn't help saying it, it just made his blood boil.

But boy, how he regretted not keeping the thought for himself the moment his father's fist made contact with his face. He felt a stinging, hot shiver travel through every single bone of his face, warm liquid peeked from his nose. Valentino took his hand there, mind overrun when he saw his own fingers stained with blood.

But, as always, what pained him the most wasn't the kick, but the realization of his  
own father kicking him. It broke his heart, every time. Because he was well aware too, that he would never be able to stop it or change it.

Hid dad stared at him, uncontrollable anger laced with inebriation burning in his eyes.

And Valentino felt true pity shaking his insides in that very moment. Because he knew that his dad, who he had loved and looked up to as a kid, before his problems with alcohol started, was no longer the man in front of him. That one had disappeared long ago.

-You can't lie to mee- he slurred, shaking his head forcefully while he lifted his index finger, pointing with him at his still bleeding son- I know you have been seeing someone.

His father let out an humorless laugh, taking an unsteady step closer that forced Valentino to take another one back.

But it was useless, he found himself trapped against the cold wall of the corridor, feeling constant nervous chills shaking his limbs and every single fiber of his body.

-Dad, you're not thinking clearl...

He inhaled abruptly the moment his dad's awfully strong, calloused hand closed around the collar of his jacket.

-I'm thinking perfectly clear- he pressed out slowly, giving away that it was far from being the case- But, tell me, what would anyone see in you? What could you offer to _her_?

-Him- Valentino corrected without thinking. Huge mistake. He only got to gasp in horror before feeling the harsh impact against his stomach.

If he wasn't being painfully pinned against the wall he would had fallen over, the nauseous hit escalating all over his chest, making him want desperately to be able to bend his body.

He winced, fighting to steady his breathing and keep his eyes open, that focused with some trouble on his father's infuriated, disgusted face.

-You are a disgrace- his dad spat out and Valentino really gave everything he had to keep the tears of his glassy eyes from falling down. He obliged himself to hold his father's gaze, determined to not give him that satisfaction- What do you have to give to anyone, huh? WHAT DO WE HAVE TO GIVE? WE HAVE NOTHING! NOTHING BUT PROBLEMS!

Valentino felt the grip on his neck tightening, but the pain was not even comparable to the one he was feeling on his heart now. Because as awful as it was to hear it, in the end, it was the truth.

The only thing Valentino could think about now was a certain amazing boy that deserved better than this.The only good he could do was keeping him away, _safe_.

It shattered his heart in two, tears forming threatenly at the corner of his eyes, faster and stronger than before, pain on his chest unbearable. He couldn't do this to Marc. He just couldn't.

He looked at his father again, the enraged look on his face reflecting that he was far from being done. Valentino swallowed harshly.

It would be a really tough night. 

 

 

 

Marc glanced at the back of the class for the tenth time that morning, a tight knot forming on his stomach as he stared uneasily at the empty seat.

Where was Valentino?

Marc forced himself to take a deep breath. Maybe he was ill. Yeah, that must have been the case. He would text him later, at lunch. No need to worry, no nee...

-You are going to get a muscle cramp on your neck- Dani chuckled beside him.

-I, I was just...-Marc tried to keep his face from blushing but it was already too late.

-Looking for Vale?- his friend supplied, mischief and a twinkle of knowledge dancing in his eyes.

Marc gaped at him, frozen for a few seconds. How the hell did he...?

-You know, maybe the others hadn't noticed yet, but I'm not blind. I've seen the looks you throw at each other when you think no one notices- he giggled softly at Marc's puzzled expression.

-I...- Marc was truly speechless this time. Had they been so obvious? He swallowed, not sure of how to react at Dani's unexpected words.

-Marc, it's okay- Dani offered a kind smile, patting Marc's shoulder gently- I mean, I kind of expected it, you know?

Marc blushed even more, but this time he couldn't help grinning, relieved at his friend's reaction.

-So...you're not angry at me?- Dani raised his eyebrows at Marc's question.

-Angry at you? Why would I?

-Because all of you told me to stay away from him and I kind of ignored it so...- he scraped the back of his neck awkwardly.

To his surprise, Dani released a soft laugh.

-Yes you did, but somehow I already knew you weren't the following-rules kind of guy- that made Marc chuckle.

Surprisingly, he felt as if a huge weight had been removed from his shoulders. He didn't like hiding things, and even less to his friends. He wanted them to know how much he cared and appreciated their friendship and lying wasn't for sure the way to show it.

-And don't worry about him, he misses lots of classes. I'm sure he's okay- Dani assured, following Marc's worried gaze once again.

 

 

 

**MARC**  
"Hey, you okay?"

He pressed the send button, fingers nervously tapping the wall of the empty bathroom behind him while the hand holding the phone trembled slightly, impatient for an answer. The screen enlightened.

**VALENTINO**  
"Yeah, we...need to talk"

As soon as he saw the words Marc felt his guts twist uncomfortably.

Talk? About what? He swallowed, forcing himself to take a deep breath. It didn't have to be a bad thing. He really needed to relax.

**MARC**  
"Ok, we could meet this afternoon :)"

He held his breath, biting his lower lip. The italian's response taking an eternity, or at least it felt like an eternity to Marc, even if it was just two minutes. The phone buzzed.

**VALENTINO**  
"Actually, I want to make things clear as soon as possible. Look, hooking up with you was great, but this would never work. Sorry"

 

 

 

Valentino spent a few seconds staring at the screen, as if he was in a dream, as if his brain needed a moment to process what he had done.

The horrible message was checked as read. A few more minutes passed. As he had expected, no answer came. And he felt it sinking in all at once.

He let himself fall on the ground, resting his back against the door of his room.

_I've lost Marc._

It was all his brain could form. The moment that conclusion reached his mind, he felt an unbearable wave of misery flood him.

He threw the phone across the room, not caring if it didn't work anymore. He wouldn't have minded if his heart hadn't worked anymore. Valentino was sure it would never beat correctly again. It was broken, anyway.

He didn't thought it was possible for anyone to hate as strongly as he was hating himself now. Bitterly recalling his own words, he saw himself in the need of resting his head back against the door. "Hooking up with you was great" A scoff mixed with a sob got stuck on his throat.

_Was great_. It was a very vulgar, poor way of describing it. Because sleeping with Marc had been the most magical, mind blowing, amazing experience of his life. No fucking doubt. And this few days with him? Valentino would definitely affirm he had never been that happy before. That _alive_.

But right now he was sure he had never, ever felt this broken before. God, how bad he wanted to take the words back, to explain Marc what it was all about, to tell him the truth...But then he recalled the blows downstairs, the image of his father, completely drunk, shoving him against the wall, all his vertebrae criking painfully. He couldn't...he was as broken as his dad was.

He tightened his jaw, almost painfully, touching the aching, still burning bruise on his face that would take some days to face. Then the wound on his eyebrow, hoping that the physical pain could outshine the emotional one, trying desperately to convince himself he had done the right, correct thing.

But all he could feel right now was and unbearable emptiness invading him.

He laid on the floor, closing his eyes and not even bothering to get on the bed. He didn't deserve to be comfortable.

Valentino hoped all the tiredness he felt would lead him to sleep but all that appeared behind his closed eyelids was Marc. A single tear slid down from the corner of his eye. _It must have been the last one left._

 

 

 

Marc stopped breathing for a split second, the world stopped turning for a moment. He stared at the words on the screen, as if they were written in a language he didn't understand.

Pressing his back against the bathroom's wall he slid down, brain trying to process what he had just read. And the following seconds, he felt such a sheer pain exploded within him he was almost sure his heart had really been ripped apart.

And he was also sure he would never forget that horrible, emptying feeling ever. The expression "heartbroken" suddenly made more sense than ever.

Silent tears flooded his eyes, starting to stream down his cheekbones, painfully slow. His worst nightmare becoming real, those words hurting him more than any kick that he had ever received as a boy.

But he should have known better. Good things never last. Not for him, at least. Had he really thought he had found the place? Had he really thought he could actually be happy, for once? Had he really been that naive?

He stared at the floor, not really looking at it, mind far from the world around him, more and more tears cascading quitely, his throat burning.

But no sobs neither whimpers came out of him, just soundless tears of sheer pain, of utter sadness.

Sadness of how much of a fool he had been, stupid, naive fool. Thinking that it could be different, for once. Thinking that that "You would never be a one night thing" was true, fooled by that genuine sincerity that had glistened in Valentino's gorgeous blue eyes. _Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

But it had seemed so true, so real...

Shaking his head, he blocked the phone, the message disappearing, but clear as if he was seeing it everytime he closed his eyes. An image he was sure he would never forget, along the hurtful memories of him, of his kisses, his scent, his touch, his laugh, his smile, his everything...that would be chasing him till the end of his life. 

He had been told, he had been told a million times and still, he had smashed his head against the wall, over and over again.

Trembling, he slowly got to his feet, not thinking anymore, just feeling a numbness he couldn't describe spreading all over his body.

He whipped the tears off with the back of his hoodie's sleeve, sniffing briefly. Not taking his gaze away from the floor he quickly made his way out of the building, just taking his keys from the back pocket of his jeans.

He needed to be alone, just he and his bike.

Just that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry for this one X'(


	22. XXII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys more than will ever be able to express. I apologize once again for the angst in the previous chapter, but here we go with other one, that I hope you'll like a little, tiny, tiny bit more ;)
> 
> Thank you so, so much to those who left kudos and left those inspiring comments. Your feedback is everything <3

XXII

Dani tried without success to keep the gasp of delight down his throat, but Maverick was especially enthusiastic today, and he smelt too good and his touch was beyond electrifying and he just couldn't help it.

He felt the bastard smirking proudly into their kiss and he couldn't hold back a grin, as well, still feeling like the first mind blowing time Maverick had kissed him.

-You are the worst thing ever- Dani chuckled under his breath, evening the score by sneaking his hand under his boyfriend's shirt, managing to pull the desired sound out of him.

-You are the one to talk. Look who is teasing now...- Maverick whispered playfully on his ear, sliding his fingers through the dark, short streaks of hair, pressing Dani ever so slightly a little bit further against the door of the reduced storeroom.

-You deserve it- he breathed out, being silenced annoyingly effectively by Maverick's lips.

His brain shut down and his limbs filled with warmness.

Every. Single. Time.

Their lips brushed gently, tenderly at first, only to pick up speed after a few calm seconds.

God, he never, ever thought he would feel alike. If someone had told him a few months ago that Maverick Viñales of all people, would make him feel like that, he would have called them crazy. Definitely.

But there they were, and sometimes he really needed a moment to make sure that it was really happening. That _they_ were really happening.

Brain flooded with those thoughts, he didn't hold back a single impulse. He poured everything he had into kissing the other boy. Into feeling him, as Maverick always told him. He had definitely improved in the " _feeling, not thinking_ " thing. But he had to say, though, that Viñales' kisses were such a good motivation.

Dani lost himself so much in him, he missed the approaching steps and when his senses actually registered them, the doorknob was already being turned.

They broke hastily apart as Mr. Jarvis gaped at them, his bewildered expression changing from surprised to severe within the blink of an eye.

Busted.

Dani felt his cheeks catching on fire, his whole body praying so the floor would open up and swallow him whole. Yeah, right now that sounded amazing.

-Definitely not the first ones I find here, but wouldn't have imagined in a million years that Mr. Pedrosa here would be one of them- the teacher said in a monotonous tone that made Dani feel even more embarrassed.

_Somehow I knew this was gonna happen._

-I...we, I mean, we were just...- he stuttered, looking anywhere but at Mr. Jarvis, whose eyes flickered patiently between the two boys.

-You can save the details, Mr. Pedrosa- the teacher expressed with a hand gesture- And don't try to make up an excuse, I wasn't born yesterday.

The hint of amusement mixed with the words really turned Dani as red as physically possible. And he repressed the huge urge to hide himself behind Maverick, who, by the way, looked incredibly calm and annoyingly confident, as if he had done nothing wrong. And Dani was beyond stunned when he took a step forward, as if taking charge of the situation.

-Sorry, sir. Promise it won't happen again- he pronounced firmly.

Mr. Jarvis nodded, stepping aside and gesturing both of them out. Dani was incredibly grateful for the almost empty corridor. Just a few freshmen could be seen here and there.

-You know, I'm sure there must be more romantic places out there than a storeroom- the teacher commented sardonically, throwing them one last glance before closing the door with a key and continuing his way down the hallway.

Dani released a deep breath he hadn't been aware he had been holding, and looked nervously at Maverick.

-Okay, that was embarrassing- he covered his still flushed face in between his hands. He expected the other agreeing and chuckling along, but a cold chill ran over his muscles when Viñales kept himself silent.

Dani tried to analyze his expression, he seemed tense, but he couldn't find a suitable word for his sudden stern gesture.

-Yeah, well, it was a matter of time. I'm so sorry you're that ashamed of me- Maverick muttered, beginning to walk on the opposite direction.

-What?- Dani felt an inexplicable wave of anxiety escalate all the way up his throat, while he rushed to grab Maverick's wrist- That's not what I meant, I just...

-Yeah, I get it, you just don't want anyone knowing about us- Viñales said calmly, as if it was something he already had assumed.

-Mav...we have already talked about this. It's not about you, it's...- Dani found the words stuck down his throat, not letting him breath completely properly.

-Of course, it's not about me. It never is. My opinion here just doesn't matter, does it? You have decided this is the best and so it be- his eyes averted Dani's and he was sure he had never seen Maverick looking as resented as he did now.

He had no idea he could think that. It had never been Dani's intention.

-Maverick, you know that's not true, I'm just trying to protect us...

-From what? From people? Maybe you're afraid of the gossiping but I'm not. It shouldn't affect us if you really feel something for me.

-I wish it was that simple- Dani scoffed, suddenly feeling worked up by Viñales' innocence. Did he really think that things were that easy?

-It IS that simple! You are the one that is always making things more complicated than they are- Maverick replied exasperatedly, not bothering in keeping his voice tone low anymore.

Dani looked at him, searching for his eyes, desperately trying to figure out if that was what Viñales really thought of him. Hurt must have reflected on his eyes, because Maverick's sharp gaze softened immediately.

-I'm sorry, it's just...- the boy scrapped the back of his neck, true apologizing look on his face. Dani saw him swallowing hastily, as if his thoughts were flooding his lungs, a feeling he knew too well- I like you so much, Dani. You have no idea of how much I like you. When I'm with you I feel my heart is about to explode with joy and I just don't want to hide it. I'm tired of feigning, of pretending that I don't even know you when I come across you in the hallways...I...

Dani felt himself freezing, gaping at the words he had just heard, unable to move, unable to articulate a single word, brain about to collapse.

-I have been honest with you, since the beginning...- Maverick continued, burying his hands in the pockets of his jeans- But we'll talk once you have made your feelings clear.

With that, he turned around and left, and Dani saw himself in the need of resting his back against the wall, because he didn't trust his own body to support him anymore.

Maverick's words echoed constantly in his head. And he felt utterly overwhelmed, because he felt a fire being ignited within him, burning for Maverick.

And he was sure in that moment that his feelings for him were starting to be bigger than a simple crush.  
He looked up at the ceiling, closing his eyes and trying to put his chaotic mind in order, although he doubted this situation was a matter of thinking anymore. Maybe he had to really start following his emotions, like Maverick always told him.

 

 

-Where the fuck were you?- Alex rushed to his side as he made it past the door- The guys were worried about you, you left without a single word...

Marc dropped his backpack on the floor, sighing tiredly as Alex released a gasp when he took in the sight on his brother's red rimmed eyes.

-Hey, what happened?- his tone lowered, following him upstairs. Marc swallowed, not enough energy left to explain it- Marc, don't tell me it was...him?

Marc stopped, his fingers resting on the door handle. It seemed to be enough for his little brother to understand as he felt Alex putting his hand on his shoulder. And he just couldn't hold back anymore. Completely exhausted and wrecked he turned around and let himself fall on his brother's arms, feeling Alex's pitiful glance before collapsing on him.

-Shit, bro, I'm so so sorry. That fucking prick...- he whispered, enveloping him in a supportive, soothing hug.

Marc breathed deeply, letting the tears fall once again, muffled by his brother's shirt and tired, too tired to even move.

 

 

  
Once the situation had sunk in, Marc forced himself to act normal, as if nothing had happened in the first place. After two days with his limbs as if made of lead and his head pounding constantly, he decided it was the best possible solution.

Try to forget about it. And it had worked out pretty well so far. Well, he hadn't been face to face with the italian yet, Valentino hadn't put a foot in the school in the whole week. And, who knows? Maybe it was for the best, it would give him enough strength so as not to quiver once he was in his presence again. Every time the boy creeped into his mind.

Marc tried desperately to shake it off. The less he thought about it the easier getting over it would become.

But of course, he couldn't avoid it forever and the frightening moment when he would have to share the same space with him eventually came.

They were crossing the cafeteria's doors when Valentino and his friends were about to leave it.

Their gazes locked for the briefest moment and Marc was actually surprised at the evident signs of tiredness and insomnia on Valentino's features. Still, his beauty was undeniable.

And Marc's heart had the nerve to twitch of concern. Because it was not what he had expected. Not at all. He was almost ready to see his usual confident, cheeky and smug demeanor on display. But as Valentino set his cerulean eyes on him, something he couldn't identify flashed in them. Marc just tightened his jaw, forcing himself to look away. He wouldn't fall for it. Not again. The Italian had already played enough with him.

He turned to Alvaro, craking a quick joke to keep himself distracted, to hide his feelings. As always. It was kind of his thing. The blonde boy roared with laughter, shoving him playfully. And Marc tried to convince himself that seeing Valentino again hadn't affected him that much.

Not really.

 

 

 

-You're coming to the club this Saturday and I'm not accepting a no- Marc felt Aleix's arm circle his shoulder as they both made their way across the large, crowded cafeteria.

He actually thought about it. He hadn't really been in the mood for partying lately, but maybe it was what he needed. Not thinking, not sulking, not remembering...

-Okay, although you're not giving me much of a choice- he chuckled, the older Espargaró smiling brightly at that.

-That's more like it. Dress nicely and get ready to bring the place down- he patted Marc's shoulder.

The both of them finally arrived to their lunch table, Cal, Jack, Dani and Alvaro already there, with their mouths full.

-Wow, how nice of you, always kind enough to wait- Aleix said ironically, shoving Cal jokingly and making him choke.

-You want to kill me? Oh my god, I knew it!- he glared up at Aleix in between coughs, as the rest couldn't help chuckling. 

-Hey, Dani, how did your test go?- Alvaro asked, causing all of them to frown when the short boy didn't take his gaze off his lunch- Dani?

This time his head did jerk up, looking around bewildered and...blushing?

-Sorry, I was...deep in thought- he evaded their gazes and Marc couldn't help frowning, knowing that look too well. His face showed some kind of concern Marc couldn't fully identify.

-Hey, what's going on? Who were you thinking about?- he teased, anyway, nudging him softly to ligh up the mood. But somehow, Dani didn't seem to feel like laughing at jokes that day.

-That face screams cruush- Jack crooned.

-Fuck you all- Dani scoffed.

-Rude!- Aleix throwed him his napkin.

-Okay, okay, we'll drop the topic, _for now_. You'll have to tell us eventually, though- Alvaro smirked and Dani glared at him and Marc didn't catch a single thing about the sudden brief speechless conversation the two of them shared. 

As if Alvaro knew something the rest didn't. Dani simply shrugged it off, muttering a quick "It's nothing" before fixing the gaze back on it's plate. 

But they kept rather curios and sceptical looks. Because it was more than evident that whatever was going on Dani's head was far from being _nothing_.

 

 

 

Saturday night, dark room, neon lights, loud music, dancing crowd and strong smell of alcohol, an atmosphere Valentino knew too well, where he had always felt at ease. But, for some strange reason, today he was feeling more uncomfortable than ever before.

Nevertheless, he had really forced himself to act as he always did, he had already drank a couple of beers, joked with his friends 

-Hey, are you doing okay?- Iannone reached his side, his girlfriend Belen clasping his hand while she offered a greeting smile to Valentino.

-Si- he nodded, taking another sip of his beer. Andrea eyed him suspiciously, but shrugged.  
Valentino was grateful, he just wanted to distract himself, no more questions, because he didn't feel at all like giving answers.

And then, no warning, no nothing, in between swaying bodies, Valentino saw _him_ , and his mouth dried completely.

He was cheerfully chatting with Jack Miller and Dani Pedrosa, and he looked absolutely stunning, attracting without even realizing it the gazes of half of the club. His soft brown hair was, as usual, perfectly styled, cropped on the sides and purposely messy on the top, accentuating his beautiful, sculpted-like features. And that smile, God, that perfect smile that seemed to enlighten the whole room.

Without thinking, Valentino ordered himself a few shots, trying desperately to put his attention on something else.

Anything.

He tried not look that way, he tried to focus on the conversations that they tried to maintain with him, but at the end, he couldn't help stealing little glances.

And one of those times he wished he hadn't.

A few cheers and vague wolf whistles reverberated along with the music, and Valentino's heart fell when he saw Marc being kissed by a brunette girl, on the lips.

A lump formed in his throat, almost not letting him breath, and in the moment, almost for the first time in his life, he understood how sheer jealousy felt like.

He had had that. Those lips he had had the pleasure and the privilege to taste. Those cheekbones he had had the right to cup, that skin he had been able to caress...

And someone else was doing just that. And it consumed Valentino, completely.

It had all been his fault. He had thrown it away. Because after his father's kicks he couldn't bring himself to stand in front of Marc. He run his fingers all over the outter corner of his left eye, where a terrible ugly bruise, had once been. 

Tightening his jaw, he swallowed the shots in a single gulp, feeling the burning sensation run down his throat, vaguely registering Andrea rushing to his side, gripping his forearm tightly.

-Vale- his eyes flickered nervously between Valentino, that certain place of the club and the just emptied glasses on his hand- Don't do this to yourself.

But at this point he couldn't bring himself to care. He just needed to forget, because he was tired of everything. So, so tired.

 

 

  
-I'm going outside for a little bit, need some fresh air- Marc shouted at Alvaro, so he could hear him above the loud music.

The blonde boy nodded, before being dragged away by a cute dark haired girl. Marc rolled his eyes playfully and headed towards the door.

The pleasant cold air made him sigh softly. Relieved to get rid of that suffocating heat that reigned inside.

He run a hand all over his face, resting his back against a wall while he closed his eyes briefly, hoping to ease the pounding feeling of his head. A feeling that had appeared the moment that random girl had has taken his face between her hands and kissed him forcefully.

He almost grimaced. Well, it hadn't been bad, don't get him wrong, but he had just felt...absolutely nothing, he had almost question himself if it was actually the same thing that he had shared with Valentino.

Because the lightest touch of the italian's lips had made his whole body run out of control.

He sighed again, resignedly. Well, that, whatever it had been, was over.

He buried his hands on his leather jacket's pockets, breathing once again in the late night air. He looked around and that was when he saw them.

 _Those were...some of Valentino's friends?_ They were giving his back to Marc, but he managed to recognise them. They were standing around someone...some of them were crouched and Marc couldn't understand what could be going on with them.

Until, Andrea Iannone turned around, gaze finding Marc's and in that moment he felt the immediate urge to move closer.

He made his way in between the groups of people that were standing outside until he reached them and when he set his eyes in the sight in front of him, his whole body flooded with worry.

Valentino was seated on the street's floor, back against the wall, knees pulled up and elbows resting carelessly on his knees. His head was thrown back against the wall, as well, and his eyes closed.

-What...?- the moment Marc opened his mouth to ask, the italian's eyelids fluttered open slowly, as if reacting at his voice.

-Don't..leet'im...Andreea, get'im outt' of here- slurred words gave away what it was all about.

Marc swallowed. Fuck, Valentino was drunk, really drunk. But, why? When partying Marc had never seen him exceeding the limits, always everything under control. Everyone at his feet. But now, he looked wrecked, still gorgeous, but completely helpless.

It softened Marc's heart so much he almost forgot he was the same guy that had finished "their thing" with a single text message. The same guy that had held Marc's feeling in his hands, thrown them to the floor and stepped over them.

Marc looked at Iannone and for a split second he was surprised at Valentino's friend's pleading look.

-Your the only one he needs right now- Marc inhaled sharply at Andrea's words, because he was no one for Valentino, that's what he said...-We want to take him home but he won't listen...

-I'm noot going...anywhere- this time, Valentino spoke with his eyes closed, and the words actually sounded clearer- Leave me heere, if you want.

Taking a deep breath, and asking himself what the fuck was he doing, Marc took two steps forward and crouched in front of the italian, Valentino blinking his eyes open automatically. And in that moment, the italian looked at him so deeply and intensely that Marc was just overwhelmed for a moment.

-Marc...-he whispered, and he was incredibly surprised again at the affection laced on the name as he pronounced it.

He must have been imagining things, Marc thought.

He didn't know why, he should have stepped back, go back inside and continue having fun. That was what he was there for. But he was simply unable to think about that after seeing Valentino like this. He needed him. And whatever had happened between them, Marc wanted to be there for him.

-Come on, I'll take you home- he tried to make eye contact with him again, tried to make Valentino think and understand, but when their eyes locked, the italian surprised Marc by cupping his head with both trembling hands and bringing their foreheads together. And he felt as if everyone around them had disappeared, it was just him and Valentino, so close and so far at the same time.

-Marc...-he repeated his name again and it made him shiver, their closeness making Valentino's breath ghost over Marc's lips, and he felt like he could die of desire just from that, every single muscle of his body twitching.

-Come on, home- Marc slowly took Valentino's hands off his cheeks, reaching up to press his lips against Valentino's warm forehead, delivering a soft peck. He turned to Andrea and blushed at everyone's puzzled faces, as of they had seen something impossible. Marc swallowed.

-I'll take him to his house.

-You sure?- Iannone questioned and Marc almost wanted to smile softly at the obvious concern. It made him happy, that Valentino had friends that really cared about him.

-Yes- Marc nodded from below, still crouched in front of Valentino. He then turned to him, finding the italian with his gaze fixed on the ground.

Valentino's friends started to leave quietly, Iannone throwing Marc one last grateful glance, before disappearing in between people.

-Okay, come on- Marc took one of Valentino's arms and put it around his own shoulders, surprisingly, managing to get up at the first attempt. In fact, for what he had expected, Valentino was pretty stable, he moved slowly but didn't stumble, not even once.

After a while, they finally reached their destination. Marc had borrowed his father's car and now he was incredibly glad for not having picked the bike. This would have been much more difficult and dangerous. He opened the passenger door and carefully helped the italian inside.

Once he was safely seated, Marc circled the car and got himself on the driver's seat. As he was about to turn on the engine, he felt a hand clasping around his wrist, holding him back from doing so. 

-Don't, please- Valentino muttered harshly, his voice raspy, as if he was holding back tears and Marc gaped at him, completely unsettled, not comprehending his suddenly pleading look at all- Not home, I...don't waant to goo to my house, please.

Marc forced himself to blink, to clear his mind, to separate and put in order his rushing, senseless thoughts. Why wouldn't Valentino want to go to his house?

-You'll rest, on your own bed and tomorrow everything will be fine- Marc tried to sound soothing and convincing, not wanting to admit that the thought of leaving Valentino alone was really making him sick.

-No, please, not there, I don't want...- his beautiful voice faltered and Marc started to worry at the speed that the italian's breaths had suddenly picked up and at the sheer anxiety that his blue, bright eyes mirrored.

-Hey, Vale...It's okay- Marc shifted on his seat, turning to face Valentino and quickly cupping his cheek, thumbs rubbing unconsciously the always smooth skin- Hey...Look at me, Vale, focus on me, okay?

He connected their gazes together, finding the italian's brimming with fear, leaving Marc absolutely, utterly astonished, confused beyond measure as he started to wonder if this panic attack had anything to do with the alcohol at all.

-Marc...- his name slid out of his tongue, this time full of anguish and Marc tightened his hold on Valentino's cheeks, as if fearing the other would disappear if he stopped touching him.

-Valentino, it's okay, alright?- he looked at him as deeply as he could, trying to slow down his erratic breathing, trying with all he had to understand him, to figure out what the fuck was going on with that boy. Because his actions didn't made sense anymore. And it was driving Marc absolutely crazy.

-Marc...please, not with him- _Him._ That made him frown in confusion once again.

And it took him just a few seconds to connect everything together, to be aware of who Valentino was referring to. And in that moment everything finally clicked, the pieces of the puzzle, that one he had been trying so desperately to solve, finally fitting together.

 _His father,_ Valentino was afraid of his father. Marc heard the blows from the night of their first kiss as clear as if he was back there, back then.

 _Oh my god_.

Marc swallowed noisily, fighting to swallow the lump on his throat, not processing completely what he had just discovered.

His mind was overrun but he just knew one thing for sure, it had taken just that to convince him. He wouldn't leave Valentino there. No way. No at least without knowing before what was actually happening in that house.

-Okay- he said, looking at the italian in the eyes, trying to calm him down, letting his palms slide down Valentino's neck, scrapping the skin with longing and reassurance- Okay, I won't take you there, I promise.

Valentino kept looking at him for what felt like an eternity, and despite his drunkenness, Marc felt as if he could see straight into the deepest part of his soul, light eyes sparkling under the dim light of the streetlamps that flitered in between the windows. His gaze simply spoke by itself. Looking extremely lost, as if looking desperately for shelter. And Marc would definitely give it to him.

Once that had been conveyed between them. Marc reluctantly retrieved his hands from Valentino's body, starting the car on, and without thinking twice, taking the path straight towards his own house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow! Thanks for reading!


	23. XXIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, you guys are the greatest thing ever. Thanks so much for leaving kudos, they are so rewarding <3 and what can I say about those amazing comments. The get straight to my heart, always. You guys keep me going, so thank you once again!
> 
> Here we go with a little bit more of these guys' adventures. Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading! Love you <3

XXIII

Dani hated this aspect of partying, having to make his way in between people at least one feet taller than him. It suffocated him.

He took a deep breath as he walked slowly, trying not to drop his beer because of the shaking of his hand. He felt a chill of nerves running all over his bones when he saw who he wanted so desperately to see.

They hadn't talked again since their fight in the high school and Dani had missed Maverick so much he had been at the verge of crying more than once.

God, he couldn't describe how bad he felt, how sad. Maverick had showed himself to him like an open book, and Dani had done nothing but shoved him down. Although it had never been his intention, he felt responsible for it. But he? Ashamed of Maverick? Never, and he was willing to demonstrate him that.

-Can we talk for a moment?- he asked loud and clear, ignoring the teasing whistles from Maverick's friends.

Viñales turned around, and looked truly startled for a split second, but that was soon replaced by his trademark confident gesture. The boy took a step forward, making a show of looking right and left.

-Are you sure?- he questioned ironically, and Dani didn't fail to catch the undertone, as if Maverick was saying "There is so much people here for you to be comfortable" and he couldn't had agreed more, but at this point he didn't even care.

-Absolutely- he said, challenging, proud when he saw Maverick's eyes flash with surprise.  
Maverick's friends wolf-whistled once again, making Dani swallow harshly at the undesired attention.

But fortunately, Viñales didn't seem to need another word. He left his drink on the counter and shrugged.

-Lead the way- he indicated with a swift gesture of his hand, eying him curiously.

They made their torturous way through the dance floor and Dani had to suppress really hard the urge of reaching for Maverick's always warm, reassuring hand.

Dani dragged him outside, coming to a halt several meters away from the main entrance of the club.

He would have liked to go to a much more private place, but it wouldn't benefit at all the point he was trying to prove.

They spent a few seconds just staring at each other. Dani didn't know why, but as soon as he found himself in front of Maverick, the speech he had prepared suddenly vanished from his mind.

-I just...wanted to make clear that I would NEVER feel ashamed of you. Never- he started, looking intensely up at Viñales' dark eyes.

Maverick sighed, running his hand through his head. A gesture that denoted nervousness, and that he had seen Maverick do very seldom.

-I...I know that, Dani. The thing that gets to my nerves is that...hiding makes me feel that I'm not worth it- he took a couple of steps back, under Dani's suddenly widened eyes. _What the...?_ \- I know you want to avoid uncomfortable situations but...What if none of that happened? What if people didn't care? The fact that you're not willing to take that risk makes me wonder if you really think I'm worth it.

Dani opened and closed his mouth, no sounds coming out of him, just a flicker of realization washing over him.

He felt his brain about to collapse, his conflicted mind absolutely divided. He wanted so bad to kiss Maverick in front of everyone without thinking about the consequences, but he also wanted to protect them from any possible bad fallout. And it was freaking him out completely.

Maverick must have misinterpreted his silence, because his expression turned quickly from desperate to resigned.

-I knew it- he mumbled, shaking his head and ready to leave him there once again.

-You are a jerk, you know that?- Dani snapped, not caring anymore if anyone heard them.

That managed to make Maverick stop dead in his tracks. The boy turned around slowly, jaw dropped as if not believing what he had just heard, but Dani really didn't know anymore how to express his feelings for Maverick.

-What?

-You're an absolute jerk, because you're fucking blind and unable to see how much I like you- Dani let out, hoping that voicing it would ease the pressure on his chest.

Maverick gaped at him, looking absolutely startled, what exasperated Dani even more. Had he really been that bad at demonstrating it?

-Dani...

-No, shup up for once in your life and listen to me- he cut him, feeling his true emotions pour out of him. Maverick wanted him to feel? Right now he would do nothing but express it- Do you really think that I have been meeting you just for fun? That you're an entertainment for me? Do you really think I am that heartless?

-Dani...- Maverick tilted his head, taking a step closer, grabbing his wrist and dragging him a bit further across the street until it was just the two of them. But Dani couldn't care less, now that he had started he doubted he would be able to stop.

-I'm just scared, okay?- he wiggled his wrist out of Viñales' hold, finally allowing his voice to gain volume, to vent all the frustration through his words- I'm scared of how much I'm starting to care about you, and I'm scared of what everyone else will think, and I know I shouldn't but I can't help it.

His throat stinged and he barely glimpsed Maverick biting his lip through his now blurry vision.

-I'm scared that you'll leave me, because...-he swallowed harshly, closing his eyes for a split second until he felt ready to look at the other in the face and say it- Because I think I'm in love with you and I have no fucking idea of how it happened or what I am supposed to do...

He was left panting, staring helplessly at Maverick, who was now covering his mouth with both hands, not taking his gaze away from Dani.

And before he registered it, he found himself enveloped in the warmness of Viñales' strong arms, surrounded by his familiar, reassuring, wonderful scent. Dani didn't think he had ever shared such a tight hug with anyone before.

He squeezed the other as if his life depended on it and seemed to feel the same for Maverick.

-I...Dani- the whispered words on his ear made him tremble all over, and he buried his face further into the other's shoulder- I...I think I have fallen for you too.

The two of them chuckled halfheartedly, and Dani felt a tear sliding down his cheek, although he couldn't discern if it was of joy, relief or stress, but he couldn't deny that what Maverick had just said made him happier than anything else, as if the stone that had been smashing his lungs was finally lifted.

-I really hate you- Dani mumbled, if anything pressing him harder against him.

Maverick eventually broke their embrace, enough to look at the shorter boy in the eyes.

-No, you don't- he got to say before Dani reached up to kiss him, slowly and deep, hoping it could express everything he couldn't describe with words. Hoping that the caresses of his fingertips along Maverick's jaw coveyed how much he cared about him, hoping that the sweet brushing of their tongues expressed how much he needed him, hoping that the stroking of his hair gave away how much he wanted him there, by his side.

And fortunately, given the intense, fervent response from Maverick, it did. 

 

 

 

Marc threw the keys of his house on the dark piece of furniture by the door, before blindingly closing it with a thud.

He took a deep breath, stroking briefly Valentino's side as he guided across the hall towards the stairs, who had been extremely quiet the whole time of their way there. And he had kept himself silent too. He had a lot of things to think about in that moment.

He also felt incredibly grateful his parents had decided to visit some friends that weekend, leaving the house for Alex and him. He didn't want to imagine how they would have reacted.

Shaking his head he helped the italian upstairs, being it a much more easy task than he had initially thought. To be fair, Valentino was being decently easy to transport. His steps were still coordinated and his balance wasn't really that affected. Still, Marc had to put some strength to be able to support him.

Suddenly he heard a door being opened once they had reached the first floor, revealing a sleepy Alex clad in his pyjamas.

But the heaviness of his eyelids seemed to vanish as soon as he took in the sight in front of him.

-What the fuck are you doing?- he let out, violently rubbing his eyes, as if trying to wake up from a dream.

Marc gulped, tightening his grip around Valentino's waist.

-Look, I know this looks crazy but...- he tried to explain, hoping it could calm down Alex's ferocious look.

-Crazy? Are you fucking insane?- his little brother questioned and Marc almost chuckled, having asked himself that question more than once that night.

-Look, he needs a little help today, okay? Nothing is going to...

-Must I remember you that you were crying a week ago because this jerk right here had fucked you up badly?- Alex demanded, shaking his head in a gesture of disbelief.

Marc felt Valentino's muscles tensing at the words and he didn't know why, but it the idea of Valentino knowing he had cried for him made him blush annoyingly quickly.

-I know, Alex- he pressed out through gritted teeth- But...Some things had happened...

Alex scoffed, crossing his arms against his chest.

-It better be some pretty big "thing", because you are an absolute idiot.

Marc kept himself silent, low-key agreeing with his brother. But it seemed that his brain was pretty useless when it came to Valentino.

He took another big deep breath and headed towards his room, in the furthest part of the large corridor, trying to get the italian away from Alex's death glare.

-Go back to bed- he told him over his shoulder, surprised as he sensed the italian beside him squeezing ever so slightly his shoulder and Marc nearly smiled at the perfectly understood gesture of gratitude.

Marc slammed the door of his room open, carefully taking Valentino's arm off his shoulder. Marc closed the door shut and rested his back against it, panting slightly after the effort of holding Valentino up.

Finally, he took a moment to look at him. The italian was sat on the edge of Marc's bed, head thrown back and eyes shut. And Marc couldn't help licking his lips. Even drunk he looked so fucking hot. The dark blue shirt, paired with the faded dark jeans flattered his body insanely. Marc bit his lower lip, sighing exasperatedly afterwards. _Look but don't touch._

-Mm, you can sleep on my bed, I'll...-Marc cleared his throat, running his hand through his hair- I'll take my parents'. They are not here this weekend so...

And still lost in thought, before he even could register it, Valentino got up from the bed, faster than Marc had expected he could and in less than two strides, he pinned Marc against the door, trapping him between it and his body.

Marc's eyes widened as he looked up at him, searching for his gaze and finding it with a glint that could just be described as predatory. And he could only gasp loudly as Valentino's delicious mouth pressed against his neck. Marc leant his head back, resting it on the wall and couldn't hold back a pant, eyes closed in delight at the incredible feeling.

The italian's lips were a little bit more uncoordinated than usual due to the alcohol, but they hadn't lost their talent. Not one bit.

Marc couldn't think clearly, didn't want to think clearly. He circled Valentino's neck with the palms of his hands, feeling goosebumps appear on the italian's skin as he did. He bit his lip harshly as he felt Valentino's hot tongue grazing softly but greedily the side of his neck. God, the "absence makes the heart grow fonder" thing proven to be completely true.

But quickly, the rational part of his mind seemed to climb over the haze of pleasure.

He couldn't allow this to happen. Not when Valentino was drunk, not when he was so confused himself. Valentino's father thing had unsettled him completely and he needed to figure everything out, understand everything. That couldn't happen again. Not tonight.

Besides, he was sure that Valentino was just acting on instinct, without thinking. Reluctantly and completely against his own desires, Marc managed to sneak a hand on Valentino's chest, pushing him away.

They stared at each other almost for a minute, breaths ragged and irregular. Marc swallowed, suddenly feeling really cold.

-Val-Valentino, we can't...-he tightened his jaw, hands grasping forcefully the hem of his leather jacket.

But as he looked up again, he gaped at Valentino broken gesture, eyes gleaming too much, until Marc understood that they were actually holding tears.

-Please...-he slurred, letting himself fall into the mattress, looking small and helpess, a display Marc never thought he would see- Please, I can't...I don't want to be alone tonight...

Marc run his hand through his hair once again, in a desperate gesture.

There they were, just the two of them but feeling as in a crowded room, where they couldn't be themselves, where they couldn't move freely. Because there they were, looking longingly at each other but with an identical hopeless, heartbroken expression.

Despite the fact that his mind, his heart and his soul were in the most absolute chaos, Marc shut down all his feelings, shut down everything and did the only thing he knew he wanted to do; take care of Valentino.

Marc rummaged inside his closet, sneaking into the bathroom and changing quickly into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. When he came back to the room, he found himself in front of the too tempting sight of Valentino, just with his jeans on, dangerously low on his hips, sprawled over the duvet, and it didn't help at all Marc's self restraint.

He took a deep breath, turning the lights off, and slowly laid down on the mattress by the italian's side.

And he had to hold his breath when Valentino instantly curled up against him, burying his face in the crook of Marc's neck.

-How waas it?-he mumbled and Marc had to take a moment to decipher what Valentino had just said, because he had been to busy reveling in the feeling of Valentino's hot breath against the sensitive skin of his neck.

-How was what?- he whispered back, frowing in confusion.

-That girl's kiss..aat the club- he murmured quietly. And it made Marc's eyebrows rise. He had almost forgotten about already, but Valentino asking about it made a smirk appear on his lips.

-Why do you want to know?- he teased, not being able to hold back a chuckle when the italian growled.

-Just answer. Was it good?- Marc couldn't wipe the grin off his face at Valentino's angry tone.

-Well...Not as good as yours- he replied, finally leaving the jokes aside and giving the most honest answer. He shook his head, amused at Valentino's little purr of approval- Why? You jealous?

It was meant to be a joke, and by any chance, he would have expected Valentino denying it but he definitely didn't expect the italian nodding.

-Didn't like it. I didn't waant to feel anything...-the words made Marc inhale abruptly.

Was he...implying that he had gotten drunk because of him? He didn't knew what was going on anymore. Could be Valentino lying? Was he telling the truth? Drunk people was always honest, right? Was that Valentino the same Valentino that had sent that damned text message?

At that point, his brain was too tired to think further, too many emotions and too much information in just one night. They would talk about when Valentino was in the appropriate state to talk about it.

He sighed, feeling his eyelids getting heavier.

-Good night, Valentino- he whispered, hesitantly caressing his cropped hair.

-Buonanotte, Marc- he whispered and it made his heart skip a beat. God, Valentino talking in italian, with that accent, was the last straw. Too deep. He was way in too deep.

 

 

 

Valentino stirred lightly, hearing his vertebrae creak at the move. Slightly disoriented, he slowly started to perceive things around him.

His mouth was dry, completely dry, his guts felt queasy and his head pounded painfully. But he almost felt all that pain vanish at once the moment he registered he was in that place he had been dreaming about most nights; Marc's hold. Valentino didn't had to lift his eyelids to confirm it. The amazing scent of Marc's skin gave it away immediately.

Absolutely torn between freaking out and crying of joy, he tried to blink his eyes open. And there he was, so beautiful that Valentino thought he was really dreaming. This couldn't be real. His expression completely relaxed, his soft full lips slightly parted, and his toned chest going up and down evenly. He was completely lost in the sight when he felt a sudden wave of nausea run up from his belly all the way up to his throat.

He got up quickly, running towards a door that he was praying to be the bathroom and kneeled in front of the toilet, emptying the whole content of his stomach. The retching continued for a few minutes and he almost didn't register the warm hand that settled on his forehead, holding his head, while other rubbed soothing circles in his back.

Marc.

His cheeks burned of shame and embarrassment, of Marc seeing him in this state. But God knows what he had told him or done the night before. He only recalled flashes of last night's events. And maybe it was better that way.

-Easy...I'm here, I've got you- the whispered words made a chill run down Valentino's spine, warmness spreading all over his chest. Fuck, what had he done to deserve meeting that boy? How could him? After all he had done to him?

When the throwing up was finally over, he rested his head on his hands, completely worn-out, eyes shut and throat burning.

-You okay?- Marc asked, voice husky and tinted with concern. It made Valentino's heart ache.

He sighed accepting the hand Marc had offered him. He pulled him up and helped him get to the sink.

-Here- Marc handed him a spare toothbrush and a towel. Valentino was almost scared to look at him. Well, ashamed, more than scared.

But once he was done he gathered enough courage to lift his gaze. Marc was serious, much more than his usual self and he returned his gaze with so many supressed emotions that Valentino felt absolutely mesmerized by the storm in his almost black eyes.

He swallowed when Marc took a deep breath, feeling like a guilty child that was about to be scolded.

-You should rest a bit more, get some sleep- Valentino's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that- And once you're feeling better we'll talk, honestly, no more lies, no more hiding. Not anymore.

 


	24. XXIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sweethearts! Your comments and kudos are such a huge inspiration, so thank you so, so much for your feedback!
> 
> Love you all, hope you enjoy this one and let me know what you think if you feel like it! <3

XXIV

They sat on the floor, with their backs against the bed, a bottle of water grasped tightly on Valentino's hand.

Marc was seated cross-legged, elbows resting on his knees. He looked up at the italian and what momentarily mesmerized by the brightness of his irises as they reflected the sunlight filtered across the window.

-Do you remember anything from last night?- he cleared his throat, clasping his hands together, startled as he heard a soft chuckle released by the other.

-Certain things, not everything. How much did I embarrass myself?

Marc snorted, voicing his most honest thought.

-You could be drunk as fuck, do the most stupid, ridiculous thing in the world and still look graceful.

Marc's heart fluttered as he saw how the words manage to pull a weak smile out of Valentino.

-Thanks...but you shouldn't have such a high concept of me. You'll only get disappointed- he pronounced the last words with such grief that Marc had to fight the urge to reach out for his hand.

-I can hardly believe that, I don't think there would be anything in this world that could make me not like you- Marc let out bitterly, not caring anymore about Valentino knowing the truth.

He felt the italian's gaze piercing him, but he kept his eyes fixed on the floor.

-I bet you're wrong- Marc's head jerked up, now, Valentino was the one evading his gaze.

-And why is that?- Marc whispered, his throat closing painfully.

Valentino seemed hesitant for a moment, and then his expression reflected such a sheer pain, such a despair, that this time Marc couldn't help brushing their fingers together, giving Valentino a pleading look.

-Please...Just be honest with me. What's going on with your father?

Marc tried to swallow the lump on his throat, glad that he had actually had the courage to finally ask about it directly. Valentino took a deep breath, and Marc really thought he would finally talk, but in the last second, the italian got up, initiating a nervous pacing around the room.

-Marc...you don't know what you are talking about...You...- his voice failed, Marc saw him tightening his jaw, and it made him realize how difficult it was being for him.

Again he looked about to talk but then he shook his head, seeming to have made up his mind and Marc was really starting to get just as nervous and exasperated as Valentino looked.

It hurted to see the boy like that, Marc could clearly glimpse his hands trembling slightly, his eyes flickering everywhere, as if looking for a point to look at but at Marc.

He took a step forward and Valentino backed up a little bit, making Marc recall vaguely that day in the forest, when he had had to convince him to show him his wound. The memory of it made an unpleasant chill shake his limbs, not even daring to connect the cuts with the fear the italian seemed to have at his father. But he didn't want to jump into erroneous conclusions, that was why he needed Valentino to explain it to him. Marc needed to hear it from him.

-Please, let me help you- Marc whispered with an incredibly hoarse voice, his lungs burned as he tried desperately to get an explanation. If Valentino was suffering he couldn't stand not knowing why, he couldn't stand not being able to help him, to comfort him...

Valentino looked briefly at the ceiling, running his hands all over his face, as if having an intense internal battle. And when he finally spoke, Marc was glad it was just the two of them in the room, because his tone was so weak and low, he wouldn't have heard him.

-I fucking wish it was all easy, but all I'll do is hurt you.

-You're already hurting me! Can't you see that?- Marc found himself almost screaming, too fed up with everything to control himself anymore. But one thing he was sure about. He wouldn't let Valentino out there without knowing what the fuck was going on.

-Of course I see that! And that's why...- he stopped and for the first time, Marc saw tears silently sliding down the italian's cheekbones and it made something stir within him. He ran a nervous, shaking hand through his short hair, feeling like nerves an anxiety would eat him alive- I'm just trying to protect you!

-Protect me from what?- he asked loudly, now truly exasperated. What could be so terrible that Valentino thought it would be that bad?

-From me!- the italian shouted, his eyes incredibly glassy and his movements even more frantic. They both panted, a few seconds passed where they were simply looking at each other, out of breath from the intense, overwhelming feelings- If you really see me, you'll run away.

The tension in the air seemed thicker than ever, insurmountable, taking them apart bit by bit. And Marc couldn't stand it anymore, couldn't let it keep happening. Not if he had the power to change it. His whole being craved, called, shouted for Valentino and he was already tired of shoving the feeling down. If they weren't meant to be, at least, he deserved to know why.

Valentino lowered his hurt, pained gaze and Marc took another step closer, willing his heart to slow down his hammering, violent rhythm. 

-I highly doubt that- he whispered, deciding that he wouldn't suppress another single emotion. If he wanted Valentino to be sincere he had to be too. His eyes started to sting, his throat burned and his lungs expanded, desperate for oxygen- Please, I beg you. Don't hide from me.

The italian let himself fall in the bed, sitting on the edge with his elbows on his knees. In just a few strides, Marc came closer, crouched in front of him and finally taking the italian's shaking hands in between his.

The physical contact made him warm all over, calmed him down a little bit, it was what he needed. What they both needed. Maybe he should try a different approaching.

Without thinking twice he dragged Valentino back down on the floor, and reached forward to press a strong, deep, long kiss in the italian's neck, breathing him in, trying to soothe him. And fortunately, it seemed to work. He trailed his fingertips up and down Valentino's tense arms, feeling the muscles gradually relaxing, like a scared animal being tamed, hoping that his affections reflected how much he wanted to help him. 

-Talk to me- he whispered with the softest voice he could manage right on the other boy's ear, before pressing another peck there, earning a reassuring sigh.

-Marc...I'm so fucked up...-Valentino eventually whispered, tilting his head slightly, finally giving up and leaning against Marc.

-No, you're not. Everything can be fixed- he mumbled against his shoulder, tracing delicate patterns on Valentino's lower back.

Because Marc understood him so well. If anyone knew about feeling broken, it was him. And that one was one of the things that was starting to make Marc feel that brutally connected to the italian. That close...

-I am, my...my dad is. Everything is...- he felt the italian inhaling sharply and he tightened his hold around him, wanting so desperately to shelter him, to protect him. He felt a new, overpowering need of making things better, easier for him- I don't have a home, I don't have a father...I just have a cold house full broken glass. And he...

His voice quivered and Marc circled his neck with his arms, holding Valentino impossibly close, feeling both of their chaotic heartbeats mingling. Hoping he could share his warmness, envelope Valentino with him, holding onto him as if it was a lifesaver in the middle of a stormy ocean.

-He's not my dad anymore, he's turned into an alcoholic than beats me up whenever he likes and I...-and for the first time that day, Valentino's smooth voice broke in the most heartbreaking way Marc had ever thought possible. In that exact second, an horribly hurtful pang shook his insides violently, and he found breathing an incredibly difficult task, as if all the air had been knocked out of his lungs, like when you receive a blow in the stomach. 

A single tear made his way down Marc's cheekbone, a strangled gasp dying in his throat, his worst suspicion being confirmed. Shit, how much he had prayed for not being right...

-You deserve something better than that...better than me- In that moment Marc's heart broke in a million pieces and more tears fell freely, mirroring Valentino's, their shivering chest beating together, so full of pain...

So all those times he had pushed him away...It hadn't been because he didn't liked Marc. God, now he felt so fucking selfish. He had thought the italian had just been playing with him. And all along he has just been trying to protect him. To say that Marc felt utterly overwhelmed was an understatement.

There.

There was that feeling, that emotion that had been living all this time buried deep down his soul, suddenly exploded within him like a wave of warmness, and reached every single part of his body, it spread all over his chest, his limbs, his head, from the back of his neck to the tip of his toes.

He inhaled sharply at the sudden realization, the intensity of the feeling was simply overpowering.

He truly looked at Valentino, at _his Valentino_. Even crying, eyes red and puffy, tear-streaked cheeks and trembling hands, he looked fucking stunning. He marveled at how far the guy in front of him was from that cocky heartless player he had met half a year ago. As if the boy in front of him had finally broken his flirty shell of indifference to let out a person full of previously unseen sensibility and hurt, something that amazed him and made Marc realize how deep and real was someone that at the beginning could have seemed so fake, superficial and inaccessible.

He bit his lower lip, because for the first time, he understood what he was feeling, he identified it perfectly. It was unmistakable. It felt good, not having mixed feelings anymore, not being confused.

And maybe at the end it wouldn't lead anywhere. Maybe it had been never meant to be, or to last. But he couldn't get it wrong anymore.

Hand shaking, he reached up, blood pounding in his ears, pulse out of control. Those reactions only Valentino could cause him to feel.

He brushed his fingertips gently over the italian's cheekbones, whipping off a few painful tears. Valentino blinked his red rimmed eyes open, finally focusing on Marc. Through their eyes, Marc felt as if they really could look into each other's deepest dimension and Marc could definitely swear he had never, ever, felt that close to someone before. Valentino's beautiful eyes held so much pain, so much hurt, so many non-healed wounds and scars...That until now he had hidden so well...

Maybe in another situation, with another person he would have felt pity or compassion, but right know, in that very moment, neither was there.

He delivered the most tender of caresses on the side of the italian's face and without thinking further he spilled it out.

-I love you.

 

 

 

Valentino was absolutely puzzled and not sure if he had heard correctly. At all. _This can only be a dream. This would never be real_.

But there was Marc, after having said those three words that echoed in Valentino's head repeatedly, and his gorgeous warm brown eyes glistened with sincerity. The reply got stuck in his throat, and for a moment he was simply unable to do anything but gape and stare at Marc. 

-It has been coming for a while, actually- Marc let out a soft, almost sad chuckle- And just needed this to realize it.

-Marc...- Valentino swallowed harshly as a few shy tears rolled down his face, completely overwhelmed. God, how could he? He had just revealed him how fucked up his life was...how fucked up HE was and still...it had been the last thing he had expected of Marc to say.

-But it's true- Marc shrugged, disentangling himself from him and sitting again on the floor beside him, leaning his head back on the edge of the mattress and closing his eyes briefly- I love everything about you. I love the way you talk, the way you smile, I love how you make me feel, and if you could have thought that I would run away because of this...you couldn't be more wrong. If anything, it had only made me fall harder.

Valentino bit his lower lip, in awe at those words, still not understanding how it could be possible, asI if someone was about to tell him it was a joke any moment now.

-But you know, I would understand if you don't...-Marc's heartbroken and insecure expression boosted Valentino's energy, like lightning striking his limbs all of a sudden.

Without thinking and before Marc could finish the ridiculous sentence, he reached forward, straddling Marc and pressing their lips together.

He poured everything he felt for Marc, every single emotion, all his energy, into that kiss. Fuck, he had missed him so much, even if they had been apart just for a week. He circled Marc's neck with his hands, caressing his hair softly while Marc let out a groan, opening his mouth and letting Valentino in. The salty taste of tears sliding into their kiss, making them feel completely connected.

He tilted his head, tongues grazing each other delightfully and he felt utterly blessed in that moment, absolutely blessed, because not in a million years he would have expected this after revealing the horrible truth.

He sighed loudly, closing his eyelids in pleasure as Marc's full lips kissed down his jaw, finding instantly the right spots on his neck, kissing him so lovingly, as if all his movements were coming straight from his heart.

Already fed up with worrying and brooding, Valentino let the gloom aside and let his mind get lost, allowing Marc to take care of him and not without whispering before a breathy "Love you too" right on Marc's ear.

Because he didn't think he would ever experience it, neither identify it. But he was absolutely, completely sure there was no other word to describe what he felt for Marc. And for the first time, he was okay with that. 


	25. XXV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sweethearts! I really don't know how to express accurately how happy your kudos and comments make me. You guys are such a huge inspiration and motivation. So thank you.
> 
> Here we have a new chapter, hope you enjoy and don't hesitate on letting me know what you think if you feel like it! Love you <3

XXV

Marc nipped at his bottom lip, lifting his eyes up and staring with wonder at the beautiful boy that was tracing feathery patterns all over his bare chest.

Valentino's deep blue eyes followed the movement of his own fingertips, seeming in deep thought. Marc reached out for the caressing hand, graping the delicate wrist softly. Valentino's orbs flickered up, gleaming and still a bit red-rimmed. On an impulse, Marc took the fingers to his lips, kissing the knuckles and smiling as it got to draw a shiver out of Valentino.

But in response, the italian bent forward, a single finger trailing Marc's collarbone before planting a long, soft peck there.

Marc stared at him, with a new fascination, with a renewed respect. His guts twitched at the single thought of someone hurting Valentino, he just...Marc swallowed harshly.

He couldn't even imagine what it could be like and the italian had endured everything...All those days he had been absent, the bags under his eyes, the tired looks, the cuts on his back, that night at his house when he had kicked Marc out, all those things were no longer a mystery, but Marc didn't know if he felt horrified or relieved to know the truth.

One thing he was sure, though, it had made him crave Valentino even harder, because he understood now that all along, all those times he had pushed him away, it had been just to look after him and it sent the biggest wave of warmness and affection through Marc's body.

-You're the strongest person I have ever known, you know that?- Marc whispered.  
Valentino looked up again, his eyes reflected utter bewilderment -I mean it.

Marc added. God, he didn't know how much he meant it. And he wanted Valentino to know it.

The italian finally smiled, after a long pause, a true sincere smile and it made a thousand butterflies flood Marc's belly.

He slid his finger on the italian's scalp, sitting up on the mattress, pulling Valentino towards him for a slow, deep kiss that managed to leave both of them breathless.

-You can't go on like this, though- Marc mumbled, nuzzling Valentino's neck- It will be the end of you.

-I know- the italian murmured, burying his hands in Marc's soft hair.

-We'll find a way out, you'll see- Marc pulled slightly apart, to stare into those eyes, trying to convey with his gaze that he would be there no matter what.

-I think I might have already figured it out- Valentino said lowly, caressing the fabric of his jeans, the only piece of clothes he still had on.

Marc looked at him expectantly, urging him to go on.

-But I don't want to drag her into this once again- the italian pressed out, while looking up at Marc through his long, curled eyelashes. And he didn't need Valentino to specify who he was referring to. His mom.  
Marc took a deep breath.

-Look at me- he took the italian's face in between his palms, connecting their gazes together- I know it might sound strange but your father needs you, he needs your help. But you can't do this alone, despite the fact that you think you can with everything all by yourself. I want you to know that you can lean on someone, for once. _He_ needs you, and to help him, YOU need you her.

He could see Valentino's throat moving as he swallowed hard, his irises flickered fast and Marc could almost see his brain working like gears turning.

And the next thing he knew was that Valentino was hugging him. Marc put his arms around the other's waist, as well, burying his face in the crook of his neck. He could feel Valentino's heartbeat making his chest vibrate and Marc squeezed him harder, planting a kiss behind his ear.

After what felt like an eternity, they pulled their bodies ever so slightly apart, letting their faces just inches away and Marc felt an electrifying current shaking all his limbs, when he realized he didn't have to repress his physical impulses anymore.

He captured the italian's soft lips between his, getting an immediate response, delighted at their synchrony, and at the amazing shivers that it managed to create all over his being. Valentino's hands hovered delicately over his muscles, making them twitch uncontrollably, as if measuring every curve. Marc tried to memorize every sensation, to treasure every sound, as little as it could be, that escaped their throats.

He tried to give all himself into it, all his support, tried to let the italian know how much he cared for him, hoping that his caresses could heal his wounds. But, as usual, Marc didn't think the two of them could ever manage a gentle kiss. The tiniest spark always managed to set them instantly on fire.

He let Valentino's velvety tongue in as soon as it grazed his lower lip, let the italian's nimble fingers bury themselves in his hair, tugging softly, but enough to draw a thrilled gasp out of Marc.

He was so caught in the moment he completely missed the sound of the doorknob being turned.

-Marc, what do y....OH MY GOD!- they both broke violently apart at the sound of Alex's shocked voice.

-ALEX!- Marc cursed profusely, cheeks heating up within seconds, incredibly grateful they still had their pants on- No one has taught you to knock?

He glared at his brother, who was at the door, covering his mouth with his hand but suddenly, the two of them were startled by the pleasant sound of Valentino's guffaw.

Marc looked at him, rather surprised, but couldn't help grinning too at the adorable italian that was laughing his butt off on his bed, while his little brother rushed out the bedroom.

-Good job at traumatizing your brother. The next time, a warning would be nice. Something like "We are fucking, do not disturb"- Alex teased as he walked down the stairs, and Marc didn't need to see him to hear the teasing smirk on his voice.

-You little shit...- he let out a string of expletives as he rolled his eyes but couldn't help cracking too as he stared at a still chuckling Valentino.

-Would you stop? This is not funny- he tried to sound serious but failed miserably, bursting in a fit of giggles as well.

-Yeah, it is- Valentino let out breathely as Marc shoved him playfully, seeing the italian's gorgeous gaze shine. And Marc absolutely loved thinking that he could be the reason of that happiness. He just prayed he would be worth it.

-Should I prepare breakfast for three, then?- they heard Alex shout from the kitchen, downstairs.

-It's the least you can do!- Marc replied, shaking is head and taking the italian's hand, dragging him off the bed but coming to a halt just under the door.

On a sudden urge that appeared out of nowhere, he turned around and crashed their lips together once again. The truth was that he just _adored_ having the permission to do that whenever he liked it.

The italian let out a brief sound of surprise, quickly melting into it and obviously, it didn't take long for Marc to find himself pressed against the wall of the corridor, feeling Valentino awakening goosebumps all over him, pulling out the most uncontrollable little moans out of his mouth. And really, they needed to control that.

He finally felt the need of oxygen on his lungs, managing to take their mouths apart, when it was starting to look like they were meant to be joined. 

-I hope you're hungry- Marc muttered, completely out of breath, but with the biggest smile on his face.

-Sure- Valentino whispered playfully on his ear, leaving another trail of kisses on the sensitive skin, giving away that he was talking about another kind of "hungry"

Marc bit his lip, trying to gather enough strength to drag them to the kitchen, but he couldn't think straight when Valentino was that close to him, smelled that good and did those things in his neck.

-I love you- Marc suddenly blurted out, almost out of reflex. But feeling the words brutally familiar on his tongue already. And although that had been conveyed between them, he still got gooseflesh when the italian mumbled it back without hesitation, pressing one last kiss on his jaw.

Their eyes connected, his heart skipped a beat and everything seemed to get deeper. The playful mood disappeared, letting a more sincere one settle between them.  
If he had any doubt before, it had vanished completely.

Gathering as much willpower as they could, they finally made it downstairs, where Alex waited for them with an extremely wary look on his face.

Marc smiled, reaching up to ruffle his brother's hair. He would talk to him later.

He would take care of things later.

But now, feeling Valentino's fingers laced against his, he just wanted to savour that exact moment as much as he could. 

 

 

 

 

Dani grasped Maverick's shooting hand between his, taking a deep, deep breath. They could do this. He looked up at his boy, seeing him nod reassuringly, as usual, envying his always endless confidence.

Trying to shove the choking lump down his throat, and to ignore the nervous chill that had run down his back, they finally got into the chaotic cafeteria.

He tried to let out everything around him, just focusing on the heat of Maverick's presence besides him, taking the path straight towards their lunch table without noticing anything more, without paying attention to any comment or glare that could be thrown at them.

The way towards their lunch table seemed longer and more torturous than ever before. But eventually, and when Dani thought the desire to run and hide somewhere would take over him, they reached their destination.

-Hey, guys- he cursed when his voice sounded a bit weaker than he had intended, result of his still annoyingly present nerves.

The five familiar pair of eyes lifted their gazes from their food and Dani would have burst out laughing at their puzzled expressions if he wasn't that incredibly nervous himself.

Their widened eyes were inevitably drown to their joined hands and Dani felt almost dizzy of holding his breath for so long.

-I fucking knew it!- Aleix suddenly bursted cheerfully, making the rest almost jump off their seats, and not doing any favor to Dani's stress level.

-I told you guys before!- Jack protested, fidgeting with the cap he was wearing.

And the comments made Dani gape and flush red beyond measure, while he distantly heard Maverick's sweet chuckle as the boy squeezed his palm. He couldn't believe it. Really? Had it been that evident?

-Please, guys, I knew even before they did- Alvaro mumbled playfully, filling his cheeks with a spoonful of salad as he winked at Dani.

-You really had that under wraps, Pedrosa- Marc teased, once he seemed to have recovered from the initial shock, showing his trademark perfect smile.

And Dani didn't fail to notice, as well, that the boy's dark eyes glistened a little bit brighter today. No doubt a certain italian must have had something to do with that. But he would ask him about it later. Right now his mind was already too busy being at the verge of collapsing.

-Take a sit, gentlemen- Cal joked, gesturing theatrically- Dani, we'll give him our blessing if he behaves.

The all laughed and Dani really wanted to shout of relief at their amused but deep down supportive reactions.

He had known those guys for such a long time he really didn't want to keep that part of him away from them. Maverick had become so important in his life it even scared him sometimes. But at the sight of those sinceres looks on his friends' faces, he felt all the tension, fear and nerves leave his system at once.

-Tell us, Mack. What are your intentions with our Dani?- Cal narrowed his eyes while he shoved a french frie on his mouth.

Dani symply rolled his eyes, sitting right besides Viñales, feeling utter happiness wash his chest in warm waves, so happy to finally let everything show in the open. No more lies, no more excuses, no more sneaking around. The two of them just the way they were.

-Are you going to impose us a curfew?- Maverick teased, smiling brightly. And Dani felt that being at the edge of a panick attack had been absolutely worth it, as long as he got to witness such a content Maverick. His dark eyes shone and Dani really had to think in something elso to avoid giving into the sudden desire to kiss him.

-Is that a challenge, young man?- Cal eyed Viñales with feigned severity, which prompted all of them to chuckle.

And Dani felt in that moment everything was in the right place, at the right side. He was surrounded by everything he needed.

He looked at Maverick, their eyes locking instantly, as usual, making his senses tingle and his throat dry, marveling at that incredibly handsome face that smiled at him with a hint of mischief and really, what could possibly go wrong if he had this?

 

 

 

 

The italian cursed under his breath.

He was late. Awfully late today.

He crossed the doors, still not even bothering in jogging a little bit. What was the point? He wouldn't be on time, anyway. He shoved the key of his bike down his jeans, slowing down a bit to discern who that silhouette far in the corridor belonged to and as he came closer his heart definitely skipped a few beats when he saw the gorgeous boy waiting for him in the furthest part of the now empty hallway.

Valentino felt a thousand incredibly electrifying shivers flood his chest when Marc threw himself at him as soon as he saw him, momentarily knocking the air out of his lungs.

-Where the fuck where you? I was worried!- he could almost touch the concern laced in his words as he squeezed him a bit harder.

-Sorry...I slept in a bit- he whispered with some difficulty into Marc's hair, senses clouded for a moment by the wonderful scent, at least until his bones started to protest under the pressure- Marc, you're crushing me.

He felt the embrace lessening immediately while an enchanting blush peeked from Marc's neck.

-S...sorry- the boy bit his lower lip in that incredibly sexy way of his and Valentino couldn't repress the urge of leaning down to taste.

He loved how Marc immediately came apart under his touch, how his eyelids fluttered close instantly and his warm, unfairly welcoming, soft lips enveloped his, getting to draw a little purr out of his chest.

-Wow, you were really worried about me- he muttered lowly, caressing delicately Marc's sharp jaw.

-I was. Thought something bad had happened- the boy pulled slightly apart, sliding his hand into Valentino's scalp and letting him get a glimpse of his big, chocolate, dark eyes.

Valentino inhaled deeply, while a another string of shivers striked his limbs. _That_ was extremely new for him. It was the first time he felt someone had been truly uneasy because of him. Instinctively, he caressed absently Marc's high cheekbones, trying to memorize every single detail of that wonderfully strange moment.

-Hey...everything okay this past night?- Valentino raised his eyebrows at Marc's slightly strangled voice, feeling the boy's gaze flicker all over him, as if looking for any sign of harm. And it warmed Valentino's heart more than he had ever thought possible.

-Yeah- he whispered, finally putting a little bit of distance between them. Last night had been extremely ordinary. His dad has just been his usual harmless drunk self, something he was awfully used to already.

But he was bitterly aware too, that it wouldn't always be like that. That it couldn't always be like that.

-You know, if you need to...If it gets too bad...- Marc swallowed harshly, making Valentino smirk, amused at the shyness he could suddenly glimpse in Marc's gaze. A strange sight, but definitely too charming- You know you can always come to mine.

Valentino chuckled, not fighting anymore the urge of pulling Marc closer again.

-I'm not sure your parents would approve- he whispered on his ear, pleased as he managed to provoke visible goosebumps on his tanned skin.

-I don't care- the determination and sincerity of his words this time really moved Valentino.

-Thank you- he muttered, pressing a meaningful peck on Marc's temple, sensing himself in the true need of hugging Marc now. Of thanking this new support, this new pillar where he could lean on. 

They spent a few peaceful minutes there, just enjoying the other's closeness, until Marc finally looked up at him with those eyes.

-We should really go to class or we'll be in detention forever- Marc grinned, the mischievous glint in his eyes giving away that despite what he had just said he wasn't in a hurry at all.

-Mm, detention with you doesn't sound that bad- Valentino smirked putting his hand around Marc's shoulder as they both headed towards the stairs.

-You know, you're a pretty bad influence- Marc's delightful laughter reverberated all over the hallway, like true music to Valentino's ears.

Well, as long as he just corrupted Marc in aspects as being a little bit late, he would be okay. 

-Me? A bad influence? You are the one constantly distracting me- Valentino teased, poking his ribs and managing to pull an amazingly cheerful chuckle out of Marc. 

-You must be kidding. How the hell could be my fault that you slept in?- they stopped once again, feeling their eyes find each other's within seconds. 

-Maybe I was dreaming about you and didn't want to wake up- Valentino muttered, going for his most seductive voice and leaning towards Marc, not able of holding back a smirk when he saw the boy's pupils blowing wide while his gaze travelled slowly down the italian's face, all the way to his lips. 

And seriously, Marc was looking truly, dangerously appealing right now. So much Valentino had to fight with everything he had the impulse of taking him to the nearest empty room and do the most unmentionable things to him. 

-You're terrible- Marc got to whisper before their lips met once again, igniting the always irrepressible desire of kissing him with everything he had and as usual, Marc's answer set him on fire, made his movements deeper, took him out of control with the slightest motion. 

And that was another thing that only Marc had been able to awaken that incredibly quickly. 

The boy let out a wonderful sound when Valentino slid his fingers in his hair, loving the soft texture and the shivers it provoked. 

If they hadn't heard the distant sound of a door being slammed Valentino didn't think they would have ever broken apart, of course, completely out of breath. 

-You're going to kill me, I swear- Marc whispered, looking truly sinful with his slightly flushed cheeks, his swollen, invitating lips and his adorably ruffled streaks of hair. 

-It's the other way around, believe me- the italian chuckled, finally sliding his hand into Marc's, dragging both of them to class. 

But seriously, with the boy looking _like that_ today, how he would be able focus on the lesson or on anything but Marc was absolutely beyond him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you don't mind a little laid back chapter with tons of fluff, but I just couldn't help it!  
> Thanks so much for reading, loves!


	26. XXVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for the kudos and comments! You guys are truly the best readers I could have wished for.  
> Here we go with another one, hope you enjoy and don't forget that your thoughts are always welcome and so, so appreciated. 
> 
> Love you! ❤

XXVI

-Nervous?- Dani asked playfully as Maverick sat on the bleachers next to him. The motocross track extended widely in front of their eyes, calm and empty, for once.

The final of the competition they had been taking part in for these past month would be that weekend and although Dani was 100% sure they would kill it, he understood a bit hesitancy and nerves.

The dark eyed boy nodded briefly, fixing his gaze in the scenery.

-But you know, we shouldn't be worried. We have Marc and Vale. I'm sure neither of our rivals will be half as good as them- Maverick commented absently, taking Dani's hand in his, playing with his thumb while the soft breeze grazed softly their skin.

-Excuse me? Have you just recognized someone is better than you at something?- Dani raised his eyebrows, delightfully surprised and more proud than he would be willing to admit.

Sometimes he really found himself just staring at Maverick, at how much a person, that at the begging had only gotten to his nerves, now mean to him. At how well he knew Viñales now, how close and comfortable he felt around him. And he couldn't help thinking that it maybe had something, even if it was just a little bit, to do with himself, which sent a pleasant hot chill around his muscles, warming his insides. The thought alone of having such a positive impact on someone made him happier than anything else.

-Don't make me repeat it- Maverick huffed, nevertheless, smirking. And Dani couldn't help leaning to press a light kiss in the side of his neck that drew a sigh out of him.

-You know, humbleness looks really good on you. You should definitely use it more often- Dani chuckled, loving the mischievous twinkle on the other boy's eyes.

-I love seeing you here to watch me train- Maverick muttered, shifting the position he was in and turning on his seat to face Dani, successfully making his breath hitch when he leaned too tentatively close.

-Yeah...you better appreciate it. I have exchanged it for my visits to the library- he whispered, looking right at Maverick into those gorgeous, intense dark eyes.

-I appreciate it very much- Viñales managed to mumble before bringing their lips together, awakening shivers and goosebumps on Dani's skin at the first contact.

As he always tried to do now, he shut his thoughts and mind down, to simply enjoy and treasure that amazing moment of connection with Maverick. His arms circled his neck, pulling him as close as possible, trying to pour in the movements all the affection and indescribable things Viñales made him feel.

The light, pleasant breeze caressed them once again, as Maverick slid a hand all the way down his back, earning a soft moan he couldn't have held back even if he had wanted to. The moment felt entirely blissful and peaceful, a little piece of paradise in their common, ordinary world and he was determined to enjoy and savour it to the maximum.

At least until his so-called "friends" appeared to disturb the tranquility.

-Hey! Get a room, you two! There are kids wandering around!- Aleix teased in the distance from the track below them, followed by an amused Jack, who simply shook his head playfully.

And of course, Dani's cheeks had to burn.

-Aleix, you are a complete mood ruiner!- Marc appeared behind him, followed closely by Valentino Rossi, and although they weren't having physical contact in that moment, Dani didn't fail to notice how they seemed to be completely linked the moment they made eye contact. There were literally sparks flying there. The chemistry between those two was truly something else.

-Maybe I am, but, Viñales! I want you here, right now- Aleix attempted for an authoritarian voice, but failed miserably, breaking into his characteristic cheerful laugh- And stop corrupting our Dani!

-Okay, okay...I'm going- Maverick chuckled, still squeezing Dani's hand, sharing his warmness and relaxing him once again completely- By the way, you look unfairly cute when you blush...No way I'm letting you go with that.

If it was possible, Dani flushed even redder, at the words whispered right on his ear. 

-Jerk- he muttered, giving Maverick a light smack on his shoulder- Go down there and work a little bit.

-Bossy- Maverick smirked, finally getting up, but without disconnecting their joined hands, partially because Dani was holding onto it with dear life.

-And be careful, please- this time he let any trace of joke aside, looking dead serious at the boy in the eyes. 

Maverick's face broke in a fond smile before he reached down to press a long kiss on his lips that left Dani completely speechless. God, when Viñales kissed him like that he felt as if an electric current was shaking him, shutting down his capacity to form words. But he was more than okay with it. 

-Don't worry- Maverick, gave him one last peck and headed down the bleachers, bag swaying in his shoulder. 

Dani smiled, happier than he had ever thought he would be. He pulled his legs up against his chest, following with his gaze the swift movements of the riders, the dust revolved by the tyres. A place where he had never thought he would be.

But he hadn't been the only one changing Maverick. The boy had changed him too, maybe even more than the other way around. He had made him understand that not having everything under control was fine, sometimes. It was buried deep inside him now.

He bit his lip once again when he saw his boy appearing on track in his dark blue overall. Yeah, not everything had to be under his hook, because there was no way he would be able to control himself once he was alone and in the intimacy with Maverick again.

 

 

 

Valentino inhaled deeply, eyes closed, as he buried his face in the warmness of his mother's embrace. Her familiar and comforting hold relaxed his body completely.

-Will he be okay?- he mumbled against his mom's shoulder, while feeling the soothing touch of her hands in his back.

-Yes, he will, eventually- Stefania pulled slightly away, looking at him into the eyes. Valentino nodded.

But the truth was that he was having awfully mixed feelings at the moment. He felt and incredible wave of relief, realizing that he wouldn't have to look after his dad every single night. But he also felt guilty, pretty guilty, because he felt like he had failed him. He hadn't been able to make it better. And he couldn't help thinking, at the same time, that it had all been his fault.

-Hey, honey. There's nothing more you could have done- Stefania cupped his son's cheeks, soothing him in that way only mothers knew- You already did enough, enduring and standing everything. God, I wish you had told me sooner...

Visible tears formed at the corner of her eyes and Valentino hugged her again. Tightly. So, so tightly. Because he hadn't suffered nothing that she hadn't before. And now that he understood, his respect for her reached even higher.

-He'll recover. You'll see- Now it was his turn to encourage her, but at the same time it was also an attempt to convince himself.

A Detox Centre was the best option. They couldn't heal him, but professionals could. They would. It was the right thing to do.  
Stefania sniffed, taking a step back and offering Valentino a tender smile that made him feel like a kid once again.

-Now you'll have the house all for yourself. Not sure who I'm more worried about- she joked and Valentino just had to smile. She cleared her throat, folding in her arm the jacket she had been holding- I was thinking that maybe...you could come with me.

Valentino's face adopted an expression that could only be described as fond sadness. He looked up at the sky, not really looking at him, but losing himself in thought.

It could be wonderful, and if the petition had been made months ago he would have taken it without hesitation, but now...His eyes were inevitably dragged towards the beautiful boy that waited meters away from them, seated in a bench near the hospital's entry, with both hands buried in the pockets of that damned black jacket that fluttered him insanely and drove Valentino absolutely crazy. 

Marc had been the one convincing him to call his mom and tell her all that had been going on since she left. And that day, when they had finally got help for his dad, a tough but long-awaited day, Valentino had wanted Marc by his side and he hadn't been disappointed.

He sensed his mom following his gaze and Valentino blushed inexplicably quickly as she gave him a knowing look.

-Your friend is really handsome- she teased, her eyes, identical to Valentino's, held the same mischievous glint. Valentino turned to her, trying to decipher her real thoughts about it.

-Yeah, he is- he said simply. His mom took his hands between hers and Valentino didn't think they needed more words. Everything being perfectly understood between the two of them. In the end, she knew him better than anyone else. 

-Okay, how about a deal? I let you stay here until the school year is over. And this summer you move with me and we'll look for a university for you. How does that sound?

Valentino bit his lower lip. It didn't sound like a bad plan. And until now, he hadn't allowed himself to think about a future, so he had no idea of how it would turn out. He felt absolutely lost in that aspect so any kind of help was very welcome.

-Deal- he hugged her one more time, not failing to glimpse Marc's smile in the distance over her shoulder. And he chewed on his bottom lip once again because damn... _that smile._

 

 

 

-Fuck...-Marc couldn't help the expletive that left his mouth as the irresistible movement of Valentino's lips made him shiver.

They pulled away panting, eyes blown wide and pupils full of lust. Not needing any more words they smashed their lips together violently, greedily and passionately, pulling away for the briefest moment just to shed their shirts, mouths connecting instantly again. Marc released a low groan as their tongues found one another, the contact never failing to make him instantly aroused.

  
Finally they made it to Valentino's bed and his mind flooded with memories of that stormy day, when they had slept together for the first time. He recalled all that had happened between them since then and how he hadn't even dare to dream about being there again. But now there they where, and he couldn't be more thankful.

His brain shut down completely as he felt how Valentino's quick and nimble fingers tugged at the hem of his jeans, skillfully opening them. But Marc was wise to the trick, he pulled back from the kiss and instantly started attacking Valentino's pulse point.

The italian's soft moan was reassuring and he used the moment to open the other's buckle and jeans. They got rid of the clothes and finally found themselves skin to skin.

Marc gasped loudly as Valentino pressed him to the mattress, connecting their lips again in a sloppy kiss, mouths wide open and tongues fighting for dominance. And he couldn't suppress a throaty moan as Valentino's clever hands traveled down his body, delivering featherly touches all over his torso, making goosebumps appear on Marc's skin.

-Valentino...please- he didn't hesitate to ask for it. Valentino knew perfectly what he wanted, what he needed. Marc saw his beautiful blue eyes get darker, full of want. 

Marc made a show of licking his lips, smirking as he heard Valentino groan at the sight.

He almost wanted to moan at the alluring sight of Valentino over him. 

He was sat on the mattress, body to die for, glistening under the sunset's light that filtered through the balcony windows, eyes flashing with desire, lips swollen and breath ragged. Absolutely stunning.

Marc's muscles shook as he saw the italian looking directly into Marc's eyes, silently asking for permission. And Marc wanted him to understand that he needed none. 

And Valentino didn't seem to need anything more, his gaze clouded with lust as opened Marc up, streching him carefully but quickly enough for Marc to buck his hips. Under a haze of complete satisfaction, he glimsed Valentino smirking as he found that spot that made a string of swears fall from his lips. 

Not wanting to wait anymore, Marc's breath hitched as the italian crawled over him, like a predator, lining himself up with hands at each side of Marc's head.

Their eyes locked for the briefest moment before Valentino buried himself inside him with a single thrust. Marc heard both of their loud moans filling the room, his whole body shivering in pleasure once the inicial burn had faded.

-Vale...- he closed his eyes in delight, fingertips digging into Valentino's back as the italian reached down, sucking a little bruise on his shoulder.

Marc lost himself in the italian completely, his amazing scent, his touch, the way he moved, the soft and hot curses that rolled off his tongue...Marc came completely undone in no time, having never felt that incredibly connected to anyone before. 

The friction of their bodies, the feeling of Valentino growling against his neck, while they jerked their hips together, setting a high intense rhythm and that "ti amo" (I love you) moaned seductively in italian right on his ear was enough to make him fall over the edge.

A wave of heat traveled all over his body, vision going blank for a split second as he arched his back off the bed, holding onto Valentino's smooth skin, trying to memorize the hurricane of emotions that washed all over him in that exact moment. His muscles contorted tighly and he swallowed hastily, trying to keep his eyes open because seeing Valentino come was a sight that never ceased to fascinate him.

The italian's facial expression relaxed completely, his eyelids fluttered close and his beautiful mouth released the sexiest, most breathtaking moan ever.

He collapsed on top of Marc and he brought his hands instantly to Valentino's head, caressing his cropped hair as it rested over Marc's chest. Both of their heartbeats mingled together, as they were left panting.

-I love you, too- Marc muttered softly, smiling as he saw the italian looking up at him, bitting his lower lip and with sheer affection shinning in his eyes.

He reached up, delivering a trail of kisses on Marc's jaw, making him hum, while a chill run all over his limbs, feeling absolutely blessed.

Suddenly feeling a renewed energy shake him, he turned them around with a swift move of his hips, now Valentino pinned down below him. Marc connected their lips once again, never getting tired of the italian's taste. He sighed contently, reveling in the feeling of Valentino tracing patterns on his toned back, making his muscles there twitch.

-You're incredible- Marc mumbled, foreheads glued together.

He smiled to himself. He couldn't express with words how proud he felt of Vale, for finally having the courage to ask for help. Setting him free from the strings of his father made Marc happier than anything else, more relieved than he ever thought he would feel, knowing that he didn't have to consume himself with worry and anxiety every time he knew the italian was in his house.

-I know- Marc rolled his eyes at Valentino's smug smirk.

-Jerk- he chuckled, giving him a playful smack on the shoulder.

Valentino laughed, that amazing sound that drove Marc completely crazy, as his nimble quick fingers caressed him ever so delicately, like if he was afraid Marc would brake with the lightest touch.

A funny irony, he thought, regarding what they had just done, that, like their kisses, was loving but very far from calm and tender. 

-Hey, do you want to have dinner with me? Now I have the house all for myself and I'll feel a bit lonely- Valentino whispered with adorable puppy eyes that melted Marc completely. 

-Of course- he muttered against his neck, without thinking much. Because he really didn't need to. The perspective of having dinner together and cuddling in the sofa with a film running in the TV looked more than appealing right now and Marc couldn't help pulling him in for another snog. 

They broke apart after what felt like hours, finally looking at each other right in the eyes. Marc let himself get lost in the blue, let himself be enveloped in that warmness of ths other's body. He simply let himself enjoy someone's affection, feeling for the first time like he really deserved it.


	27. Epilogue

~EPILOGUE~

As soon as Marc arrived at the celebration party at Aleix's house, he found himself completely enveloped in a sea of hugs, congratulations and pats on his back, some from people he had never even talked to, but he was always grateful for each one of them.

He smiled with disbelief, this was completely new for him. He had never been that valued before for what he did the best, for outstanding at something. But again, it was one of the things that this incredible year had changed.

After thanking kindly every gesture of recognition he finally made it to where the guys and Viñales were.

-Here we have the boy that has made us champions!- Aleix shook his hand again, like he had done on track after his performance, followed by Jack.

-Congrats, man!- Cal repeated his friend's gesture with that always present humorous glint in his eyes- But, let's be honest, your rivals didn't stand a chance.

-You did incredible- Alvaro embraced him, giving him a little squeeze that Marc returned, grin not whipping off his face.

That night it would be impossible. The always fulfilling feeling of the victory mixed with the unbreakable happiness he had been experimenting this past days would keep that smile on his lips permanently.

-You did amazing today- Dani said with a proud sparkle on his gaze and Marc couldn't help pulling him in a tight hug. He had been such an amazing support, from the very first day he had put his foot on the now familiar hallways of the high school, until now. Marc had never had such a loyal person by his side and now he appreciated it more than he could actually express.

-Thank you- he whispered, incredibly grateful, not just for the compliment after today's competition, but for everything he had done for him. For being there by his side no matter what. And Dani, as always, understood him perfectly, ruffling his hair affectionately once they broke apart.

And of course, the next second, Marc found himself under the intense, sharp gaze of Maverick Viñales, whose sweater Dani was wearing.

It had been an absolute shock, to be honest, finding out that the two were going out. But the more he knew Maverick and saw them together, the more Marc thought they were really made for each other. And although he was a little bit distrustful at Viñales at the beginning for what had happened in the past between them, he soon forgot it. Marc was simply unable of holding grudges.

-Good job- Maverick offered his hand and Marc didn't hesitate on shaking it, feeling like the action had a much deeper meaning of reconciliation than just a congratulation.

-Thanks- he pronounced, finally smiling, oh so brightly, feeling an until then unknown feeling of joy flood him as he looked at his "friends", a word he never thought he would use with its true, whole meaning.

But there they were, amazing people that had made him feel loved and appreciated for the first time in his life.

_Friends._

It still felt strange to say it, but at the same time, so, so good.

 

 

 

  
-You have no idea of how fucking proud I am of you- Dani managed to whisper when they finally broke apart, feeling the pleasant chill temperature of the night cooling down their overheated skin.

-Mm, I might imagine- Maverick released a soft, low laugh that inevitably tugged the corners of Dani's mouth up- Cause you know, you look unfairly good in my sweater, even better than me.

Dani bit his lower lip, a huge smile still brightening up his expression, as he clasped his ankles behind Maverick's knees, bringing him a little closer. He was seated in one of the stone corbels of Aleix's backyard, that looked surprisingly peaceful and appealing in the night, with Maverick standing in front of him. The improvised seat allowed Dani to be at Viñales' eye level, allowed him to get lost in those dark pools that shined with affection.

They could still distantly hear the celebrations, loud music and voices in the inside, mingling with the soft sound of the crickets. Dani snuggled further in the comfortable piece of clothing, feeling the soft texture and of course, its marvelous scent, as if having Maverick constantly enveloped around him.

Blissful.

Yep, he wanted to live clad on it for the rest of his life.

-Did you enjoy the final?- Maverick questioned, running his fingers through Dani's hair and effectively drawing goosebumps on the surface of his skin.

-Mm, I _suffered_ the final- Dani corrected, chuckling as he leant into Viñales' always amazingly shooting, tender touch.

-Really?- Maverick's tone adopted a playful tone that made Dani grin against his will.

-Really. Alvaro was at the verge of pushing me off the bleachers more than once- Dani smiled even harder as his ears catched the heavenly sound of his boy's laugh.

-Couldn't shup up about how great I am?- Maverick wiggled his eyebrows and Dani nearly punched him for managing to look that hot doing something that simple.

-Couldn't shup up about how much I wanted to slap you for choosing such a dangerous sport- he muttered gleefully, giving Maverick an affectionate smack on his toned chest and successfully drawing a radiant smile out of him. Dani loved Maverick's grin, with all his heart.

Without warning, Viñales leaned forward, capturing his lips softly and swallowing Dani's slightly surprised gasp. He felt his eyelids flutter close as that always warm wave filled his entire body, reaching every corner and nerve.

He slid his palms around Maverick's waist pulling him a bit closer, giving in the desire of having him as close as possible. After a fair amount of time, when their lungs and throat screamed for air, the broke apart. Dani inhaled deeply, trying to memorize his surroundings in that exact, perfect moment, wanting to keep it forever.

-I love seeing you worried about me- Maverick whispered, lifting his eyelids adorably and Dani couldn't help tightening his grip around him.

-I know, you are that cruel- he chuckled under his breath, equally looking at Viñales in the eyes, drowning in them.

All of a sudden Maverick's gaze got deeper, more serious, his touch on Dani's skin seemed heavier, almost concerned.

-Dani...I...- he saw him taking a deep breath and started to feel a tiny bit of nerves and anxiety escalating up his throat. What was he trying to s...- I love you. You know that, right?

There. All the feelings and emotions ever felt exploded like fireworks within him. His brain flooded with images of Maverick and just Maverick. Nothing more.

His mind showed behind his eyes every single moment the have shared until then. The first time they talked on the hallways, on Vale's party, on the toilets when Dani confronted him about the rumours spread, their talks on the school backyard, their teasing, their first kiss on the library, the trip to the forest and so on...every single one of them flashed in front of him, all of them leading to that moment.

And Dani just couldn't help it, he attracted a expectant Maverick towards him, hugging him with all he had, burying his face in the crook of his neck, breathing all of him.

-I know. And I love you too- he muttered with a harsher voice than he had expected, but he was feeling a bit too overwhelmed in that moment to manage otherwise.

He sighed with happiness when Maverick squeezed him a bit harder, giving Dani the feeling that he needed him as much as he needed Maverick.

They broke the comfortable position just to deepen their affections, to kiss like they have never done before, pouring themselves completely into it.

-I knew you would end up surrendering at my charms- Maverick joked, caressing softly Dani's hair, awakening shivers all over him.

-You know, I think it was the other way around- he laughed, making Viñales roll his eyes playfully. Eyes that in the end shimmered with that. _Love_ \- And now shup up, for once in your life.

Dani joined their lips once again, feeling complete and whole everytime he did. Feeling like they could overcome anything that could come, feeling absolutely, utterly happy in that moment. So he did just that, allowing himself to _feel_ and to enjoy those feelings.

Like Maverick had taught him.

 

 

 

 

Marc couldn't deny he was having a great time with the boys. But he couldn't deny either, that his entire being jumped with excitement and want the moment his nostrils registered that scent so familiar to him now and that he adored so much.

-Mind if I steal him a little bit?- Valentino's smooth voice asked behind him, the italian's familiar hand resting on his hip.

Marc fluttered his eyelashes up, his eyes connecting instantly with Valentino's. And boy...that mischievous glint was enough to electrify Marc's whole body at once.

-Seems you have been doing that a lot lately- Cal winked at them teasingly making them chuckle.

If it hadn't been clear enough this past weeks, today no doubt was left that they were together. As soon as they had been announced as the winners, after Marc's stellar performance, Valentino had kissed him as if there was no tomorrow, shutting every coherent thought on his head down, making him forget absolutely everything but him, and apparently not giving a fuck about the fact that they were in public, surrounded by people everywhere.

Marc had gaped at the italian, who had just laughed it off, and no one had seemed truly surprised either, sending them unimpressed knowing looks. "We had kind of figured it out" Alvaro had told him later. And Marc had blushed deeply at his own evidence. But, to be fair, the happiness that had invaded his body these past days was really, really hard to conceal.

Back at the party, both of their gazes fell on Aleix, who was looking at Valentino with a wary hint in his eyes that Marc wasn't sure if he should be worried about.

Until, fortunately and much to his relief, the older Espargaró extended his hand. Marc looked up at the italian, seeing him shake it with his trademark confident smirk.

-Hurt him and be sure that this time I will actually kill you- Aleix warned dead serious, making Marc momentarily nervous but only to end smiling as he let go of the other's hand.

Marc shook his head, but feeling as if a true, heavy weight had been removed off his shoulders. He hadn't realized until that very moment how important was for him that his friends understood and accepted their relationship.

-Have fun, guys! But not too much!- Alvaro shouted in the distance, making them grin as Valentino dragged him outside. Marc intertwined their hands, feeling a huge smile playing on his lips once again when the italian squeezed it back.

The pleasant fresh air made a memory rush inside his mind like lightning. That night, Vale's party, his first week there, when the italian had taken him to that balcony, where they had their first, true conversation. Marc bit his lip, so many things had happened since then, but one thing had remained the same, though. His heart adopted the same crazy, violent, hammering rhythm every single time Valentino touched him.

-Where are you taking me?- Marc chuckled when he realized they were actually leaving the house.

-Fancy a midnight ride?- the italian asked over his shoulder, and Marc was pretty sure his entire face had lightened up like a Christmas tree, prompting Valentino to wink charmingly at him. Seriously, that guy was starting to know him _too well_.

Without hesitation he took the helmet and hopped on behind the italian, sliding his hands around his waist, desperate to feel him as close as possible, and absolutely willing to be taken anywhere.

Although he had already an idea of where Valentino would be heading to.

 

 

 

The city extended at their feet like a black ocean dotted with coloured lights of different intensities. The temperature was nearly perfect, the usual cold proper of those late hours softened by the warm breeze of the upcoming summer.

But Marc was too distracted by the beauty in front of him to register any of that.

He let his hands wander through Valentino's soft hair, that had gotten just a little bit longer, not much, but enough to make Marc addicted to its texture.

-I'm going to miss this place- Valentino muttered, the words caressing the skin of Marc's neck as the italian buried his face there, his earring swinging as he tilted his head.

Marc nodded, agreeing completely. Strangely, it was the first time since they had started moving that he had really become fond of a place. But they wouldn't be saying goodbye to it forever. They would come back to their little place in the world as soon as they could.

Marc shifted ever so slightly on Valentino's lap, neither of them caring about the hard surface of the hill. They were too comfortable and lost in each other to worry about that.

-I'm looking forward to what's about to come, though- Marc whispered, playing absently with the collar of Valentino's shirt while his mind wandered towards a certain moment earlier that evening that still could provoke an excited chill to grow from the base of his spine.

Right after the competition had finished and the trophy had been given, Mr. Webb had appeared with a an unknown man on his fifties by his side. The guy had turned out to be a famous talent scout, that apparently, had been impressed by their skills. He had come to Valentino and him and offered them both the opportunity to join his academy, an academy that formed World Champions. A place Marc had heard of since he was little, and that he had never thought he would have the chance to go. All his efforts, all the passion he had spilled on it would finally fulfill his dream.

To say that they had been completely astonished was an understatement. Marc hadn't even been sure if he was dreaming or if he was awake, because the thought of being trained professionally, allowing him to make of what he loved the most his job, and all that with Valentino by his side sounded way too idyllic. But it had happened, nonetheless, making all the fears of being away from the italian vanish completely. And he couldn't be more grateful and thrilled by it.

-Yeah, me too- Valentino hushed with a raspy voice that made Marc inhale sharply.

Their eyes connected and he couldn't help giving in and meet those sinful lips that were shouting for his. Their kiss seemed as magical as their first but as intense an deep as if it was their last. He pressed his body against the italian's as much as he could, their heads tilting in perfect synchrony and their tongues finding each other immediately, setting Marc's insides on fire.

He would have spent the rest of his life trapped in that moment, feeling Valentino's always wonderful scent enveloping him completely, flooding every single corner of his being, a million butterflies running havoc in his belly. The italian always smelled so good...If Marc was asked to describe it he would never be able to do it accurately, but he would recognize it absolutely anywhere.

They finally managed to let go, completely out of breath but feeling like they would be unable to live, unable to breath, if they were far from each other for too long.

-Hey...how his your father doing?- Marc suddenly asked. He knew it was a delicate topic, but the question had appeared without warning in his head.

Valentino was so relaxed now, so free and laid back that sometimes it was hard for Marc to imagine that the boy could have ever been troubled or tormented. But he had, and he had gone through it. And Marc couldn't be prouder. But the issue was still there, nonetheless, and they couldn't ignore it.

But he just wanted the italian to know that he would be there for him, no matter what.  
He heard him taking a deep, harsh breath, seeing his expression a adopt a serious shade that he rarely let Marc glimpse.

-Better. The doctors say he has improved, but still, there is a lot of work to do- Valentino mumbled quietly but not taking his gaze away from Marc's, a gesture of unconditional trust that reassured him, that made him feel that the italian was really relaying on him. 

-I'm glad- Marc mumbled before pressing a soft peck on his cheek, then leaving a trail of identical ones to his ear, all the way down his neck, hearing Valentino release a long sigh that made Marc tremble, a cold chill washing over his muscles.

And he couldn't tell if it was because of the breeze, that was getting gradually colder or because the overwhelming power and effect the italian had over him. An effect he had loved since the first day, that had always made him feel alive and excited. It was only one of the nearly endless list of things that he loved about the boy.

-I should take you home. If you catch a cold your brother will never forgive me and I already had enough with Aleix's death threat- he chuckled softly, but the jolts provoked by Valentino's delicate fingertips under his hoodie weren't helping at all.

On an impulse, he reached once again for the italian's lips, letting them brush desperately and deep, feeling like they could finally enjoy it, savour it completely without doubting it will be shattered.

Marc thought about all the things he had in the palm of his hand in that very moment, how utterly happy he was, but he also realized how much it had scared him. How frightened he had been deep down of losing it all. He had prayed, wished, for it to be protected, until he had realized it was completely in his hands.

He had spent his whole life thinking bad things had happened to him just because. But there were much worse things in the world than an unstable childhood or a few bullie's kicks when he was a kid. The boy kissing him back, returning all his love, was the living proof of that.

Because that was what they did. That was what they had managed to do; fixing each other. Marc hadn't realized how broken he was until he had felt whole again. And he would never admit it but, out of nowhere, little tears of joy formed at the corner of his eyes, sliding into the movement of their mouths.

He wanted to dismiss every single negative thought, wanting to enjoy the present for once. And now they had a future in front of them, new challenges to be faced, and they would face them together.

For once, Marc didn't feel alone and helpless against the world. He buried his face in the crook of Valentino's neck, the italian humming as he did, both of their breathings as ragged as if they had run a marathon.

Marc closed his eyes, feeling his warmth contrasting with the cold night air that hit them, and tightening his grasp on the other's neck. Because there they where. After all they had gone through, after all they had suffered. This made it all worth it.

-I love you- Marc pressed the meaningful words to his ear. I didn't think he would ever get tired of saying it.

-Love you too- the italian pressed out smoothly, in that always incredibly sexy way he could only manage, with that accent that had driven Marc crazy since day one- And now, I will take you home.

-No- he shook his head, enjoying so much the adorableness of Valentino's stunned face- Let me stay with you today.

He went for his most seductive, convincing tone, for his cutest pleading eyes...

Valentino bit his lower lip, an incredibly intense gleam shinning in his gorgeous blue eyes, and Marc smirked, knowing he had won that time.

It wasn't that he didn't want to go to his house. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with his family. But he wanted to be at home tonight, he wanted _to feel_ at home tonight. And he knew that home was just wherever Valentino was.

Wherever they could be together, without caring about anything else. 

That's all he needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only thing that comes to my mind right now is the biggest, more heartfelt "Thank you" you could ever imagine. I don't think I could be able to express with words how amazing of a journey this has been. But I can assure you that never, in a million years, I imagined I would end up enjoying the experience this much. 
> 
> And all because of you, cause you guys have been the true heart and soul of this, the story would have been nothing without your amazing feedback, participation and support.
> 
> You have been such an incredible source of positivity and happiness for me, a shelter were I feel completely at home, with amazing, absolutely awesome people I don't even know, but that I have felt so close to.
> 
> I would like to thanks all those beautiful, awesome guests and users that left kudos. You guys have no idea of how happy such a little gesture made me. Thank you from the deepest part of my heart ;) I really hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> But I especially would like to thank these gorgeous people that made my day with their comments every single chapter.  
> I know I have told you a million times, but your thoughts have really been such a huge motivation, such an inspiration...  
> Thank you so, so much: cocobeach, my very first commenter, who has been there from the beginning, I'm so grateful, hun. Of course, the incredible Lady_Marquez93, a writer I will always admire so much and whose opinion will always be so, so appreciated. Thank you so much for what you have done, sweetie. My lovely Fleurykat, with her always kind words that made me smile so brightly every single time. You are amazing, sweetheart. The great Sauber_Fur_Immer, with those beyond cute, sweet, adorable comments that melted my heart completely ;D Thank you! The enchanting Vettelicious, always making me jump (and almost cry) of happiness with anything she wrote, thank you so much for everything, sweetie! And of course, the incredibly talented zjemciciastko, with those amazingly long reviews that I loved reading so, so much and her reassuring, always kind thoughts. Would spend the whole day commenting the story with you <3\. (Also to those who left lovable comments once in a while that will always be in my heart, like Baybou and Jules9326)
> 
> You are so, so special for me. I hope you liked a little change in the MotoGP fanfic universe and seeing the boys in a different way. I'm sorry if some of you expected a longer story, but this was how it was originally written. Although, ideas for a sequel have been comming to my mind for a while now...We'll see. ;)  
> And now I'll finally shut up, take a tiny, tiny break and I'll be back really, really soon! Promise.
> 
> Love you! ❤ And of course, a massive, tight hug for everyone out there!

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it, hated it? Please, let me know, a comment or a simple first opinion would be really appreciated.  
> I will update three times a week; on Monday, Thrusday and Sunday, so far. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
